Memoria Sonata
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: 10 years ago, Kim tragically lost her first love in a terrible accident leaving her heartbroken. 10 years later just as she thought she moved on, twist of fate suddenly takes her on a journey that will make her rediscover what she lost. ON HIATUS!
1. Back in the Day

**Memoria Sonata**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any ownership to anything that belongs to Saban or copyrights to anything owned by them. As well, I do not have any ownership to any other licensed television program out there.

**Full Summary: **What started as an innocent high school romance ended tragically for Tommy & Kim after a tragic accident that left Kim heartbroken without her first love. Ten years later, a mysterious man who resembles Kim's first love appears making her wonder if her first love is still out there?

**Author's Notes: **I based this on the Korean soap opera "Winter Sonata" also known as Endless Love. If anyone has seen this soap opera it was a big hit in Asia. Most of the concepts of Winter Sonata are incorporated in this story. The story is a Tommy/Kim fiction that takes place within a ten year period. I'm not going to give away any details you people would just have to wait and see what happens.

Chapter 1- Back in the Day

"Wait! Dammit I'm going to be late again!" the 17 year old teenager yelled as she ran in front of the bus, "Stop the bus!"

"What are you trying to do?" the driver asked opening the door, "Do you have a death wish or something Miss Hart? Well get on before the next time you get flattened out on the street!"

Kimberly Hart found herself looking at the time again as she boarded the bus and took a seat at the back. It was 8:45am and she only got fifteen minutes before homeroom started. _"I guess the tardiness is catching up to me?"_ she thought to herself. Running half a block from to the bus stop was already tiring as it is as she fell asleep. Public transportation was her last resort to get to school and by any chance avoid being caught by Mr. Kaplan for being late.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" a voice called, "Unless you want to end up again at the end of the line like yesterday I suggest sleeping beauty better wake up and get to class."

Kim opened her eyes and found her teammate and friend Tommy Oliver standing in front of her face as the bus stopped in front of Angel Grove High School. Being forgetful and tardy was mostly Tommy's alleyway but after spending all those hours at the Youth Center, she found herself picking up on her friend's flaws.

"Tommy I didn't see you there," she replied as they got up and off the bus, "For a minute there I thought I was going to miss my stop again. Thanks for waking me up."

"What am I going to do with you Kim?" Tommy teased, "Sooner or later you're going to be deemed as _The Queen of Tardiness_. At least now I'm not the one whose going to be late."

"And what is that all about? Are you inquiring Tommy Oliver that I'm going to become forgetful and tardy like you?"

"I'm not saying anything! Maybe if you try to cut back on all those late hours at the Youth Center then you wouldn't be so tired in the morning and literally falling asleep on the bus."

"Didn't you always used to say if you want something you have to work hard for it?"

"I did, but…I don't want to see you work yourself too hard or else you might get hurt. I don't want to see one of my friends overwork themselves into frenzy. Sometimes you need some time to relax and take things slowly Kim…trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" Kim smiled at him, "You might be forgetful, but you're a loyal friend to have around."

The two of them didn't say much as they were making their way to the front door until Kimberly stopped in her tracks and saw Mr. Kaplan directing traffic. As usual the stern principle was at it again dictating on proper behavior for the students. She feared the worst possibility again…detention for being late. Seeing Tommy walking ahead she called.

"Tommy stop!" Kim yelled as she pulled him to the side of the school building, "Mr. Kaplan is there and if he sees me coming in late, then he'll have my head and even yours for that."

"Are you afraid of Mr. Kaplan?"

"Of course I'm afraid Tommy! I'm afraid of Mr. Drill Sgt. Kaplan. Come with me I know another way to get pass Mr. Drill Sgt. Kaplan." The two of them went around to the back of the school building and eventually, found themselves in front of the fence.

"So I suppose your idea of us getting into the building is by sneaking in through the back entrance?" Tommy asked, "And you suppose we hop the fence then?"

"That is what I'm getting. If we help each other over the fence, then we'll get to class on time trust me," Kim smiled as she instructed him to crouch down, "Here crouch down so I can use you as leverage to get over the fence."

"Okay then but you got to take off your shoes. I don't want you leaving shoeprints on my back." Tommy crouched down as Kim took off her shoes and began to climb the fence. "Hurry up, you're a bit too heavy here you know."

"Oh stop it! I'm already on the other side. Now it's your turn. Here, give me your hand."

"Okay then."

Instead of reaching out and giving Kim his hand, Tommy just simply threw his knapsack over the fence and he climbed up and hop the fence himself. Unfortunately, it didn't suit too well with Kim who was still stuck hanging on the fence.

"Hey! What about me Tommy? I thought I was going to help you!"

"I thought we were going to help each other out then. I'll help you off that fence," Tommy smiled as he grabbed Kim off the fence, "We promised we help each other out." After Kim got down on from the fence, Tommy sheepishly put on Kim's shoes, but she found herself blushing about it, "There you go. Come on we only got a few minutes before homeroom."

The two of them began to walk ahead, but Tommy was a few steps ahead of Kim. She found herself looking at her friend and teammate in a new perspective. Without thinking she shouted, "Tommy! Thank you I owe you for this!"

"Anytime Kim! Come you don't want to be late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here she comes on!" Zack replied as Kim and Tommy made it three minutes before the first bell, "That tardiness is catching up to you. I thought you weren't going to make it pass Drill Sgt. Kaplan there."

"Well don't underestimate me guys," Kim smiled, "I had a little help."

"And I take it Tommy was there?" Jason asked sarcastically, "Be careful with Kim bro, sooner of later she'll tardier than you."

"Let's hope that won't happen Jason," Tommy smiled, "But at least Kim got here."

"Alright class settle down and turn your books to page 64," Miss. Appleby said as she addressed the class, "I hope you students did your readings on the Gettysburg Address. I would like to talk about and analyze the importance of the speech."

"This is going to be a long day," Trini said, "At least I did the homework."

"As always I got mine finished," Billy replied.

"Maybe I got time to catch a quick nap during the lecture," Zack added.

"Alright as you may know during the Civil War in the United States Lincoln made this address after the battle at Gettysburg that year," Miss. Appleby said writing on the board, "Perhaps this speech has got to be the most famous speech addressed in the 19th century."

"So Jason, we still up for some sparring at the Youth Center after school?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure," Jason answered, "I have to go home and help my dad clean up the garage. If I finish, I'll see if I can swing by the Youth Center."

Tommy and the others just sat completely bored and paying attention to Miss. Appleby talk about the events of the Civil War. Sometimes he just wished that he could just play hooky for one day. He just found himself staring at Kimberly the whole entire morning. There was something about his friend he found intriguing.

"Hey Tommy," Trini called, "I don't what's going on between you and Kim, but I'm just only told to give this to you." Trini dropped a small piece of paper on Tommy's desk and he opened it. Obviously it was a note from Kimberly. He read the contents of what Kim wrote:

"_Hey Tommy,_

_I just want to thank you for this morning for helping me out. You're a true friend and at least you redeemed me from becoming the Queen of Tardiness. I've never wrote a note to a guy in class before. If you want me to owe you back, just name the favor and I'll do it for you. That's what friends are you right? Maybe…I can owe you a slice of pizza or something, but if you want to call it a date, then okay then. Kimberly"_

"So what did she say?" Trini whispered, "What did Kim write?"

"It's nothing personal but it was nice of Kim to do that," Tommy replied looking at Kim, "I got a plan that she can owe me back."

By around the midday, it was already lunchtime. As usual, the gang took their seat at their usual table outside the school. Meanwhile, Kimberly was late for lunch as usual. She was at her locker and then she was surprised to find Tommy behind her.

"Oh my gosh Tommy you scared me!" Kim smiled, "I thought you were with the others."

"I was…looking for you," Tommy said shyly, "Hey Kim, do you still want to owe me that favor from this morning? You said you owe one for helping you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me," Tommy asked, "Come with me…for the rest of the afternoon."

"What?" Kim asked surprised, "To where?"

"Come with me," Tommy smiled, "Let's go to the lake today….right now."

"Are you crazy?" Kim yelled, "You want to go to the lake right now?"

"Sure," Tommy replied, "It's a beautiful day outside Kim. C'mon for once, do you want to do something for me?"

"And what is that play hooky?"

"Or you can waste another boring day hearing another lecture that won't have any relevance in our lives." Tommy sheeply smiled as Kim was tempted by the offer her friend has given her. She did owe him a favor for helping her out this morning. Without hesitation, Kim head towards the front door and the next minute a public transit bus stopped in front of the school and the two boarded. Both of them took a seat at the very back of the bus as they opened the window to admire the fresh afternoon air.

"You know….this is my first time playing hooky," Kim said shyly, "Especially…being asked by you to play hooky with Tommy Oliver. Do you always do this whenever you feel bored in school?"

"And you sometimes wonder there are some days I don't ever show up to class," Tommy answered, "Most of the time I like to skip class and go to the class to work on my karate. In case we face another monster attack, I like to prepare myself if worst comes to worst."

"You're one unbelievable person," Kim smiled, "Out of all places, why do you want to go to the lake on all days?"

"Because…I like spending time there and I…always wanted to spend time with a girl there. I kind of find it as being a romance setting."

"Mr. Forgetful actually is a romantic idealistic?" Kim replied, "You seem to amaze me."

"There are some things many people don't know about me…even sometimes I don't know myself for that matter. But people do seem to amaze you don't they Kimberly?"

"They seem to do…just like you Tommy."

The two of them arrived at Angel Grove Lake a few moments later. They hardly don't come often to the lake except maybe for some swimming in the summertime, or for occasional picnics. But it was September and not often they wouldn't find people swimming or relaxing on the beach. Kim and Tommy found themselves walking and enjoying the scenery around them. It was a nice day to play hooky from class, but something didn't seem right.

"It seems like you haven't said two words since we got here," Kim said, "I thought it was your idea to play hooky and have me tag along. But now…you seem like you're bored."

"Why would you say that?" Tommy asked, "I just don't say much…because either I have nothing to say or too much to say."

"Sometimes it's hard to figure you out Tommy. One minute you get me hyped up into playing hooky with you and now that we're here, you seem a bit…"

"A bit what?"

"You seem…a bit distant," Kim murmured, "I wonder…are you afraid of opening up?"

"Opening up to people?" Tommy replied, "I really…don't open up to people much, not even to my parents most of the time. I just find it hard to confide in someone about the things in my life. I seem to do a lot of thinking and growing up at seventeen."

"What you can probably do right now is just be seventeen and try not to grow up too much Tommy. You can't always keep things bottled up inside. Sometimes it seems like you're sad half the time. Don't dwell so much on the negatives or the slums of life. What you need to do is always find a positive outlook on things in life."

"And suppose how am I going to find a positive outlook to life?"

"You can start right now Tommy by living up to your word and enjoying yourself on our day of playing hooky." The sincerity of Kim's words began to warm up Tommy inside. On the days he decided to play hooky, why did he want to bring Kim along? There was something about Kim's optimistic and free-spirited personality that began to thaw through that tough interior, "Out of all the places you wanted to go…this has to be my favorite place. Tommy?"

"What is it Kim?" Tommy asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You know what you said earlier on the bus," Kim asked, "Is it true? Do…you find it romantic to take a girl to the lake? Have you ever had a girlfriend before? Oh my gosh I…don't think I shouldn't ask that! I know…it's not my business to interfere. It's just…huh well…"

"It's okay to be embarrassed," Tommy said sheepishly, "I do find the lake romantic…to take a girl out on the first date. Just promise me you won't let word get out to the guys that I'm a romantic idealist. I have a repetition to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kim smiled, "I think I find it poetic. You know Tommy…I've never had a boyfriend before. I too have something to confess."

The two of them were walking along on the pathway when Kim decided to walk along the picnic table benches. Tommy found a bit childish but also very adorable. _"I think this wasn't such a bad idea bringing her after all,"_ Tommy thought to himself. Ever since joining the Rangers, he hasn't really gotten to spend much time getting to know them really well on a personal level due to their duty calls. He just found himself just walking beside Kim as she was trying to keep her balance from going from one bench to another.

"I promised myself that I'm going to get across every bench without any help," Kim smiled sticking out her arms out, "I'm going to do this to practice my balance. I'm not going to let anyone hold my hand even for that instinct!"

"Maybe you should be more careful," Tommy warned, "You might hurt yourself. Here, give me your hand."

"No way," Kim replied, "I'm not giving you my hand. I'm only giving my hand to hold for the person that will be my first love! That person will be the only one who holds my hand from then on! It may sound corny Tommy, but that's what I believe. I only give my hand out to the first person I'll ever love."

"I'm just saying you might lose your balance," Tommy replied as Kim began to lose her balance on trying to jump to one of the benches ahead, "Kimberly!"

At that exact moment, Kim was beginning to lose her balance as her arms began to wobble to regain control. Out of nowhere, Tommy reached out his arm and grabbed hold of Kim's hand to risk any further injury. _"Why did I give him my hand?"_ Kim thought to herself. _"Maybe…it just might be."_ Tommy just looked at her for a few seconds.

"That was a close call!" Kim replied, "Maybe I should be…more careful."

"Are you okay?" Tommy said as he offered to help Kim back up, "Here, let me hold your hand so it can help you balance better. I promise…I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?" Kim just stood up on the bench for a few seconds thinking. Tommy had his arm out still. The next minute…she found herself surrendering her hand as Tommy was walking alongside in hand.

"I…trust you," Kim smiled, "Because I know you won't let me fall down. I know I'm supposed to give my first love my hand to hold…but instead you're holding my hand. Okay forget what I said earlier. Okay from now on there are only going to be two people I'll let hold my hand."

"And who are those two people?"

"My first love and…you Tommy because I know I trust you'll be there to catch me if I fall. Will you be there?"

"If you want me to…because we're friends," Tommy smiled, "If you fall…I'll catch you. I promise you that Kimberly….I won't let you fall down."

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High, the others were becoming frantically worried about their friends Tommy and Kimberly. Realizing and concluding that their missing friends have decided to skip classes for the rest of the day, they were left pondering about their whereabouts.

"This is ridiculous!" Trini replied, "How can those two just disappear and ditch us like that at lunchtime? I wonder where Tommy and Kimberly have gone."

"Five bucks says those two are playing hooky?" Zack teased, "Knowing Tommy being very forgetful and Kimberly becoming little miss tardy herself, I bet those two skipped class."

"Wait till Kaplan finds out," Jason smirked, "You can expect this from Tommy…but Kaplan expecting this from Kimberly, that's another story!"

"Poor suckers," Billy sighed, "Do you think…Mr. Kaplan expects anything?"

"Let's hope not," Trini replied, "Otherwise it will ruin everything for Tommy, after all, Kim did promise to return the favor to Tommy for what happened this morning."

"Is there any chance you know what Tommy might have had in plan Trini?" Jason asked.

"Why should it be your concern or any of ours for that matter," Trini said, "After all, Tommy was the one that helped Kim this morning from being late. Kim wrote Tommy a note saying that she'll owe him a favor in return for helping her out this morning."

"And I take it was to play hooky?" Zack asked.

"I don't know what goes on in Tommy's mind but I feel that wherever those two are, I can sense a mutual infatuation growing."

"And how do you know Trini?" Billy asked.

"Probably that woman's intellections of romance. Believe me…there are some things to Tommy we don't know about, and even some things about Kimberly we don't know about either."

Back at the lake, Tommy and Kimberly continued to spend the day together. They didn't realize how much time passed as they began to enjoy themselves. They found themselves playing Frisbee together and tossing rocks into the lake. Kim even let Tommy spar with her to work on some karate moves in case of another monster attack. Both of them were thinking to themselves whether or not this would be considered a first date to each other. _"They feels like a first date or something,"_ both of them thought to themselves silently. To their surprise, Kim and Tommy had one more thing they wanted to tryout as they spotted the area near the lake with the dock and rental paddleboats.

"What do you think?" Kim smiled pointing to the paddleboats, "A day at the lake wouldn't be complete without trying out the paddleboats. What do you say?"

"Are you up for it?" Tommy asked, "If you're up for it…then I am too."

Kim led Tommy to the dock and the two of them rented a paddleboat and the two of them began to peddle towards the middle of the lake. It was already sunset when they out on the paddleboat by the lake.

"Tell me something Tommy," Kim smiled, "Tell me something truthful and something that is true so I can see what kind of person you are."

"What do you want know?"

"Anything that is true."

"Something true," Tommy replied sheepishly, "I thought…I already told you a few home truths already. Okay you want to know what I'm thinking about at this moment. I think…by being at the lake today with you seems pretty romantic. I've never found myself being in a situation with someone…like you Kimberly. Being here does something to you."

"I can see where you're coming from. I've been to this lake dozens of times but…being here with you today…I find it memorable. I want to have a lot of happy memories to remember for all the days of my life here. Oh man here I go again."

"No, don't stop just keep going," Tommy insisted.

"I don't…want to think of me as the optimistic perky teenage girl next door with girlish fantasies," Kim said blushing, "I think I showed a bit too much of that today after admitting my little obsession of letting the person who will be my first love be the only one hold my hand. Tommy…what do you think about me? What is your honest opinion about me?"

"Well…I like the optimistic Kimberly who can bring sunlight to her friends' darkness," Tommy replied, "I see a very gifted gymnastic athlete who I believe will one day win a gold medal. You're the first person I believe had the courage to try to break me out of the tough interior of being a loner. I like seeing you optimistic with a positive outlook to like. I don't want you to change anything about yourself. For a true friend, I like you the way you are."

"Promise me one thing Tommy?"

"What is that?"

"Don't let yourself sink into the dark isolated depression of loneliness and resentment. I like seeing you smile. You should learn how to smile more often it suits you. If you don't…then I got to be the one that brings the optimistic light to your day. That's what friends do for each other. You promised you'll catch me if I fall…I promise to bring light to your day whenever you're depressed."

"Okay then," Tommy smiled, "As friends we'll promise each other what we said. If you fall, I promise to catch you."

"And if you're dark and moody," Kim smiled, "I promise to bring light to your day."

"Kimberly?"

"What is it Tommy?"

"If…you know would ever huh…consider going out with me on a date?"

"That's a tough one Tommy…right now I got to think about that one," Kim said, "But as they always say, expect the unexpected."

"Speaking of which," Tommy said as the both of them began to peddle back to the dock, "It's getting late, we should head back now."

"That sounds like a wise suggestion," Kim replied, "The last thing I don't want is for my folks to worry about me."

After spending a day at the lake, Tommy and Kim finally headed back on the way home. It was nice for Tommy to insist on walking Kimberly safely home in case anything were to happen. On the way to Kim's place, the two of them found Jason and Trini heading towards Kim's house.

"Jason! Trini!" the two of them replied, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to check up on you guys," Jason said, "You two weren't in class for the rest of the day. We had a feeling that you two were off somewhere together."

"Let me guess you told the guys Trini?" Kim asked.

"You made it obvious after writing Tommy that note this morning," Trini added as her and Jason handed Tommy and Kim their backpacks, "Jason and I took the liberty of breaking into you and Tommy's lockers to retrieve your stuff."

"Thanks you guys," Tommy said, "You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay…just in case if you guys didn't make back before the end of the day," Jason said.

"Billy took some notes down for the both of you for what you guys missed in class today just to keep you guys up to speed," Trini said.

"Tell Billy thanks," Tommy said as he was leaving, "I guess…I better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Kimberly…goodnight and hope you had fun today."

"I did…thanks Tommy," Kim smiled sheepishly, "Take care Tommy. I'll…see you tomorrow."

"Okay…good night," Tommy said as he headed home leaving Kim, Trini and Jason behind, "I'll see in school tomorrow." Jason and Trini noticed the smile that Kim was giving as Tommy was walking until he was out of sight. Eager to know what was going on, Trini was the first to interrogate for answers.

"So spill the details Kim," Trini smiled, "It's obvious that you were with Tommy today. I can tell you're drooling over him. Out of curiosity, where did you two go today."

"Tommy and I…went to the lake today," Kim smiled dreamingly, "For the first time…I've played hooky with Tommy Oliver and it was…something I will never forget."

_Okay so this is my first trial for a chapter, I hope you all like it and if possible, I'll post chapter 2 up soon! Hope you enjoy it so far and just tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks!_


	2. Rainy Days

Chapter 2- Rainy Days

"Oh gosh not again I'm going to be late!" Kim yelled as she stopped in front of the transit bus once again the next day, "Stop the bus!"

"Always at it as usual Miss Hart!" the driver replied as she boarded the bus, "Someday sooner or later missy your death wish will be granted. Well…get on before you get flattened again."

Kim boarded the bus and as usual she took her seat at the back of the bus. She found Tommy there once again sitting at the back of the bus. The day at the lake yesterday seemed like one of those days she enjoyed. It was hard for her to admit to one of her best friends about some of her girlish fantasies. Luckily going to the lake with Tommy yesterday seemed a bit odd.

"_I wonder what he is thinking about," _Kim thought as she took her seat, _"I wonder if Tommy is still thinking about yesterday at the lake."_

"Hey Kimberly," Tommy smiled, "Let me guess…late as usual and missed the bus?"

"You could say that again! I'm probably used to this by now. But I don't see why you need to be taking the public transit bus to school every morning. Don't you live near the school?"

"Not really," Tommy answered, "I live on the other side of Angel Grove. Since you guys live on the west end pass the Juice Bar, I didn't tell you guys I live out on the east end."

"You never told us that you lived on the east end of the city," Kim replied, "Whereabouts?"

"Pass the Downtown Angel Grove area," Tommy replied, "It takes about half an hour to about an hour at most to get to school. They don't have a bus system that runs near the downtown area so I take the transit bus to get here everyday. I'm always surprised to find this bus going around your area everyday."

"Yeah I think I'm picking up on your tardiness right now. Tommy?"

"Yes Kim? What is it?"

"About yesterday at the lake…I wanted to say thank you. I really had a…good time yesterday with you at the lake. Listen…about all that stuff I said at the lake...huh do you think huh…"

"Everything we talked about yesterday…it will between you and me," Tommy smiled, "I promise you that okay? Everything we talked about will be between us only. Don't worry…I'm not going to say anything that will offend you. I can never…say anything to offend someone as beautiful and cute as you."

"Thanks Tommy I know," Kim smiled, "Our day at the lake yesterday will just be our little secret okay? I promise you that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Tommy and Kimberly walked into homeroom, they were surprised to find their classmates applauding and howling at them as if they have done something outrageous. Both of them couldn't make out with the reactions of their classmates either they howled at them in a way they were romantically involved, or just for some sheer laughs. _''Way to go to one up Drill Sgt. Kaplan Kim,"_ one of the students howled and another replied, _"All hail the king and queen of tardiness and skipping class!"_ Both of them thought to themselves it is pretty easy for the rumor mill at school to get out fast. Today it seems that Tommy and Kimberly's hooky adventure. The one thing that scared Kimberly the most of this is Mr. Kaplan finding out.

"I guess…word travels around quickly," Kim whispered to Tommy, "Sorry about this."

"It was bound to happen Kim. You know the power of high school gossip. I bet…the others must have figured out our little ploy yesterday. C'mon the longer we stand here the longer others are going to keep howling and applauding us."

As the two took their seats usual around the back of the classroom with their friends, the other rangers smiled with great interest to have either Tommy or Kimberly explain about what happened yesterday at the lake.

"Boy out of all the days you decided to play hooky," Trini smiled, "You two probably outdone yourselves this time."

"You told Trini about yesterday?" Tommy asked Kim surprisingly, "I thought you said you didn't tell anyone Kim! Let me guess…Trini made you tell didn't she?"

"Well…she's not the only one that Kim told," Jason said, "You know I was there last night with Trini at Kim's house and of course I overheard. You took Kim to the lake."

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled, "Why did you have to blab to everyone about yesterday? Maybe it was a mistake to actually bring you yesterday. Eventually I couldn't realize how much you can yap about this all in one night." Kim was hurt by the latest revelation that came out of Tommy's mouth. Initially she didn't think it would be a big deal to him about their friends finding out about their day at the lake yesterday. Still, Kim had that doubt in her mind…she will never figure out what kind of person Tommy Oliver was.

"I'm sorry Tommy they're our friends! Even if we wanted to keep yesterday at the lake a secret eventually the others will find out! You have to understand that friends do not keep secrets from each other. Maybe…you have to understand the concepts of friendship more clearly Tommy Oliver."

"Okay that's enough you two," Billy said, "Kim didn't tell all of us about yesterday Tommy. We all just guessed and figured out that you two must have decided to play hooky."

"Billy's right bro," Zack said, "Just relax Tommy okay? Don't make such a big deal that you two skipped class yesterday. I'm surprised to find that Miss. Appleby is late for homeroom."

"You're…still one hard person to figure out Tommy," Kim sighed as she took her seat, "I guess I was wrong…you're always going to be the loner of the group no matter what."

-----------------------------------------------

The others begin to notice it was raining outside by now. Tommy and Kimberly didn't speak to each other while waiting for Miss. Appleby to arrive. Unfortunately for the entire class, Mr. Kaplan entered the classroom. Judging by his presence, they assumed that Miss. Appleby would be running late for homeroom this morning.

"Miss. Appleby will be running late so I'll be supervising the class until she arrives," Mr. Kaplan replied, "Unfortunately, there are certain issues that has come to my attention."

"Oh crap I knew it!" Kim sighed as she put her head down on the desk, "I knew it! Shit!"

"Apparently a couple of students decided to skip class yesterday and apparently by not attending class they decided to play what you students call hooky," Mr. Kaplan said, "I know you students think you can fool me, but trying to one up on me by not attending the class that's where I draw the line." The minute he finished his address he looked directly at Tommy and Kimberly, "Tommy Oliver! Kimberly Hart! Up to the front right now!"

The both of them silently got up from their seats and went up to the front. Both of them couldn't face the embarrassment of being caught for playing hooky, but for Mr. Kaplan made sure the both of them would pay for their day at the lake yesterday.

"Apparently you two have decided to offend your classmates by not being at attendance yesterday," Mr. Kaplan said as the class howled, "Everyone be quiet! For the both of you to not show up for class not only shows disrespects your line of authority for administration, but also your lack of sympathy for your peers. Do you two have anything to say?"

"They got you really good Drill. Sgt. Kaplan!" one student replied, "Great job!"

"Silence!" Mr. Kaplan replied angrily, "I want to see you after class for that comment young fellow! Do you two want to explain your actions?" None of them replied but he was staring suspiciously at Tommy, "Well Oliver I take it you must have been the mastermind behind this knowing your record on being late and tending to skip class? I know Hart maybe tardy as of lately, but she is not capable of playing hooky…unless you talked her into it? So which one of you two was the mastermind behind this? Oliver or Hart?"

"Sir…it was my idea to skip class yesterday," Tommy replied, "I'm sorry. If anyone should be punished…it should be me."

"I know you're capable of a lot of things Tommy Oliver," Mr. Kaplan said, "Either that is the truth or you're covering something up. I know you two must have planned this out. C'mon admit it one of you! I'm outrage that the two of you have the nerve to play hooky and…"

"Mr. Kaplan Tommy didn't talk me into playing hooky," Kim suddenly answered, "I decided…to play hooky on my own. I wanted to on purpose…because I didn't want to go to class yesterday. Tommy never talked me into going with him. It…was my choice and my alone. So I admit it sir…no one was no mastermind behind this. We did this out of our own free will."

"I know you are very unpredictable Kimberly Hart but this?" Mr. Kaplan angrily replied, "Out of all the outrageous stunts you have pulled off the last few years, you must have outdone yourself Ms. Hart! You maybe the Queen of Tardiness but playing hooky…shows how low you can sink at the bottom of the rum! I'm not going to suspend the both of you for your records of lateness and tardiness…but I'm sentencing both of you to one month doing janitorial work for your stupidity and ignorance of disobeying administration! That should knock some sense into the both of you! And you guys can start today!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Kaplan must have gotten you guys hard?" Jason replied as he watched his friend mopping the hallway floors that afternoon atfter school, "One month worth of janitorial work must suck."

"I wouldn't ever imagine Kaplan giving you two janitorial work for punishment," Zack replied as the others left for the day, "So I guess you two are going to be here for quite awhile. When you two are finished, why don't you guys drop by the Juice Bar."

"We'll see Zack," Kim said picking up trash, "We'll catch you all later."

"He told us it's to serve the school community," Tommy said mopping, "But at least it was worth it."

"You could say that again," Kim slightly smiled taking out garbage, "I must have got on Kaplan's list of delinquent students."

"I couldn't wonder why you didn't tell him the truth," Tommy asked, "Why didn't you tell him that I talked you into skipping class."

"Because we're friends and I couldn't let you suffer," Kim said, "Besides…friends are always there for each other whenever one is always in need. Listen Tommy just remember one thing…no matter how stubborn or hardheaded you are, I will always be there for you as a friend. Just like we promised at the lake…you'll be there when I fall and catch me."

"And if I'm dark and moody…you'll be the one to draw me into the light."

"You need to learn how to open up more to people Tommy. You should give it a try sometimes you know that. I wonder sometimes if…there is a bit of sadness in your life. I don't like to see any of my friends depressed. You'll soon realize the true value of friendship when you know someone you care about is in desperate need…and a true friend will be there to lend them a helping hand. Tommy…remember that you're not alone and everyone will always look out for you and in return, they'll do the same."

"Listen Kim…I wanted to apologize about this morning," Tommy said, "It was out of line for me to yell at you. I just overacted a bit. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I realize that eventually the others would have picked up on what we did yesterday weren't they?"

"Apology accepted," Kim smiled, "Although sometimes you can somewhat of a jerk…I know you mean well. But you really did hurt me this morning when you yelled at me like that. This time I'll let this slide…but if you do that to me again yelling at me while out of line you're a dead man got it?"

"Okay then I won't do that again I promise," Tommy smiled, "I guess we're done our first day worth of janitorial work. Mr. Kaplan told me that he informed my parents about what I did yesterday. It's like they wouldn't bother to care about what I do in school."

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents," Kim sighed, "My parents are probably flipping out by now. When they find out that Kaplan has me doing a month's worth of janitorial work, yeah I don't know how to explain it to them."

"Don't worry Kim," Tommy said as she headed out, "It will all work out. It's going to rain outside soon. C'mon let's finish up and head out. Kimberly?"

"Yes Tommy what is it?"

"You really didn't answer my question earlier properly. I was the one that talked you into skipping class with me yesterday and you could have said no. What made you say that you purposely played hooky yesterday? I didn't want to see you get into trouble and you already have your problems with Kaplan as it seems."

"Like I said Tommy we're both in on this together," Kim replied, "If you thought that I was going to let one of my friends go down alone, you're dead wrong. If you go down, I'll go down with you and Kaplan will have to get us both. I couldn't see you take the wrath for what happened and although sometimes you maybe the loner/warrior, I know…deep down there is apart of you that cares about others. Besides…we're both even then aren't we?"

Kim finished collecting the remainder of the garbage in the trash cans on the main floor. She left Tommy to finish up mopping the last remaining stairs while she headed to the dumpster to take out the trash. _"Is she right about me not caring about being a friend?" _ Tommy thought to himself. The talk about the value of friendship hit Tommy hard. He confessed he was hard on Kimberly about the incident at the lake. But yet he found it honorable that she would also go down with him after Kaplan found out about them playing hooky.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy arrived home later on that day. He slowly entered the Oliver house after drying off his umbrella. It rained while he was heading back home on the other side of the city. Usually on most days Tommy would arrive home late because he seemed to not have a feeling of being home half the time. Most of the time he would just head off to the Juice Bar or the library or the lake for that matter for a couple of hours. Unfortunately, it was already dinner time and his parents were home. For most of the time, everything was silent until Mrs. Oliver spoke.

"Your principal called in," Jan Oliver replied to her son, "He told us of what you did yesterday. Are we going to have this problem again Tommy?"

"What is that to you?" Tommy asked, "It seems like you guys only care whenever I get into trouble. You only get to look out for my best interest whenever something bad happens. If you want to look out for what's best for me at least work about being honest and opened."

"Tommy!" Thomas Oliver yelled, "Don't talk to your mother like that! The fact of the matter is you got caught for skipping class yesterday and with your record of tardiness, I thought we put it behind once you started school at Angel Grove High! Are you ever going to learn not to drag yourself or anyone else down with you?"

"And what is that to you dad huh?"

"Look I don't see why you wanted to move to Angel Grove over a year ago. I could have taken that job offer up in Manchester but I didn't want to hassle moving our family again and this time even overseas."

"It doesn't matter to me it always ends up the same anyways. It wouldn't matter where we ended up or not…we'll always be moving in the end and I'm sick of it."

"You're always like this every night son," Jan Oliver sighed, "Why do you have to sound so hostile to us?"

"I guess…I get it from you then mom. I'm already finishing as it is. I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the night."

With that Tommy got up from the dining room and left. Jan didn't seem to make sense of her son's behavior. He was always hostile and there was that sense of resentment. Could they ever tell him the truth without him ever feeling that lack of reasoning and justification for their actions? Thomas Oliver thought it was better to tell him sooner or later, but Janice had other opinions.

"Just give it some time Jan," Thomas told his wife, "Sooner or later it will all pass."

"He just seems so cold and so resentful everyday," Jan sighed, "How did he manage to end up this way? If we tell him the truth…I don't know Thomas. I just don't know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Tommy and the others decided to hangout at the Juice Bar. Trini was teaching some tai chi to Billy while Zack was doing some weight lifting. Jason and Tommy were sparring with one another. Jason noticed that Tommy's coordination was off and that he wasn't as focused as it seems. Knowing that his best friend wouldn't find himself being distracted and keep focus, Jason noticed by Tommy's expression something was on his mind.

"So I heard you, Zack and Trini were checking in on attending the World Peace Conference in Switzerland," Tommy said, "When is going to happen?"

"Probably by next year," Jason said, "If we get chosen to go. We sent in our essays to the school board before summer. Mr. Kaplan said we'll find out before the end of the month. I'm hoping we do get it…but that will mean…"

"Hey…all that matters are you guys getting chosen to go," Tommy replied, "We'll deal with what happens after." The two continued to spar with one another until Jason realized that Tommy's coordination was way off after he blocked a combination of kicks and punches.

"Is it just me or did I notice that you aren't that quite focused today?" Jason asked, "Okay I know getting busted for playing hooky was one thing that can damper your coordination or should I take a guess and say something else is on your mind?"

"What…are you talking about?"

"It's not what but who," Trini smiled, "Its Kimberly isn't it? You maybe tardy and forgetful, and coming off as the deaf mute of our group, but you're an awful liar for one thing. Second, knowing that you're a perfectionist when it comes to your karate, but if you're thinking about Kim then it rattles your concentration."

"And what are you guys hinting about here? What you think that I may have a thing for Kimberly c'mon. She's one of my friends and we're teammates. What makes gives you guys the idea that I have a thing for Kim? She wouldn't take interest in me."

"Oh c'mon Tommy the way Kim looks at you. It is obvious she's taking an interest in you bro don't you see it?" Jason said, "Hey I've known Kimberly since we were kids. She's practically one of my closet childhood friends. She even manages to get herself dragged down with you when Kaplan caught you both for skipping class."

"Because she says that…she'll do anything for her friends," Tommy replied, "But I guess…Kim is a bit occupied right now as it is."

The others turn and found Kimberly hanging around with another guy. What started to hurt Tommy about seeing Kim with this guy was that he was constantly flirting with her. He didn't know what he was feeling right now at that exact moment seeing those two together but inside Tommy was beginning to feel jealously. _"Why couldn't it be me?"_ Tommy thought to himself, _"Who's that guy anyways? Does Kim even know him?"_

"Oh gosh it slipped out of my mind," Trini said, "That guy over there with Kim is her date for tonight…Chris Geller. Well you know how Kim she can get the attention of any guy at school. Anyways Chris was at the Juice Bar the other day and he was volunteered to spot for Kim on the balance beam. She repaid him by agreeing to go out with him tonight."

"Does…she seem interested in the guy?" Tommy asked curiously, "I…just want to know."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Zack added, "Point proven! You like Kimberly and you're jealous that Chris Geller, the captain of the basketball team asked your girl out. If you have something against it then tell her then and be honest with her."

"Why am I wasting my time anyways," Tommy sighed as he packed his stuff and left, "I got to go. I'm sorry…I'll see you guys around." As Kim was approaching, Tommy just walked right passed her without even looking at her or even saying hello.

"Hey Tommy," Kim said as he walked by, "Tommy? Okay…what's up with him? Is there something I missed you guys?"

"Huh…oh it's nothing," Billy said, "Tommy just…had to get home to huh well do some stuff."

"Okay whatever," Kim smiled, "Anyways guess what? Chris is taking me out tonight. I'm going to meet him at the movies tonight at around 8pm. I'm so excited!"

"Out of dozens of guys in school Chris Geller?" Zack asked, "Why him? That guy has a habit of standing up all his dates. And you wonder why Hazel Nash dumped the guy? He has a knack of asking one girl out and then trying to pull a double duty by juggling his dates! I got to warn you Kim be careful."

"I know what I'm doing Zack," Kim smiled as she looked at her watch, "Listen I got to go home and get ready. I'll catch you guys later."

"See you later Kim," the others replied. As Kimberly left, Jason suddenly followed her out to her hallway to stop her.

"Kimberly wait!" Jason replied, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"What's up Jason?" Kim asked, "I'm kind of under a tight schedule here."

"Look…as your oldest and closest best friend…I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with Chris Geller tonight. Out of all the guys you could go on a date with, Chris is probably the worst person. The others think…it's not a good idea for you to go out with him."

"Oh c'mon Jason I know what I'm doing and it's called being myself and making my own choices! Why are you guys so upset with me going out with Chris tonight?"

"Because I know you're doing this to get to Tommy!" Jason replied, "Kimberly? Answer me!"

"What about Tommy?" Kim asked, "You think I'm doing this to make him jealous and irritate him! Tommy and I have nothing in common! We are two completely different people okay? He can't be able to reach out to people like Chris can! He doesn't hide in a corner unlike Tommy!"

"Just admit it Kim you like Tommy?" Jason replied, "And you wonder why he left the minute you came. Kimberly…he has a thing for you and it hurt him to see you with Chris."

"He…actually does care," Kim said as she left, "But I'm sorry Jason…no matter what he'll always have a hard time getting his feelings out. I've tried reaching out, but Tommy doesn't seem to reply back…so what's the use of trying?"

"You don't know what you'll be missing Kim," Jason said to himself, "There is someone out there for you…only problem is you just to know it and if you don't…then you're too late."

----------------------------------------------------------

That night Tommy was at his place just studying. It was a relief for him for his parents was out for a business dinner. All that Tommy could think about was Kimberly. _"I guess I blew it didn't I?" _Tommy was thinking. Seeing her at the Juice Bar with Chris Geller, Tommy couldn't stand it and that was why he left early. Still deep down, he felt something for her, but yet he couldn't get the courage to say it. He knew the answers as he stared outside at the rain and wonder about the revelation in his mind. Tommy realized…he liked Kimberly. Tommy never could bring himself to admit it after all this time that he truly cared about Kimberly and saw her more than a friend. _"How do I tell her now?"_ was all that Tommy could think about. Later, his telephone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Tommy asked, "Oliver Residence?"

"Tommy, it's Trini calling," Trini replied on the other line.

"Hey Trini what's up?"

"I know this may sound a bit odd to ask, but I was wondering…if you have heard from Kimberly tonight." Trini asked in a concern voice, "Her mother called here and she told me that Chris just called Kim's place about an hour ago saying that he couldn't make it."

"What? I'm sorry but I haven't heard from her."

"Kim didn't give us any details about her date to neither her nor her parents. Tommy none of us don't know where she is right now. I knew it was a bad idea for her to go out with Chris and the worst part is…she doesn't know he stood her up! Jason is out looking for her and Zack and Billy are looking around school."

"Do you know where could she be?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know! It's raining outside and she's out there on her own in the middle of night! I'm worried for her safety!" Something came over Tommy and without hesitation he grabbed his keys and grabbed his jacket.

"Listen I to go Trini," Tommy said as he hung up the phone, "I'll see if I can contact Jason and I will go search for Kimberly." Tommy hung up the phone and he raced out the door and into his truck. _"I got to find her,"_ Tommy thought, _"Please God don't let anything happen to her please." _The thunderstorm was causing severe disturbance to the communication frequency of the communicators. He desperately tried to contact Jason his communicator, luckily the frequency was able to hold for a few seconds.

"Jason come in!" Tommy replied, "Jason you there?"

"Yeah I read you Tommy," Jason answered on the other end, "Any luck?"

"No but I'm going to keep looking! The frequency is going to die out soon! I'll get back to you if I get any word!" The communications disconnected as Tommy was constantly driving all over until he managed to get a slight frequency and someone was trying to get in contact with him. Desperately Tommy was trying to fix the reception on his communicator to see who it was trying to contact him.

"Hello? Anyone? Someone please come in!" Recognizing the voice, it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly?" Tommy replied worried, "Kimberly!"

"Tommy? This…is Kimberly!" Kim replied scared, "I'm so glad someone's…there please come find me…I'm at…" Before Kimberly could finish the communication was cut off. Tommy was scared now. Where could Kimberly be? He was having problems communicating with Jason and both of them were desperately trying to find Kimberly.

"Tommy come in it's Jason!"

"Jas I got in…contact with Kim for a…brief second…but communications…are…cutting off…due to…the…storm," Tommy replied.

"I…can't…barely understand half…of what you're saying," Jason yelled, "You're getting cut off…I can't hear! Kimberly? She contacted you?"

"Just for…a brief second…she contacted me. Listen Jason…try to contact the…command center…and fix the frequency. Maybe…we can contact Kim."

"I got you bro take care I'll keep looking for her."

"I will Jason I'm not going to stop…I know she's out there somewhere I promise I'll find Kim whatever it takes." Once the communication died out again, Tommy suddenly did a three point turn in his truck as he figured out where he might have a clue where to find Kimberly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Damn this busted communicator!" Kim was crying in the rain, "I can't get in contact with anybody! Why didn't I listen? They were right about Chris! Jason…was right. Oh Tommy…I'm so sorry. Someone please help me."

The rain began to pour harder during the night and Kim was completely soaked and wet from her head to her toes. She had no phone, no money left, and she couldn't find any shelter to hide under. _"Someone please come find me,"_ Kimberly silently cried to herself, _"I'm so cold and wet."_ She felt jilted and depressed that her date stood her up and didn't bother to even tell her that he couldn't make it. Instead, Chris Geller decided to make a fool of Kimberly by literally have her waiting all night in the pouring rain. She didn't know where she was going after she left the movie theatre. If Kim ever saw Chris at school the next time, she'll promise she'll make him pay for standing her up. There was nowhere to go for shelter and Kim just sat on a bench in the pouring rain crying her eyes out until someone found her.

"Tears don't suit much Beautiful," a voice replied, "Thank God you're safe Kimberly. I finally found you at last. Are you okay?" Kim looked up and it was…Tommy. Somehow he managed to drive and he ended up finding Kimberly at the Angel Grove Pier.

"Tommy," Kim cried as she hugged Tommy, "Thank God you're here. Thank you. Oh Tommy I was so scared no one would find me. What a fool I was. I should have listened to the others about Chris."

"Shh it's alright Kim you're safe now," Tommy smiled hugging her, "Everything will be alright now I promise. Remember what I told you…if you fall I promise I will catch you and I'll be there for you."

"I should have known better than to agree to go on a date with that self righteous two-faced bastard. How could I be naïve? How can you be so caring after what I did to you? The only reason I went out with Chris was because I wanted to make you jealous and get back at you. So much for karma huh? I…don't think I deserve any sympathy for what happened."

"You've been through a rough night and you know when Trini called looking for you…the first thing I did was I grabbed my keys and hop into my car to find you," Tommy said as he put his jacket on Kimberly, "Because…I was worried about you. I worried about what might have happened to you because…I care about you and I like you Kim."

"You…like me? Despite what happened recently? And despite the way I treated you why would you like someone like me? How could you stand here and take the time to look for someone who did something so harsh that you pretend that it didn't happen?"

"I would like to say…that what happened the last couple of days doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is right now. I should be asking you the same question as of why would you want to take an interest in someone like me? C'mon you can answer that for me when I get you out of this rain okay?"

"Alright then."

With that Tommy extended his hand out to Kim and she gratefully took it as they walked hand in hand back to Tommy's truck. Once they got into the truck, Tommy drove Kimberly home. She didn't say much on the car ride home but she noticed that Tommy was smiling a lot whenever he looked at her.

"Tommy? You want to know why I like you?"

"And why is that Beautiful?"

"Because…you're the first person that I feel I can connect with. You also seem to amaze me so much that I want to thank you for being there for me. I seem to misjudge you Tommy Oliver. I never imagine that you admitted that you liked me. You were always there for me and if I figured out by the way you acted towards me, I would have figured out that you were interested in me. I had a feeling…you would find me."

"I promise I'll never let you fall and that I will be there to always catch you. You know I've always wanted to tell you for a long time how I felt about you…but I was afraid you would reject me or you wouldn't feel the same way about me. I thought about you a lot as of lately and you want to know a secret?"

"And what secret is that?" Kim smiled, "Is it something true?"

"If I had the chance to ask a girl out for the first time," Tommy smiled, "The first girl I want to ask out…is you Kimberly. You really mean a lot to me Kim and it would mean a lot if you will go out with me sometime."

"You drove all around town to look for me," Kim said, "No one has ever done that for me before and knowing your intentions…I believe you're truly sincere. I've always had a thing for you since the karate expo. The every first time I saw you there was something about you that really intrigued me about you. The way you were there to cheer me on during one of my gymnastics contest and I remember how you rebuilt my float and then you tried to cheer me up during a bad day. Afterwards, everything you did for me from then on, I knew it would mean so much to me. I like you Tommy Oliver and I will go out with you."

----------------------------------------------------

The two of them finally arrived at Kimberly's house. It was still raining outside and Tommy insisted on walking Kimberly to the front door. He made sure that Kim wouldn't get anymore wet that he even let her keep his jacket so she wouldn't come down with a cold. Both of them didn't say much as he pulled into Kim's driveway and walked Kim to the front door.

"So are you sure you'll be alright?" Tommy asked, "You can keep my jacket for the night. I don't want you to get wet Beautiful."

"Thank you Tommy," Kim smiled, "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Do you…want to be my girlfriend?" Tommy suddenly asked, "Maybe I shouldn't ask that."

"Why do you think that…I never said I didn't want to be your girl," Kim replied. Without any warning Kim suddenly gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek, "What does that tell you? Do you still want me to be your girlfriend? If I'm your girlfriend now, does that mean you'll be…my boyfriend then?"

"What does this tell you Beautiful?" With that for the first time, Tommy and Kimberly first had their first kiss under the rain, "I think that probably seals the deal then."

"Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart…are now officially going steady then?" Kim asked blushing as she went inside.

"It looks like it. Goodnight Beautiful. Sweet dreams Kimberly." With that after Kimberly went inside, Tommy headed back to the truck knowing that at that moment he finally did the impossible…he managed to ask Kimberly Hart, his crush as his girlfriend and that he had now become Kimberly's boyfriend under a rainy night.


	3. When the Stars go Blue

Chapter 3- When the Stars Go Blue

_**Author's Notes**: There's a song featured in this chapter that is from an episode of One Tree Hill so I don't own the copyrights to the song, I just used it as an inspiration for this chapter and on with the story._

--------------------------------------------------------

For most first dates for teenagers, a first date would consist of going out to a movie or going out to a romantic restaurant. Every first date will always end with a kiss. Unfortunately for Tommy and Kimberly, their first was not as it was expected. Instead of going out to a romantic private location, they found themselves fulfilling their duties as Rangers patrolling the city for any Zedd or Rita's forces. Both of them were at the park tackling a bunch of putties in the park. Kim and Tommy were throwing both a combination of kicks and punches to knock out the putty patrol. Kim threw one of them into the swing set while Tommy dig a tornado kick to about two sets of putties onto the floor.

"Kim head up!" Tommy yelled as Kim ducked as a putty was trying to charge at her, "Get down now and duck!" Tommy did a dive kick as Kim bent down and he knocked the putty out.

"Don't these guys ever stay down?"

"Now they are now getting on my nerves!"

"Let's finish them off together Tommy! Boy this is child's play as it seems!"

"Right with you Kim!" Both Tommy and Kim were fired up that they began to charge the putties at full force with their attacks until they were force to retreat. After the putties disappeared, the both of them were finally able to catch their breath. Once they contacted Zordon and reported about the recent putty attack, Zordon and Alpha made sure they'll monitor any monster activity around Angel Grove.

"So much for our first date huh?" Kim replied, "Can't believe our first date involved fighting off putties doesn't it? It seems like you can ever get a break even when you're a Power Ranger to go on a normal date."

"I know what you mean," Tommy sighed, "This…is not my idea of a first date. I don't even know if this will be consider a date Kim. I promise you Kim…we'll go on a proper date okay?"

"Okay that's a promise then?"

"I guess…I'm still kind of getting used to this whole steady thing. It's just I've never found myself dating one of my friends. Listen Kimberly huh I was wondering if…well maybe…"

"You want to start off a bit slow do you?" Kim replied, "It's alright…we can take things slow for now okay? C'mon let's head to the Juice Bar before the others get mad at us for being late."

"Sure let's go," Tommy said as he extended his hand out to Kim, "If I put my hand in front of you like this, am I going to be the one that will hold your hand from now on?"

"Of course silly you're my boyfriend now," Kim smiled taking his hand, "Remember what I told you at the lake? I'm only giving my hand to hold for the person that will be my first love. That person will be the only one who holds my hand from then on. But then I said that besides the person that will be my first love…you'll get to hold my hand Tommy because I trust you."

"I'll always remember that," Tommy smiled, "Do you think…you'll ever have the chance to find your first love?"

"Only time can tell Tommy. The hand of fate can be something very mysterious and agile."

"What about…where things stand between us now?"

"Let's try not to go too fast Tommy, besides we just started dating. You know it took a lot of courage for you to tell me how you feel. I never knew that you felt that way about me."

"People do seem to surprise you. I wonder what this school year will be like. It seems that there are a lot of things changing between all of us."

"I know that feeling…have you talked to Jason lately?" Kim asked, "Did they say anything?"

"Well isn't that is why we're going to the Juice Bar to meet up with the others?" Tommy replied, "They got something important to tell us." While the two of them were walking through the park, they didn't seem to notice that someone was following them and particularly eyeing Tommy. There was a lot of resemblance and similarities in features. He was trying to keep his distance from Tommy and Kimberly but the mysterious man was just curious.

"_After all these years, I finally found him," the man said, "Too bad he doesn't know the truth."_

"Tommy?" Kim asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh…it's nothing," Tommy said, "I just…felt a strange presence or something. It just might be my imagination running wild or something." The mysterious man was following both Tommy and Kimberly when Tommy suddenly picked up on his instincts picked up and he noticed that the mysterious man was following them. He spotted him by the trees, "What do you think you're doing? Why are you following us?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you both," the man said, "I…was just curious. I was looking for someone and I think I have an idea where to look."

"Have…we ever met before?" Tommy asked curiously studying the man, "You look…kind of familiar or something. I'm sorry…but my curiosity is getting the best of me."

"Seems like a familiar trait that runs in my family," the man said, "I would imagine having someone like you being part of my family. I see…you're quite busy with a nice girl here."

"I'm his girlfriend Kimberly Hart…and pardon the interruption, who the heck are you by the way sir and why are you following Tommy and me?"

"Listen I already came for what I'm looking for," the man said as he quickly took off, "I don't want to jeopardize things as it seems. Its best you don't get yourself involved young lady because there are some things that shouldn't be kept a secret. I advise you Tommy is control that curiosity of yours. There are some things you don't know about your life…and your parents are not what they seem to be."

"How do…you know my name?" Tommy asked in shock, "Who are you?"

"Just remember me as David Trueheart," David replied, "I'm sorry for the interruption." Both of them anxiously had answers for David but before Tommy could say anything he was gone but what they noticed was a picture that David left behind. Tommy picked it up and studied it but it was only half of the picture. It showed a young man and woman and another couple. It must have been a high school photo of some sort.

"Tommy?" Kim asked, "Tommy you coming?

"Yeah…I'll be there in a minute," Tommy replied, "Something about this picture is intriguing me to a point…that there is something I'm longing for, but I don't know why. And I want to know who David Trueheart is. I feel like…something is not right and this picture maybe a clue." Without causing any speculation with Kimberly, Tommy quickly hid the picture from her so she wouldn't see it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So…how are we going to tell them the news?" Zack asked, "Considering that this will be a life changing decision we're making."

"But at least we have our plans for the weekend right?" Trini asked, "Is everything set?"

"Yeah it's all set," Jason replied as he was staring toward Kimberly and Tommy's direction at the balance beam, "I see…those two finally hooked up. I'm at least glad one thing turned out right and Tommy and Kimberly are finally flirting with one another. Are they…officially going steady together?"

"Technically yes after that night where Chris Geller stood her up," Trini added, "Tommy found her that night during the thunderstorm at the pier. Kim still pissed and embarrassed that the two timing prick made her feel like an idiot. You know what we found a few days ago, Chris stood up Kim for Peyton Scott. He was bragging about it during basketball practice yesterday to his teammates. What a jerk!"

"That self righteous bastard," Zack replied, "At least Kim is thankful to have Tommy now."

Meanwhile while Tommy was helping Billy work on some of his karate moves, Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam. Zack, Trini and Jason were sitting at the group's table talking about their plans for the weekend. After Kim performed two cartwheels on the balance beam, she was shocked when Chris Geller showed up at the Youth Center. Kim was beginning to boil inside because of Chris' latest stunt. Overhearing from Trini that Chris stood her up for Peyton Scott the night of the thunderstorm made her ever angry.

"What a surprise!" Kim sarcastically replied, "You managed to show up here and try to talk to me and explain to me why you left me hanging by the pier half the night during the thunderstorm! I know what you're going to say and you're trying to weasel your way out! I don't want to hear it Chris!"

"Let me explain Kimberly c'mon," Chris begged, "Just hear me out for a minute. I called your house but your mother said she couldn't get a hold of you on your cell phone. I tried calling you but…there was too much static from the storm."

"You're a liar!" Kim yelled, "I know where you were that night! I'm no idiot Chris and of course you can't keep your mouth shut with your teammates! That's right I overheard you yesterday in the gym! You were with Peyton Scott that night! You ditched me and left me soaking in the rain for whom…Peyton Scott? You're some piece of work aren't you Geller huh? What a ladykiller! I can't believe I was naïve to fall for your plastic charms you son of a bitch!"

"Okay I'm sorry it's true I was with Peyton. But Kimberly let me explain…I tried calling you and your mother picked up and said you left. So I told her to get in contact with you and tell you that I couldn't make it. Please Kimberly please forgive me."

"Why should I forgive you huh? You purposely ditched me for a one night fumble with Peyton and the worse part is you just admitted it! Just go away Geller I got nothing more to say!"

"Please c'mon reconsider Kimberly," Chris replied as he grabbed Kim's arm, "Please!"

"Don't you dare touch me you son of a bitch!" Kim yelled, "I said were done talking!"

"C'mon please just listen to me!"

"Back off from my girlfriend!" Tommy called as he stood behind Chris, "Didn't you hear the lady, she said get away!"

"Hey I was just trying to talk to her," Chris replied, "I wasn't going to do anything to her!"

"You got the nerve to show up here don't you?" Tommy angrily yelled as he punched Chris and threw him out of the Youth Center, "After what you put Kim through you're lucky you're at least still breathing. The self proclaimed ladykiller has admitted defeat hasn't he? You maybe the captain of the basketball team, but you're nothing but a worthless piece of scum! Don't you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again you hear me? Now get the hell out of here!"

"Tommy?"

"What is it beautiful?"

"It wasn't really necessary for him to be punched like that…but he deserved it and I thank you for being there for me…as my boyfriend."

"No matter what happens…you'll always be my girl beautiful."

After throwing Chris Geller out of the Youth Center, Tommy and Kimberly went to join up with the others at the table. The others have already figured out that the two of them were now officially a couple. It was obvious to them that both Tommy and Kimberly had genuinely feelings for each other. A few moments later, they began to discuss their plans for the holiday.

"Great job defending your girlfriend there," Jason said to Tommy, "Finally…it took time for the both of you to hook up. You make sure you take good care of her okay? Kim's my best friend and I love her like a little sister. I just don't want to see her get hurt or her heartbroken."

"I see to it that won't ever happen," Tommy said, "I care about Kimberly a lot."

"Anyways can we get back on topic here," Zack replied, "As Jason, Trini, and I were talking about before Geller showed up we set a date."

"What is the occasion?" Billy asked, "What's going on?"

"Well…we were planning a getaway for the long weekend in the mountains," Trini added, "It was our way to spend our last month here with you guys. Listen we don't know how to tell you guys this…but Jason, Zack, and I were selected to go to the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. They selected our applications and we're leaving before Thanksgiving."

"You guys are leaving?" Kim said in an upset tone, "But how? Why now? What about the team?"

"Kim you know we love being rangers but this has been a dream of ours," Jason said, "You got to understand why we're doing this. We talked about this to Zordon and Alpha and once we can find three new rangers to replace us, then everything is set. Please try to understand with us and please give us your blessings that you guys are okay with this."

"The fact of the matter is you three are leaving and you guys are making the decision of giving up your powers to someone else," Kim added, "But…I can't stop you guys from leaving. I don't want you guys to have any regrets of staying behind. I know this is a great opportunity for you guys and you guys are my friends and all I can say is go for it with no regrets."

"Thanks Kim," Jason smiled, "But don't you guys want to hear the rest of the news?"

"Oh yeah go on then," Billy replied, "What is it?"

"We got a date set for the cabin. This weekend is a holiday so we booked the cabin for this Saturday," Zack said, "Are you guys busy? We're leaving Friday and all you have to do is meet at the train station. So what do you say?"

"Count me in what time are we meet at the train station?" Billy asked.

"We're meeting up there at 9:00a.m," Trini added, "Everyone don't be late for the train…that includes you little Miss Tardy!"

"I won't be late," Kim sneered, "C'mon I'm not late all the time!"

"You could say that again," Jason replied, "So 9:00a.m at the train station? That's where we're meeting okay?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Kimberly stayed behind at the Youth Center after everyone left. No one didn't notice that Tommy didn't say anything while they were discussing the trip to the cabin. But while Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam, she started talking to Tommy who was practicing his karate.

"It seems a bit sad that Zack, Trini and Jason are going to be leaving soon," Kim replied.

"I know…but it's their decision and like what you said we don't want them to hold back full of regrets," Tommy said, "All we got to do is support their decision."

"You're right. At least we got to be excited about going up to the cabin this weekend. I can't believe this is their way of celebrating by planning to go all the up the mountain side of Angel Grove away from civilization."

"Yeah at least that's thoughtful of our friends to do that."

"Well that's our friends for you. We got to pack at least some warm clothes this weekend and make sure we don't miss the train at 9a.m. Jason would be pissed if I did since he knows I can be tardy at times."

"Kimberly…I'm not going this weekend," Tommy sighed, "I can't go…I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell the others I can't go. There are some things I need to take care of. It's something personal. I can't tell you…but you have to trust me."

"Tommy is there something going on? You haven't been the same all day since we ran into that weird guy in the park. It seems like you can't tell me what's going on. Why can't you trust me Tommy?"

"There are some things you're better off not knowing Kim," Tommy said as he turned away.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"There are some things that are meant to be kept in the dark. Besides I've been kept in the dark for 17 years and everyone seems to be keeping secrets from me. Have you ever wondered what it was like when someone close to you was hiding something from you?"

"My parents did…when I first found out they were getting divorced," Kim sighed, "When I was small my parents would be fighting constantly every night. I would always lock myself in my bedroom in case things got ugly. But sometimes I wish it didn't happen…but then I figured out the real reason behind the divorce."

"What is it Kim?" Tommy asked as Kim slowly took a seat on the balance beam.

"After my parents got divorced my mother found out my dad was sick…and that he only had a few months to live," Kim sighed, "My father had stage four terminal lung cancer and he didn't bring himself to tell us about it. One month after the divorce, my mother got a call from the doctor concerning his test results. They give him only 3 months to live. My father lied to us because all he could think about was our happiness and he didn't want himself to be a burden because he was dying. After my father died, my mother was racked with guilt for treating my dad the way she did and that all he wanted was to be happy, especially her."

"How is she now?" Tommy asked, "In terms of now?"

"Sometimes she misses my dad and regretted not knowing about his illness. If my dad told her earlier then she would have never signed the papers. I can't hate him for lying but I understand now. I was 12 years old when he died. He did have his reason for doing what he did. I still miss him everyday."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you like that. I'm still deciding not to go…but you got to promise me one thing?"

"What is that?"

"I want you to enjoy yourself on the trip…for my sake. I want you to be happy and have a good time okay beautiful? I want you to go on that trip and make sure that our friends will have a fun trip to remember when they're gone."

"I promise Tommy," Kim replied, "But I wish…you would be there with me. It will make it my day if you came up with us this weekend. Why aren't you coming up?"

------------------------------------------------------------

That Friday Kimberly met up with the others at the Angel Grove Train Station. Many found it a surprise that she was actually early this time, unfortunately knowing Kimberly, she doesn't travel light. The others found her carrying a large traveling bag and her guitar. Meanwhile the others were wondering where Tommy was. On the train ride, Kim sat alone and remained quiet while the others entertained themselves by playing a game of cards. Jason suddenly turned to check up on his best friend staring out the window.

"So what is Miss Tardy doing here by herself sitting alone?" Jason asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"Oh hey Jason," Kim said turning around, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I see you're still writing aren't you?" Jason smiled, "A new song?"

"If I can't make it as a famous gymnast, I can always consider a backup plan…considering the fact that it is music."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…I guess," Kim sighed as she turned toward the window, "Everything is fine."

"I've known you all my life and one of the three things you cannot do is lie," Jason said, "I know you can't lie, drink, or cheat. What seems to be the problem? Are you upset that Tommy is not here? You didn't seem to tell us why Tommy didn't show up."

"He didn't want to upset you guys and he couldn't tell you guys he couldn't make it. I need your help. You know Tommy more than I do. Jason…do you think Tommy seems to be a bit distant from all of us? It's like he doesn't seem to talk much about his personal life."

"Probably he has a reason he doesn't want to talk about it. Kim you have to understand Tommy sometimes may not open up about personal issues. You have to learn how to respect his personal life and give yourselves time to open up to each other."

"You know I've always liked him since I first saw him at the Expo," Kim smiled, "You know he's the first guy that I ever let hold my hand, besides my dad and brother. Remember when we were kids and what I said about who will be my first love?"

"I remembered every single time you would end up trying to walk across the top of the rails and try to get across the other side. You always wanted to get across yourself. I remember every time you walk across those I tried to give you my hand to hold. Then you always said no. I remember you said, _"You're not my boyfriend and besides the only person I'll ever let hold my hand is the one who I will fall in love with. I will only give my hand to the person that wins my heart." _I thought it was like some mushy talk considering the fact that we were only ten years old at the time."

"I do remember that," Kim smiled, "I actually…let Tommy hold my hand the day we played hooky and went to the lake together. I remember I told Tommy there will only be two people that will ever hold my hand…my first love and him because I told him I trusted him."

"How do you feel about Tommy? Do you have feelings for him?"

"Jason we just started going out! It's too soon to think about that! I fancy him…but do am I developing romantic feelings for him? We just started a relationship and we promised each other we're taking things slowly. I still remember that night when Chris didn't show up and I found myself at the pier."

"Yeah I remember, not only you had Tommy worried…but you had me worried too," Jason said he looked out the window, "But…thank God he did find you that night. I guess that must be the work of fate that night. He's a good guy Kim…make sure you two look after each other. I don't want to see you get hurt okay? I want you to be happy okay? Promise me that when I leave that you'll be smiling and that you two don't do anything to hurt each other."

"I promise I will be happy…if he'll be happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy was frantically searching through some of the old yearbooks from Angel Grove High School to find a description of the people in the torn picture that David left behind. _"Why didn't I see this picture from before?" _ Tommy found himself searching through the honorroll section of one of the Angel Grove High Yearbooks. It was the class of 1973. To his surprise, he found a picture of his mother as part of the Senior Class who was on the Honorroll along with another picture…a picture of a man named Grant.

"Why didn't mom tell me that she graduated from Angel Grove High back in 1973?" Tommy thought to himself, "Mom said she never lived in Angel Grove, "Who is this guy? And who are the other two people in the picture?"

Tommy quietly took the yearbook from the school library and he headed to the Angel Grove Plaza. For the first time, he was beginning to feel that sense of not knowing who he is and that sense that he being here in Angel Grove was no coincidence at all. _"Sometimes the hand of fate can hold many things. I got this feeling mom isn't telling me something that I don't know." _All that Tommy could think of was why did David Trueheart wanted him to keep this picture. At this point now, Tommy wanted to know some answers.

"It seems that it's like fate we keep running into each other like this," David replied as Tommy turned around, "I see you're doing some reading."

"Actually…I'm not and I think this belongs to you," Tommy said as he tried to give the picture back, "You dropped it in the park when you ran into Kimberly and me."

"I see you've been studying that picture of mine. By the looks of it I see you've done a bit of research already. Anyways you don't need to return it…you can have it. Besides, that's only half of the picture. It's hard tracking down the other half of that picture for years. You seem really intrigued by it Tommy."

"I…just found it a bit odd that my mother used to go to Angel Grove High when she was a teenager. It's a miraculous fate that this was her hometown. Do you think you can tell me more about this picture?"

"It's fate that my mother must have known your mother and Grant Scott so many years ago. I should say that picture is a picture of my parents and their years during their last year before graduation. The girl on the far left is my mother Rose Kinseeker and the guy next to her is my father James David Kinseeker. The other two people in the picture are their friends Grant Scott, Sam Trueheart and Janice Oliver."

"Isn't Grant Scott…Jason's father?" Tommy asked surprised, "Mom must have gone to school with Jason's father. It does explain that our friendship didn't happen by chance. And I suppose that your parents must have been friends with my mother in high school?"

"Yes from what I heard from my adopted father. My biological mother died when I was little in a car accident. My baby brother was killed in the same car crash with my mom. Two years later my biological father died from a heart attack and as a result I was adopted by one of my father's high school friends Sam Trueheart. He's been a great father and the Trueheart family took me in as if I was one of their own. It was sad at the funeral of my parents. Their friends decided to bury them next to each other in Angel Grove. I always come down here every year to visit their gravesite."

"You're adopted?" Tommy asked David, "That must have been rough. So there were five of you guys as friends in high school…why did it seem that apart of this picture was burned?"

"One night there was a fire at our place and we nearly lost everything…including that picture because it was my dad's favorite picture," David said, "I heard from my father that most of his high school friends are still residing in Angel Grove like your mother and your friend Jason's father. My dad told me that there was one more person who was part of their group, but they haven't heard from him in over a long time. It was like he disappeared after high school. All I know about my biological family was what I heard from my adopted dad."

"I don't think…there is another reason of you being here in Angel Grove," Tommy suddenly said, "From a few days ago when we ran into you at the park…you said you were looking for someone."

"I don't think that would be something you shouldn't know," David said, "Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I came to Angel Grove…looking for my brother. My dad told me he survived the car crash that killed my biological mother, but after she died, the hospital arranged to have him put into a children's home. My biological father believed that he was killed 17 years ago in that car crash. From what my adopted dad told me…he'll probably be around your age by now. But there was one more thing he never told me about my brother…"

Before David could finish his story Janice was shocked to find Tommy and David talking. Janice was scared if Tommy were to hear a few home truths about her from him. Without hesitation she walked up to David and Tommy at the Plaza and confronted him.

"What do you think you're doing near my son?" Janice angrily replied, "Tommy let's go!"

"Mom, what the hell is you're problem? What's the problem?"

"Tommy let's go now!" Janice demanded, "If you come near my son I swear I will have you arrested. Tommy we're leaving get your stuff and let's go!" Puzzled my his mother's behavior Tommy quietly got up and just walked to the car with his mother and drove.

"Have you've gone completely mad mom?" Tommy yelled, "What was the deal with that huh?"

"Whatever that man is telling you don't believe it okay?" Janice replied, "I want you to stay away from him. Believe me son it's for your own good. The nerves of Sam of letting his son come back to Angel Grove to stir up trouble. I always knew that man would be trouble."

"If you want to talk about home truths mom tell me this…why didn't you tell me about you living in Angel Grove when you were in high school? You told me you never lived to Angel Grove High and let me guess dad never knew did he? Does it seem to be a common trait that you seem to lie to me most of the time?"

"Okay I did live in Angel Grove before…but once this book tour is over we're leaving for Manchester with your father," Janice answered, "That's a final decision okay? You shouldn't be snooping into personal businesses that aren't yours Tommy. Listen when we get home I want you to…"

"You know what mom I changed my mind," Tommy said, "When we get home I'm going to get ready and meet up with my friends at the cabin. I rather…be there with them then be at home with you. Besides mother I need a break from the city and enjoy the fresh air."

"Tommy!"

"I'm going…it's best that I getaway for the weekend. It's for the best mother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cabin, the fresh air was nice and the breeze had a pleasant autumn scent to it. Jason and Zack spent half of the afternoon chopping up fire wood while Billy and Trini were preparing dinner. It was a good getaway from the city and to retreat to the quiet outdoors of the great outdoors. For Kimberly, she spent most of the afternoon sitting by the lake playing her guitar and writing a new song. The others watched Kim all afternoon and found it ironic that she hasn't come up to the cabin throughout the entire day.

"Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue?" Kim sang as she was jolting down lyrics in her book, "I think that sounds right. It seems nice out here, but lonely too." Kim kept continuing to play while the others watched from afar.

"How's that firewood coming guys?" Trini called, "It's almost sundown and we got to get a fire going you know."

"We're working on it!" Zack yelled, "Are you and Billy done cooking?"

"Affirmative," Billy replied, "Let's eat outside and get the fire going."

It was already nighttime when the others were having their dinner outside. The fire was already set up as they all sat around and ate. Kimberly still hasn't left her spot by the lake and the others began to wonder if she'll come.

"That was sure good," Zack replied, "And I'm already full as it seems! Everyone finished?"

"What about Kimberly?" Jason asked, "Isn't anyone going to get her? She's been down by the lake for the whole entire day. All she's been doing there is playing that guitar of hers."

"Hey give her a break Jas," Trini replied, "If she wants to sit by the lake and have some time to herself then we'll respect that. She's probably thinking about Tommy again. Besides, Billy saved her some leftovers she'll eat when she's ready."

"Probably Kim wishes Tommy was here," Jason said.

"Never say never," a voice said, "Anything can happen right about now." The others turned around and they were surprised to find Tommy standing there with his bag.

"Tommy!" The others yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I've changed my mind and decided to come…if that is not a problem?"

"No not at all bro," Jason smiled, "How did you find out where we were?"

"I stopped by Billy's place and got the directions to the cabin from his father," Tommy said, "I drove up here in my jeep and I told my folks I was going to spend the weekend up here with you guys. Did anything happen while I wasn't here?"

"Nothing much," Billy said, "So much for good old dad. The good thing is you arrived safe and well I assume."

"Boy Kimberly is going to be surprised when she finds you here," Zack smiled, "She's been moping at down by the lake the whole day playing her guitar. Do you want us to go and get her for you?"

"No thanks Zack," Tommy smiled, "I think I got it from here. Hey…do any of you guys know the quickest way to reach the docks?"

"Yeah just follow the trail and head down and you'll find yourself by the lakeshore and there will be a small gazebo dock there," Jason said, "Kimberly is probably there."

"Thanks bro," Tommy replied as he headed down to the lake, "I'll go and surprise her."

"Tommy!" Jason yelled, "We'll take your things inside okay? You just go and surprise that girlfriend of yours. Well I guess that settles everything. Tommy's finally here and Kim can probably come up here and have dinner."

"I thought Tommy didn't plan to come," Trini said, "I wonder why he changed his mind or I could say he probably came…because he wanted to be with Kim."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was down by the lake all day writing a new song and playing her guitar while looking up to the sky. Next to gymnastics, music was her sanctuary from everything that was occurring in her hectic adolescences life. _"If Tommy can only hear me play,"_ Kimberly thought to herself. She found that music was her artistic expression of her emotions and feelings. The others couldn't wonder how Kim developed an interest in music, but the only one that knew the answer was Kimberly herself.

"I think that's about it," Kim said to herself as she stopped playing, "Well…that does it then I guess. I finally beat."

"What is that all for now?" Tommy replied as he stood behind Kim, "For a minute, I thought you were getting to the best part of the song. I was actually looking forward hearing you play some more, Beautiful."

"Tommy!" Kim smiled as she ran up and hugged him, "You're here! When did you arrive? How? What changed your mind?"

"Whoa slow down Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "Take it easy. You're asking me too many questions at once! I decided at last minute…that I wanted to be here with my friends that's it."

"How did you know where to find me? Did the others tell you where I was? I never imagined that you show up at the last minute. What did you do before you came up here?"

"It's nothing important. I just…wanted to take a break away from the city and retreat somewhere quiet to be my girlfriend."

"Tommy?" Kim asked, "Is something the matter? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Huh…it's nothing," Tommy sighed, "Trust me."

"I can tell something is upsetting you," Kim said looking at him, "I've known you for a long time now Tommy and lying is one of your worst traits. Remember that we told each other that we'll be honest with each other because trust is something important in both a friendship and…even our relationship. You don't seem well. Did something happen."

"Can I ask something Kimberly?"

"Sure…what is it?"

"If…you discovered something that you weren't suppose to know and once you started looking for the truth," Tommy asked, "Is it worth…going through any trouble to get the truth despite the consequences that are at hand? Or will you stop looking for the truth and keep your promise not to look for the truth anymore?"

"Well if my I ever discovered someone was keeping secrets from me," Kim answered, "What I would do is confront them. Sometimes keeping secrets can hurt people. No one can never hide secrets forever. If there is something that involves you for example, I would say I will search for the truth and then…go from there. It will help free you from the burden of the pressure of baring something that can sometimes ultimately get the best of people."

"But what if someone that was close to you didn't want to tell you things that involved you for instance? Shouldn't you have the right to know the truth?"

"Of course you should Tommy. You should always be entitled to the truth. What makes a good relationship and even a family work is based on love, trust, and honesty. My father always taught me that lying and deception to those you love will hurt. Even though you believe you're protecting them from the truth, in the end there will always be suffering. But I can tell you…I didn't realize it until it was too late. Sometimes…I wish my dad was still alive and I would want to ask him for his advice."

"Do…you ever feel alone sometimes without him?" Tommy asked sheepily, "Will you always follow your dad's advice that it's not right to keep secrets from those you love?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss him," Kim said, "But you know something Tommy…I know I got people that care about me and are always there for me. Even though my dad is gone I know that I'll never be alone as long as I have people that care about me there for me…I even have you too."

"Kimberly," Tommy replied, "I…don't know what to say. I've…never had anyone felt this way."

"Don't be Tommy because you know what…if you ever feel lonely sometimes don't forget that you have people who care about you so much that look out for you. If at times you feel lonely just go somewhere that makes you feel at ease. I…never imagined that you were going to show up today…but I'm happy you're here." Tommy finally sat down next to Kim as she began to play her guitar again.

"So Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "When do I get to hear you sing? I always wanted to hear you sing and I thought you played wonderfully earlier."

"And since when does Tommy Oliver wanted to hear me sing?" Kim teased, "I thought you weren't into music."

"I think you're cut out for it. C'mon I want to hear you sing. Will you sing for me?"

"For you Tommy Oliver…I'll take that as a request," Kim smiled as she played, "I wrote this song earlier because what we were just talking about earlier reminded me of everything that happened years ago. Always remember Tommy…whatever happens to us in the long run promise me one thing."

"What is it beautiful?"

"Wherever happens always know I'll be there for you and wherever you are, promise me you wait for me?" Kim asked, "Let's promise each other that okay?"

"I promise," Tommy smiled as he squeezed Kim's hand, "You're something special to me. Will you sing for me?" With that Kimberly began to play the song:

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue 

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue   
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue 

_(Credit: Tyler Hilton & Bethany Joy Lenz- When the Stars go Blue) _

"Do you like it Tommy?" Kim asked as she finished playing, "I put a lot of thought into it. I actually…wrote the song for you."

"I really appreciate it Kimberly," Tommy smiled as he kissed her, "I promise I'll remember it always…even if I'm looking up to the sky. I'll always remember…and I promise you that it will be my turn to serenade you in return."


	4. All I Want for Christmas is You

Chapter 4-All I Want for Christmas is You

_**Author's Notes: **Just to give people the time span of this chapter right now because the last two chapters I've been getting a few people confused with the time period. First off, this chapter is now taking place during December ten years ago. Second, I'm now introducing the characters of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. I won't give anymore away for now...anyways on with the story. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the Holiday season came, many changes have occurred within the team. By the end of October Jason, Zack and Trini have left for the Peace Conference in Switzerland. After transferring their powers, it was fortunate for them to select Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to give their powers to. For the other rangers remaining, they were glad that their new friends were willing to join the team. Meanwhile, Tommy was still continuing his search for the truth behind that picture David gave him. Unfortunately it was causing tension between him and his parents at home the more he continued.

On the last before Christmas Break, Tommy was on his way from the library at school where he found Kimberly in the Music Room on the piano. Things between the two of could have been greater with new teammates, Christmas break, and best of all…not much monster activity around the city. At least for once, they were able to have time to themselves. Without causing any disturbance, Tommy slowly peered through the door watching Kim play on the piano. He never knew that she was such a talented musician. He knew that she was an excellent gymnast, but what surprised him about her were her musical talents.

"Who are you looking at?" Adam asked as he from behind.

"Keep it down!" Tommy whispered, "You're going to blow my cover!"

"Sorry," Adam replied, "Why are you spying on your girlfriend playing the piano for? Anyways she's been playing that same damn tune the whole entire week. Rocky, Billy and I found her in there yesterday playing that same piano piece over and over again."

"I see," Tommy replied, "Do you know what it's called?"

"Don't ask me," Adam said, "I don't know anything about piano music. Why don't you go ask Kimberly what that piece is? Or should I blow your cover for you?"

"Oh c'mon give me a break. I've only been going out with Kim for about 3 months now and I'm having a hard time as it seems to know what my girlfriend likes. This is going to be our first Christmas together…and the problem is I don't know what my plans are this year."

"Don't stress too much about it," Adam said as he left, "Kim will like anything you give her Tommy. She'll understand that. So we'll meet up later at the Juice Bar?"

"Yeah later Adam," Tommy replied, "See you later." Tommy continued to peer through the music room door watching Kimberly play. There was something about the song she was playing that made him want to hear her play more. The melody of it felt very emotional and although he never paid much attention to music, he was beginning to appreciate it. Kim managed to spot him spying on her when she looked up and then she stopped playing.

"Oh my gosh I didn't see you there!" Kim replied surprised, "About…how long were you…"

"Long enough to hear you play Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "You shouldn't have stopped."

"But I had to Tommy…I forgot how the rest of the piece goes. I only remember it by hearing it and then afterwards I keep the melody in my mind. Sometimes I can play it all…but then half the time I seem to forget the rest of it."

"But I liked it and I liked how you played it. Do you know what it's called?"

"I'm not sure...what the title of piece is called," Kim sighed, "I only heard it recently on the radio 2 weeks ago and I instantly liked it…only problem is I don't know who it's by and what the title of the song is. I wish I knew."

"You'll figure it out," Tommy said, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kimberly smiled, "Besides Aisha is coming over at around 6:00pm. Mom asked me to invite her over for dinner."

"Okay then let's go then," Tommy smiled as they left, "Thank goodness it's the last day of school for Christmas break."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later on the way from school the two of them passed by the park. Tommy and Kimberly were discussing about their plans for the holiday. Kimberly was excited about spending Christmas with her family, but Tommy didn't say much about what he was going to do with his parents for Christmas. Kim can see that Tommy's relationship with his parents, especially his mom in particular had a lot of tension. She hasn't met Tommy's parents yet and hearing from Tommy about his parents, she can sense that he doesn't like talking about them much. Seeing that Tommy didn't want to talk about spending the holidays with family, she needed to distract his mind from all of his problems he's been having as of lately.

"You want to know what I want for Christmas this year?" Kim suddenly asked.

"What is that?" Tommy asked, "What do you wish for?"

"A White Christmas," Kim smiled, "I want a Christmas with snow this year! I want to see snow this year! I can always wish for it every year."

"You know it doesn't snow in Angel Grove Kim," Tommy replied, "We have really humid weather down here every year. Besides…why do you want to it to snow? It can't happen."

"And why can't my wish come true Tommy? You want to know something?"

"What is it Beautiful?"

"My favorite season…is winter," Kim answered, "I want to see what it's like when it snows. I haven't seen my first snowfall since I was 6 years old. My family went on a winter vacation to Aspen and it was the first time I ever saw snow. I loved that Christmas that year because I was so excited to see snow. I remember every year there used to be this outdoor winter showcase at the ski resort in Aspen and my father bought us tickets to the concert one night and we watched it as it snowed outside. It's only on rare occasions I ever get to see it snow."

"If you had one wish this Christmas Kim, what would it be?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Kim replied surprised, "Are you asking me what I want for Christmas?"

"Is there a problem asking you what you wished for this Christmas Beautiful?"

"I already told you if you weren't listening the first time Tommy," Kim smiled, "I wish for a White Christmas this year like the one I had in Aspen when I was 6 years old."

"Well…do you have a wish right now?" Tommy smiled as he held her hand, "If you're wish came true say…right now what would happen?"

"I don't get it what you're saying," Kim replied confused, "Are you trying to ask me if it were to snow right now…what would I do?"

"What would you do…on the first day of the first snowfall?" Tommy asked smiling, "The first snowfall you see Kim…you must have some plans." Tommy just smiled as he pulled Kimberly along to a pile of fallen leaves as he stood on top of a picnic table with a bunch of leaves in his hand, "Do…you want me to make it snow for you?"

"Huh? Tommy what are you doing?" Kim asked confused, "Tommy? Are you going to make it snow for me then?"

"It's the first day of winter," Tommy smiled throwing leaves into the air as they began to descend upon Kim, "It's the first snowfall Kimberly! Where are you going to be? Where do imagine going on the first day?"

"Well…I want to go to a ski resort where it's snowing at Christmas time," Kim smiled dancing around and throwing the fallen leaves around, "And I am going…to meet someone there. Then I want to go down near an open field at the ski resort and make a snowman."

"Okay it's still snowing some more," Tommy smiled grabbing more leaves and throwing them up, "What else are you going to do Beautiful?"

"I want to see a concert," Kim smiled, "I want to see an indoor concert and at night…I want to walk outside and I want to make sure whoever I'm meeting will be there. That is what I wish for this Christmas." After they finished throwing leaves, Tommy started brushing off the leftover leaves off Kim to clean her up, "Tommy…thanks for making it snow. But I didn't ask you a question."

"And what question is that going to be?"

"What would you do on the first day of the first snowfall?" Kim asked holding his hand.

"I'm going to meet someone," Tommy replied, "I'm going to meet them this Christmas and we'll just wait and see what happens from then on. You'll never know…maybe your wish may come true Kim."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, Kim invited Aisha over for dinner. Ms. Hart was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the girls. There was a lot going on in the Hart household. Mrs. Hart had a lot to deal with her son Kenny's wedding. Kim couldn't wait until her brother was getting married this Valentine's Day coming up. She was excited about being a bridesmaid at her brother's wedding. Aisha and Kim were in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Tommy did the cutest thing today," Kim replied, "You should have seen it Aisha."

"Everyday it's always about Tommy and of course I get it girl," Aisha smiled, "So what happened today?"

"Well, we were down by the park today and I was telling him about…" Kim replied but she was instantly cut off by Aisha who knew what she was going to say.

"Your dream about a White Christmas this year," Aisha replied, "And your wish about the first snowfall you see. Why is it so important for you to see the first snowfall again? You haven't seen one since you were 6 years old."

"Kimberly has always dreamt about her idea of a fantasy White Christmas since she was a little girl," Mrs. Hart suddenly said, "For as long as I could remember, ever since that holiday season we went to Aspen, Kimberly has always longed to see snow again. Kim's father would always promise her that one day we'll go back to Aspen for vacation. He always had a thing for winter too you know. I guess Kim's love and desire for winter comes from her father."

"Mom…do you recall the music concert that year?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I remembered it," Mrs. Hart smiled, "Your father wasn't much of a music expert but he took an interest in it for my sake and Kimberly's sake. The opening act of the concert that year was a variation of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on piano. I instantly loved it and so did Kimberly's father. That night…he surprised me by announcing that we renew our wedding vows to start the New Year. Do you remember that Kimberly?"

"Yeah, Kenny and I were happy for you two," Kim smiled, "Dad outdid himself that year."

"It sounds it Mrs. Hart that you and Mr. Hart had a good marriage going," Aisha said.

"You could say that girls," Mrs. Hart replied as she prepared the table, "So you girls hungry now? Dinner is ready now."

"Sure let's go," Kim said as they sat down for dinner and started eating, "Mom…before everything that happened with dad, what did…you love about him?"

"It's been a long time you asked me that Kimberly. Why do you seem curious sweetie?"

"Just wondering," Kim replied eating, "What did you love about dad?"

"Well all I could say is that I loved him for who he was," Mrs. Hart smiled, "After your father died, I realized why he did that and asked for the divorce…it was out of selfless love. He wanted the best for me and you kids. He loved you guys more than anything and he wanted us to be happy. Your father was something special and I do miss him. If you knew someone who loved you so much and would do anything just to ensure your happiness then that's all that matters. Your father wanted to make sure before he passed away that he didn't want us to be in mourning after his passing and that we were to move on with our lives."

"Your dad must have been one great guy Kim," Aisha said, "That is what I call true love."

"I get it now...I understand," Kim smiled, "Thanks mom I get it now! I understand it now!"

"What?" Mrs. Hart asked surprised, "Aisha is there something going on?" It probably came around Aisha that Kim hasn't told her mother about Tommy. She found it a daring move to secretly seek advice about improving her love life at the age of seventeen.

"Huh…nothing at all Mrs. Hart," Aisha replied, "You know…it's just we get a bit curious about teenage romances at such a young age and always tend to ask our elders about their past experiences. There's nothing…to worry about."

"Thanks Aisha I owe you for this," Kim quietly murmured to her friend, "I appreciate it."

"You owe me for this one," Aisha replied, "I take it…you have a plan of some sort. Whatever it is good luck girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy arrived home from the Youth Center at around 8pm that night. Unfortunately he found his house to be unoccupied right now. He assumed that his parents would be home but all he found was a note by on the refrigerator door. Tommy was being used to having his parents in and out once in awhile and he was force to look after himself. But despite now much tension there was between them…sometimes he felt that loneliness of being by himself for the holidays. He was an only child. Knowing that Christmas was about spending the holidays with family, Tommy felt like he didn't have a family to spend Christmas with. He took the letter off the refrigerator door and he began to read it.

_Dear Tommy,_

_If you were home earlier to realize that your father and I would be force to leave you behind for the holidays, then we could have discuss some arrangements for you for the holidays. Anyways the publishing company has called and due to the promotion of the new novel, the book tour has been extended for another couple of weeks. Your father has flown out to Manchester for the holiday season on another business trip. _

_We don't know how long we will be away for but I left you the number to your father's hotel in Manchester where he will be staying and I left you a number to the publicist in case you need to get in contact with me. To ensure that there are no mishaps that occurred as of recently with your encounter with David Truheart, I called your Uncle John and Aunt Jessica. They have agreed to take you in for your holiday vacation. You'll be spending Christmas with them at the ski resort in Aspen. _

_Your father and I think it's best that you don't spend Christmas by yourself and frankly I am concern about you son. At least you are not alone this Christmas. Anyways everything has been arranged and your aunt and uncle will be picking you up tomorrow morning. Don't be late son! Anyways we'll call to check up on you._

_Merry Christmas Tommy!_

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

"So much for a nice holiday," Tommy sighed, "But at least I have Uncle John and Aunt Jess to spend Christmas with." He was surprised to read the letter and he found out where he was going…Aspen. He looked at it and realized he would be spending Christmas in Aspen. For the first time he was planning to initiate a plan for Christmas. With that he decided to call his aunt and uncle.

"Hello Rush residence," John Rush replied on the other end.

"Uncle John it's Tommy," he replied on the other end, "I got mom's letter and I take it she already talk to you about the arrangement. I'm satisfied with it."

"Yeah and I'm glad of that Tommy," John said, "So will you be ready for tomorrow? It's a long drive to Aspen. You're going to have fun there."

"Uncle John…are there any activities going on up at the ski resort?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, there's a concert that's taking place on Christmas," John added, "Your aunt took the liberty of looking into the weather and it should be snowing on Christmas. In terms of the concert, there are some tickets available and if you want, I can reserve some. Do you want to see it?"

"Do you mind?" Tommy asked, "I would…like to see it anyways."

"Okay," John answered, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Actually Uncle John…there is one more thing I would like to request if you don't mind?"

"What is that?"

"Do…you mind I invite some people over for the holidays? It's just…I want to make this a Christmas to remember."

"Is there someone in particular you want to bring Tommy?" John asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was waiting at home the next day for his aunt and uncle to pick him up. It was his first time spending Christmas without his parents around. Actually, in fact ever since he first moved to Angel Grove 2 years ago his parents weren't around much. His dad would always be away on a business trip constantly. In terms of his mother, being the son of a famous writer didn't help much either. No one at school didn't know about Tommy being the son of a famous writer, not even Kimberly. He never liked people prying into his personal life hence the reason why he lived on the west end of Angel Grove in a high private secluded neighbourhood. However, there was that sort of resentment he felt looking at his friends. His friends had perfectly good relationships with their parents who loved and looked out for them. _"Why can't I have that same relationship with my parents?"_ Tommy thought to himself.

He sat on the front steps of the house examining the picture again. The mystery behind the picture was getting to him and even worse…it made become suspicious of his mother and his encounter with David Trueheart. Although sometimes his mother wouldn't tell him certain things, Tommy was definitely sure his parents were hiding something…and it involved him. The irony of the picture was although it looked like a group picture, apart of it was burned off. David told him that the picture wasn't complete. Maybe if he found the other half of the picture, maybe he could find some answers. As he looked up, Tommy saw David drive by.

"It seems like every single time I look at this picture you show up," Tommy replied, "Are…you spying on me or something?"

"I was just in the neighborhood visiting my parents' grave," David replied, "I didn't know you lived around here. Maybe we should stop running into each other like this."

"Actually…if you have a minute I want to ask you something?"

"What is that?" David asked, "I got a minute to spare." David pulled his car over to the curve of Tommy's house, "What do you want to know? I suppose you still have more questions…if it is concerning your mother's past."

"It seems like you know so much about my mother's past because she was friends with your parents, Jason's dad, and your adopted father," Tommy said, "Before I ask, I just want to apologize about what happened the last time my mom showed up. She just…overreacted a bit for some reason and she believes that you might tell me some things that I shouldn't know."

"It's okay," David answered, "My dad said your mother used to be like that in high school. In fact, your mother and my biological mother Rose Kinseeker were best friends in High School. That's at least one thing you just learned about your mother's past. My dad likes me to know much about my real parents just to see what kind of people they were and what other people remember about them."

"I think this is also by coincidence of the both of us meeting…just like my friendship with Jason and the others. Somehow our parents' past in high school reflected our friendships in the future. Somehow they were all close…even after high school right? Or did something happen after they graduated? I want to know more about my mother's past in Angel Grove. I…want to know more…please I need to know."

"Well you could say that," David continued, "But although you're a bit too young and mother should be telling you this, not me. However, I will take up your request. Anyways your mother in fact was in love with a high school sweetheart long before she met your dad. Your mother met this guy who was also a friend of my parents, but I don't know who he is. From what I heard your mother was madly in love with this guy until he left her and married another woman. It left your mother devastated, but someone else was also in love with your mother too. The only difference is that it was a one sided love from the heart. After your mom's high school sweetheart left, my real parents married a few years later."

"I couldn't help but wonder," Tommy said, "You said you came to Angel Grove looking for your brother you haven't seen in 17 years. Why all of a sudden you want to find him now?"

"Because…I want to meet him and get to know him," David said, "Actually, the whole mystery behind our parents' past will also affect him too. My brother that I'm searching for is in fact…an illegitimate child my biological mother had. You see while my real parents were married, my mother had a one night stand by accident with one of her high school friends in the picture you're holding. My real father wanted to raise him as his own son, but also he wanted to know the truth my brother's fraternity. When my mother died, she left behind a bunch of entries in her journal that there was only one person who knew my real father believed knew my brother's true fraternity."

"Who is it?" Tommy asked as suddenly there was a feeling of anxiety inside of him from hearing David's story, "Did my mom…ever know about this?"

"All we know is my real father James Kinseeker died before he found out the truth," David said as he was ready to leave, "But it didn't matter. My real father loved him too as his own son, but his only regret was putting this whole mystery to rest. That's why…I feel I have an obligation to discover the truth…for his sake and my brother's. If I do ever find him…I wouldn't know have an idea of how he'll react. Anyways Tommy, take care and Merry Christmas." With that, David drove off and a few minutes later, Tommy's Uncle John and Aunt Jessica arrived.

"Took you long to arrive," Tommy teased, "Do you have any reasons why you guys are late?"

"Tommy Oliver don't you start with me young man," John replied to his nephew as he loaded up his bags into the car and drove, "Did you wait long?"

"You could say that Uncle John," Tommy replied, "I was patient enough to wait while time passed. I managed to keep myself amused."

"That's good of you dear," Jessica added, "Trust us Tommy you'll have a good time in Aspen for Christmas. We got tickets to that concert at the ski resort reserved. If you want, you can invite your friends up if you want."

"Yeah and if you have a girlfriend yet," John teased, "Bring her up too."

"Okay you can stop Uncle John," Tommy smiled, "Anyways thanks for having me for the holiday. I really appreciate it."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So there was no answer at Tommy's house?" Billy asked as he went out shopping for Christmas presents with Kim and the others on Christmas Eve.

"Nope," Kim replied, "I suppose he might have gone away for the holidays. But he didn't mention anything to me about that. Tommy wasn't keen on talking about his plans for the holidays. Anyways my mom has plans for us to spend Christmas with my Aunt Sam and my cousin Courtney. My aunt is sending Courtney to live with us for awhile because she's going on tour with her gymnastic teams and she thinks its best for Courtney to be near home."

"That's nice when will that happen?" Rocky asked.

"After the holidays are over," Kim smiled, "Courtney is only 7 years old but I treat as if she is little sister. Aunt Sam wants Courtney to stay with us so it avoids her from throwing off her schedule. Courtney is happy about it."

"So what are you planning to get Tommy for Christmas?" Aisha asked, "Have you thought about it yet?"

"Yeah…but I'm not telling you guys because it's a surprise," Kim replied, "This is going to be our first Christmas together. We haven't been going out for that long but it still feels like there is this gap between us. For one, he doesn't like talking about his home life, nor his personal life. Second, he doesn't like to smile much nor socialize with people much. Sometimes he seems sad and depressed at times. Third…he seems to have a hard time telling me how he feels about me. It's like he's holding back or something. I've known Tommy for a long time and still I can never figure him out."

"Okay so Tommy may come off as a loner and has a bit of issues," Adam added, "But the fact that matters is…he cares about you. Take this analogy from my point of view. Think of your relationship with Tommy like the north star."

"What?" Kim replied confused, "You want me to compare my relationship…to the North Star?"

"Shut up for a second and listen to Adam," Rocky teased, "He has a point if you listen."

"Anyways think of your relationship as the North Star, Polaris," Adam smiled, "Do you why that is the only star in the sky that doesn't move? It is used to navigate your way because all you need to know is look north to find your way. But the mystery behind Polaris is that although not many people know where it is in the sky, it always helps people find their way…even it asks as a magnet to bring two people together. Remember, although you and Tommy may come off as two completely different people, opposites attract."

"Well thank you for the analogy Mr. Park," Kim replied, "So I guess I'm done with my shopping then. I got to go you guys, I don't want to keep my mom waiting."

"Take care Kimberly," the others replied as she left, "And Merry Christmas."

As soon as Kim arrived home from her shopping trip, she was wrapping the last of the Christmas presents up. She tried calling Tommy's house again but there was no answer again and she just picked up the answering machine. "_I wonder could where Tommy is?"_ Kim thought to herself. Kimberly thought that he might have gone away for Christmas with his family, even though he didn't mention it. As soon as she was done wrapping up the presents, her mom arrived home.

"Hey honey did you just arrive home?" Mrs. Hart asked, "I see you wrapped up the last of the presents. Anyways…there is a surprise for you outside."

"Oh I love surprises," Kim smiled as she went outside and she saw a mini van outside, "What is all of this? Mom what is going on?"

"Well there has been a change of plans," Mrs. Hart said, "You see…you're might to spend Christmas away from home for the first time this year dear. I know this at last minute but something very urgent came up. Anyways there have been some arrangements made and considering you're going to spend Christmas Eve alone, I arranged for you to stay with someone."

"What? Mom c'mon!" Kim sighed, "It's Christmas Eve! Where am I going to go?"

"You're going to stay with some relatives out east. It's a long drive but you'll be there by Christmas morning and they agreed to look after you," Mrs. Hart replied, "Now you have to get all your things ready quickly it's a long drive. Kimberly…I suggest you bring some very warm clothes. It might be a little chilly."

"Fine…I'll get my things ready," Kim sighed as she packed up quickly, "Gosh this is not the Christmas I had in mind. Thanks mom this some surprise!" With that Kimberly went inside.

"I think I find this romantic from what I heard on the phone," Mrs. Hart smiled as she was talking to the driver, "I don't think Kimberly has a clue what's going on. Just make sure he takes care of her for the holidays okay? I talk to that boy and I warned him if anything happens to my daughter…then he'll be in trouble."

"I'm sure he'll take watch out for your daughter," the driver replied as Kim came out with her bags ready, "He's a good kid."

"Alright I'm ready now," Kim sighed as she loaded her stuff into the van, "I'm going to miss you mom and Merry Christmas."

"Have a good trip dear," Mrs. Hart replied hugging her daughter, "Merry Christmas Kimberly. I left you a little present in the van for you."

Kimberly sat in the back seat of the van bummed out. At last minute, her mom decides to send her away for Christmas. She didn't know where she was going, nor which one of her relatives she's spending Christmas with. The fact of the matter was she found herself alone for Christmas without her family, friends, or even for that matter Tommy. It was all quiet for the whole duration of the car ride and it seemed like forever. Kim was completely bored so she decided to open the present her mother gave her. It was a pink s fleeced winter jacket that came with a white scarf, a white bonnet, and a pair of pink mittens. It was thoughtful of her mom to buy it, but she knew it wouldn't be snowing anytime soon in California. Not sure of how long she'll be on the road, Kimberly soon fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The mini van finally pulled up into the parking lot of their destination as soon as morning sunlight came. After the van was parked and the engine was off, the driver woke up Kimberly in the back. "Okay here we are," the driver replied opening the door, "It's a bit chilly out there so I suggest you bundle up young lady. I'm instructed to take your bags up to where you'll be staying. The receptionist will tell you where you'll be staying. I'm required to tell you once we arrived your mom had a contact arrange to meet you out in front of the walkway towards the event hall." As the driver opened up the doors, Kim woke up feeling cold as she started shivering.

"What the heck? Where am I?" Kim asked shivering, "Damn it's flipping cold! This can't be! Excuse me driver…are we by any chances in Aspen?" Kim quickly changed into some warm clothes in the van and wore the jacket and winter ware her mom gave her, "Mom did have a reason to buy this stuff for me. How much do I owe you sir?"

"Don't worry about the ride someone has taken care of it," the driver replied, "We had earlier arrangements. I'll take your bags and here's your hotel key. They'll meet you in a short moment so I suggest the young lady get going."

Kim was ready and was bundled up warmly. She was walking towards the destination spot the driver instructed her to go. She found herself spending Christmas at a ski resort in Aspen, but she knew this resort. It was the same ski resort Kim spent Christmas at when she was 6 years old. Her mom sent her to spend Christmas at the same place but with whom. She looked at the scenery and admired it bringing back some good old memories. Kim was happy once again to see snow again and assuming that it snowed up here in Aspen a few days ago it was obvious. Suddenly as she on the sidewalk heading towards the event hall, it started snowing again. Kim smiled as she stuck out her hand to touch the snow but she was surprised when she noticed a man in a white jacket standing by the trees and it happened to be Tommy.

"I see it's the first snowfall on Christmas Day Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "So what brings you up here in Aspen on the first snowfall of the day?"

"Well I haven't had the slightest clue," Kim smiled as she realized Tommy was the one who made this little arrangement, "It's the first snowfall of the day. I am meeting someone at a ski resort for Christmas. I endured a long car ride and I'm totally surprised of the turn of events this holiday."

"You're waiting for someone?" Tommy smiled, "I'm meeting someone too. Why don't we keep each other company then while we wait?"

"I'd like that thank you very much," Kim replied as Tommy took her hand, "We'll keep each other company for now." The two of them started walking side by side and Kim was surprised to find Tommy at the same ski resort and she wanted to know how he managed to pull one of the biggest stunts off.

"I know…you're a hard person to surprise and I'm sorry for the panic," Tommy said, "I called your mom and I asked if you can spend Christmas with me and my aunt Jess and Uncle John here in Aspen. Although she was hesitate, she reluctantly agreed and thought it was a nice gesture. I didn't know I was spending Christmas with aunt Jess and uncle John until my folks left me a note saying I was. We have been up here for about a few days now. Very ironic that I ended up being at the same ski resort you were at when you were six. That's why I wanted to bring you up here and surprise you."

"Well most certainly you outdid yourself on that one Tommy Oliver," Kim smiled, "I really appreciate that you would want me up here with you and your aunt and uncle for Christmas Tommy. I guess…my wish came true didn't it?"

"You can say that Beautiful."

"And I take it…the driver was your uncle John was it?"

"Yeah he was in on my little Christmas stunt too. There's a concert tonight in the main event hall…if you're interested on going? We got tickets and there's an extra one for you. It's at 8pm tonight. Does it sound like a date?"

"I'd would love to go Tommy. This does bring back old memories. I guess…this isn't such a bad Christmas after all. I take it you already opened up all your presents?"

"You could say that," Tommy smiled, "But the best present I got this year is right next to me and that is all I could ask for. Merry Christmas Kimberly Hart."

"Merry Christmas Tommy."

The two of them spent the entire afternoon together skiing and sight seeing. At one point both Tommy and Kimberly were having snowball fights with each other and dosing each other in piles of snow. The whole winter experience was a first for them. It never snowed in Angel Grove and although they weren't home for the holidays, this was the next best thing. Later on the two ended up building a snowman together. However, despite it turning out to look like complete rubbish, it was still decent. They both sat on a table and each of them constructed their own miniature snowmen. Tommy found it funny that Kim's snowman had a big mouth but she replied it had something to say. It was cute when Tommy pushed the two together.

"I envy them," Kim teased, "Look at them Tommy! Those two are close together and it looks like they have something to say to each other."

"I find it cute actually," Tommy joked, "Those two are telling each other how they feel."

"Yeah but still…I envy them," Kim smiled, "But envy them in a cute way." Kimberly turned around gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't envy them anymore."

"Kimberly!" Kim turned around and with that Tommy gave Kim a kiss on the lips, "There…now you don't have to be envy at them anymore."

By six o'clock, Tommy and Kim went inside to have Christmas dinner with his aunt and uncle before the concert. Later on that night, Tommy and Kimberly went back to their hotel rooms to get ready for the concert. Luckily, in case of emergencies Kim packed a pink silk mini dress and high heels to wear in case of any semi-formal parties. Kimberly's hotel room was two doors down from where Tommy and his relatives were staying at. Of course she figured out they paid for her accommodations. Meanwhile, Tommy's uncle and aunt were dressing up for the concert and as soon as seven-thirty came, Tommy went to Kim's hotel room to pick her up. They were all ready to go.

"We'll meet you down in the lobby okay?" Jess replied, "Just make sure you and Kim are down there shortly?"

"Okay aunt Jess," Tommy said as he knocked on Kim's hotel door, "Kimberly? Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm coming," Kim replied coming out as Tommy observed her outfit, "Do I look okay?"

"I find it beautiful," Tommy smiled, "C'mon Miss Tardy we don't want to be late for the concert do we?"

"I'm not all that tardy! Anyways we should get a move on then?"

"Yeah we don't want to keep my aunt and uncle waiting."

Tommy and Kimberly headed to the lobby to meet up with John and Jessica. So far the day has been memorable for most parts. Knowing that Kimberly loved music so much, Tommy thought that by bringing her to the concert would end a perfect Christmas Day. It was like Tommy was making Kim's wish of a white Christmas come alive. The concert experience was breathtaking. Neither of them never heard such wonderful pieces of music before. There were bands playing Christmas songs, jazz bands, choirs, singers, and a wide range of musical talent to entertain the audience.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The show was almost closing and the last segment featured various piano solos. Most of the time neither of them talked so they wouldn't disrupt the performances. "Now ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mi Lee Kang tonight," the host announced, "Kang Mi Lee is a piano prodigy from Seoul, Korea and topping the Asian music world. For her American debut concert, she'll play for us her piece First Time." As the last pianist came out everyone applauded as she started playing. However, as

Mi Lee Kang started playing her song "First Time", Kim was silent. Hearing the melody of the song, Kim recognized it…because it was the same piece she was playing in the music room the day Tommy was spying on her.

"Kim, do you recognize it?" Tommy asked, "Are you surprised?"

"I'm…speechless Tommy," Kim smiled, "That's the song I was playing. How did you know?"

"I came by earlier yesterday and I recognized it when I heard it," Tommy smiled, "They had a sound check yesterday and Mi Lee Kang was playing First Time. I remembered the tune and I hope it would surprise you."

"First Time," Kim replied as they listened, "I like it. This has been such a wonderful night."

"I was hoping you would Beautiful," Tommy smiled squeezing her hand, "First Time…it's a nice title to a song."

After the concert was finished, Jess and John went up earlier back to the hotel leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone. The two stayed around the event hall just grabbing a cup of coffee at the bar. They couldn't help but watch a lot of anxious fans talking with the musicians about the concert. Kim was anxious to meet Mi Lee Kang because she was such a fan of her song. Tommy couldn't help but take Kim back and arrange a meeting.

"Huh excuse Mi Lee Kang," Tommy replied, "Hi my girlfriend is a big fan of your song. She really wanted to meet you in person."

"Well I'm touched that you liked my song," the pianist replied, "So is this the lucky lady?"

"I'm Kimberly Hart," Kim smiled shaking her hand, "I really enjoyed the concert especially that piece you played. I heard it on the radio."

"I'm glad you liked my song. I take it you're a musician as well yourself?"

"I like writing music and I play the guitar. Mostly I'm into gymnastics and all. Music is just a hobby of mine."

"That's very nice to hear. I see you have a nice boyfriend here. I can see you two are happy together and that my song inspired you two."

"Yeah I hear Kim play at school," Tommy added, "Huh I was wondering…if you can do me a favor for us please? It's a sort of Christmas request from a fan." Tommy went up to Mi Lee Kang and whispered something. A few seconds later, she was at the piano again and started playing as she made an announcement on the microphone.

"Okay, our next request is from Tommy Oliver to his girlfriend Kimberly Hart for First Time as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas Tommy and Kimberly and here's an encore of First Time to all the couples celebrating Christmas together." With that she started playing "First Time" while Tommy, Kimberly, and everyone else listened.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Kim smiled leaning on Tommy, "I'll always remember this one as being the best Christmas."

"Me too Beautiful," Tommy smiled giving her a kiss, "You want to know why…it's because it's the first time I'm spending Christmas with you."

"I know…and I love this song too," Kim smiled, "First Time…is my first Christmas with you. I know this song will remind us of that. I love it and sitting here with you."


	5. The Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

Chapter 5- The Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

_**Author's Notes: **For any disclaimers, the character of Courtney Hart is owned by me and not of those who work for the show. Second, my penname has now been changed from cmel to flipgurlpink11 for here on out. To the readers out there, this chapter will be a tearjerker for everyone. On a further note, Katherine will be introduced in this chapter to all readers. I'm working her involvement in the story later. Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kimberly you better get a move on!" Courtney replied, "You don't want to be late!"

"I know Courtney I got to go!" Kim yelled running out the door again towards the bus stop around the corner, "Eight o'clock…for once I'm on time for the bus!"

The New Year was already coming into full swing and with that a lot of changes once again happened. Time flies fast and one minute it's December, now it's February. For starters, Kimberly's cousin Courtney moved in with the Hart family while her mom was touring with her gymnastics team. The Ranger business has been quiet with the low count of monster attacks around the city. There were other things on Kimberly's mind. Recently she's been trying to compete for a spot in the Pan Global Games doubling her gymnastics practice at the Youth Center. There were tryouts being hosted in Angel Grove and Kimberly is anxious than ever to try out. As she waited for the bus, she was reading a plantlet containing information about the Pan Global Games when she noticed a blonde girl waiting at the bus stop too.

"You're reading up about the Pan Global Games?" the girl asked, "I'm sorry if I disturbing you I just find it fascinating you're reading up about the games. Are you competing to be on the Pan Global Team?"

"Actually I am for gymnastics," Kim smiled, "I'm trying to see if I can earn a spot on the gymnastics team. I've been working hard as of lately."

"Well I see you're working hard to earn a spot in the games," the girl replied, "Actually I was once in the Pan Global Games as a diver back home in Australia. If you want to earn a spot in the games all I can advise you is to keep applying yourself and keep your focus. Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Katherine Hillard I just transferred here to Angel Grove."

"I'm Kimberly Hart it's nice to meet you," Kim replied, "So is it your first day of school?"

"Yeah my dad was supposed to drive me for registration but he had an early business meeting so I have to take public transit to school," Kat said, "So this is the right bus that goes to Angel Grove High is it?"

"Yeah welcome to Angel Grove Katherine," Kim replied as they got onto the bus, "One word of advice…beware of Drill Sgt. Kaplan. He's the Principal but he's really strict and doesn't like tardy students like me for that matter. He deems me as being the Queen of Tardiness because I'm always late. Anyways I want to hear more about the Pan Global Games if you don't mind?"

"Okay I can tell you more," Kat smiled at her new friend, "I'll give you some heads up on it."

At school Kimberly introduced the others to Katherine after she came out of the office for administration purposes. Kat began to tell them about her life back in Australia and they all began to bond once they reached homeroom. Tommy came in a few minutes later as he took his normal seat next to Kim.

"Hey Beautiful," Tommy smiled giving Kim a kiss, "For once Miss Tardy is early for class."

"Well I got Courtney to thank for that," Kim said, "Blasted kid woke up at 6:30am just to watch the Mickey Mouse Club with her! Ever since Courtney moved in it's been nothing but hectic at my place. My brother's wedding is coming up next week."

"I see you guys are busy," Tommy replied, "How is your brother doing with pre-wedding jitters? Is he excited or nervous?"

"A bit of both," Kim said, "Anyways are we still on for the movies next Friday?"

"You bet on it," Tommy answered as he didn't notice Kat sitting behind Kim trying to talk to Kimberly, "Oh I'm sorry I must be interrupting something."

"No problem it's my fault for interrupting," Kat replied.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you," Kim said, "Katherine, this is Tommy Oliver, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Kat smiled shaking his hand, "Kimberly must be a lucky girl. How long have you been dating?

"Almost six months," Tommy smiled, "We're celebrating our sixth month anniversary tonight."

"Yeah I'm glad to have a guy like Tommy," Kim smiled.

"That's good you two are together," Kat replied as she turn to face the front. She kind of found Tommy a bit attractive, but also she felt a bit of uncomfortably seeing Tommy and Kimberly romantically interact with one another. _"I wonder what he sees in her. They're completely opposite from each other. But at least Kim has good taste in men. Tommy does seem attractive." _

"Katherine?" Tommy called, "It was nice to meet you. Maybe you can hang out with us some time after school. We can show you around Angel Grove."

"Same here," Kat replied, "I would take that to consideration."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kimberly and the others decided to take Kat to the Youth Center after school. Tommy said he was going to meet up with them later on. Kim was putting some extra time to practice her gymnastics while the others watched. They noticed that Kim was working extra hard if she wanted to earn a spot in the Pan Global Games. They watched as she did her routine on the balance beam. Kat found it impressive and she decided to help her new friend out with her application to compete in the games next year. After an two hours, Kim finally stopped.

"I must say Kimberly that is very impressive," Kat complimented, "You must have some talent on the balance beam. How long have you been doing gymnastics?"

"All my life," Kim replied, "I was hoping to make it for the Pan Global Team next year."

"If you want I can help you," Kat said, "I'm planning to tryout again for the Diving Team next year. We can apply together."

"That would be great," Kim smiled.

"But I got to ask Kimberly," Billy asked, "If…it doesn't work out with the Pan Global Games, do you have any other plans of what you'll consider for next year?"

"Well…I haven't thought much about it," Kim replied, "All I can think about is competing for a spot on the Pan Global Team. I do want to do other things besides gymnastics. If this gymnastics thing doesn't work, well…I might plan to do something in architecture, interior designing or contracting. I actually took a few courses in landscape designing and architecture. But you'll never know. Maybe I might stick to gymnastic, maybe take up a career in music, but you'll never know what can happen in the future."

"Can't believe that graduation is coming up soon," Rocky replied, "At times like this you would have to consider your future career."

"You could say that again," Kat added, "Just like Kim said…if I can't make it on the Pan Global Team next year, I'll probably continue dancing. I was thinking about studying ballet aboard next year if I lose my opportunity. You have to at least have a backup plan."

"Oh shoot!" Kim yelled as she looked at her watch, "I lost track of time! It's already 5:15 and I need to pick up Courtney from her friend's house! We're suppose to head down to the church for the wedding rehearsal! I got to go guys!"

"And imagine how your cousin will react if you don't pick her up?" Aisha teased.

"I know," Kim replied as she packed up her stuff and left, "I got to go. See you later guys."

"Don't be late," Adam replied as Kim left.

-----------------------------------------------------

When it was half past five, Kimberly managed to arrive on time with her cousin Courtney for her brother's wedding rehearsal. She was going to be a bridesmaid and Courtney was going to be a flower girl at the wedding. She met her brother Kenny's fiancée Demi. But soon in less than a few weeks, Demi was going to be Kim's sister-in-law. Her mother was there to facilitate the rehearsal at the church making sure everything was in order. The wedding was taking a lot of stress on the family preparing everything from invitations to reception, to clothing. By 9pm, the rehearsal was finally done. Kim's family went ahead first, while Kim herself left half an hour later from the church. Suddenly, she saw Tommy across the street hanging out with an older man. Without being seen, Kim decided to follow them from a far distance.

"If you want to talk anytime you can come by the university," David said, "I work as a TA with Dr. Scott. I'm working to get my teacher's license. Dr. Scott is neurologist at the hospital but he teaches also at the university. He's your friend Jason's father. My dad and him go back a long way. That's why he knows me because of my dad and my birth parents."

"That's pretty exciting," Tommy replied with a sigh, "I need to ask you something."

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kim wondered as they sat at a nearby café.

"Let me guess…you found out the truth didn't you? Is that is what's wrong?" David asked.

"Maybe…I shouldn't have known, but how can they have lie to me all these years? David…I just found out an hour ago that I was adopted. My parents were talking about you and how we were related. Is it true? Did you come to Angel Grove…looking for me? I need to know. Am I your half-brother?"

"Everything that I told you is true," David replied, "I came to Angel Grove…looking for you. I know this is all a shock for you, but you said you wanted to know. Your parents should have told you this a long time ago. Tommy? Are you okay?"

"I didn't believe it at first," Tommy sighed, "After 17 years…I find out. It hurts so much to know the truth. I always…wondered why I felt this sort of emptiness inside. I…felt resentment towards them…for the fact that I grew up as an illegitimate adopted child."

"Which part hurts the most? The fact you were kept in the dark about this, or who you are?"

"That's the problem I don't know who I am now. But…I can't blame them. They raised me as their own son, and the fact that we're brothers at least there's some sense of closure. I then asked my folks who were my birth parents. My mom told me a bit about my birth mother, actually about our real mother Rose."

"Rose and Janice were best friends in high school. But…however there was this one incident that occurred 17 years ago. I was maybe 4 years old at the time. My birth father and our birth mother were sort of having some marital problems. The whole thing blew up during a friend's wedding. What happened were my parents got into a huge argument and after that my birth father left the reception that night with me in tow. Rose stayed behind but she was too upset to talk to anyone, except for my adopted dad, Grant and some guy that they used to call Nate. Your mother left the reception early that night because she was upset that her ex-fiancée married some other woman. She went to talk to James to try to work things out."

"What happened?" Tommy asked, "You seemed young…but you were there at that wedding reception? Was this…at the time our real mom got pregnant with me?"

"Yeah…it happened at this wedding reception 17 years ago. During the reception, things got out of hand. Rose got a bit wasted that night and she started hitting on one of her schoolmates there, one of the guys in the picture, except for my dad and Sam. It resulted in a surprising one night stand and about 3 weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. The only person she told about the pregnancy was Janice. But Rose was afraid. Knowing the full extent of infidelity, Rose made Janice swear not to tell James about what happened at the wedding reception that night. Eventually, she convinced James that she was pregnant with his kid."

"So…you're saying that my mom may know who my real father is? How the hell could this have happened that I ended up being created from a accidental one night stand? It's hard enough to grasp the fact that I'm adopted, but being born out of wedlock is another story!"

"That's only half the truth," David added, "Whoever your real father is…he must have meant a lot to Janice a long time ago because your father was someone that Janice knew well. She kept Rose's secret because of the consequences of Rose's infidelity being exposed and your mother's involvement on keeping this secret. You already know the truth Tommy about your true origins…if I were you, just accept the fact of who you are. But looking for your birth father…that is one thing I shouldn't suggest. Our mom may have her reasons to keep him a secret for your own protection and our family. If you were to ever find out the truth…it would hurt you in ways you couldn't imagine. I suggest you go home and patch things up with your folks for now. Ask them questions you want to know."

"Thanks David," Tommy replied as he left, "I guess…I'll be seeing you around." As soon as Tommy departed from the café, Kimberly slowly hid around the corner.

She couldn't believe what she just discovered. As Kim walked home, the latest revelation she just overheard surprised her. She had just discovered that Tommy was adopted. Kim went home and went up to her bedroom. She pulled out her old photo album and found a picture of her dad when he was in high school with his honor roll friends. Courtney came into Kim's room a few moments later.

"_I can't believe it! That's why it explains everything!"_ Kim thought to herself, "No wonder why Tommy is the way he is. I shouldn't have followed him tonight. Okay I just have to forget what I heard and pretend that I wasn't there ease dropping. It wasn't my place to hear it at all. Okay I won't tell Tommy I was there."

"Hey Kimberly what's you looking at?" Courtney asked, "Can I see?"

"Hey kiddo you're still up," Kim smiled at her cousin, "Anyways I'm just looking at an old picture of my dad when he was in high school You see? That was him with his friends from high school. He had a lot of them. It kind of reminds me of my friends in the picture a bit but still…I always find it intriguing as to why is that girl in the picture has her arm around dad's."

-----------------------------------------------------

By next Friday, Tommy and Kimberly were out on their date. Kimberly pretended everything was normal and that she didn't hear the latest revelation of Tommy's true fraternity. But somehow, it was still in Tommy's mind. However, he didn't want to alarm Kimberly about his latest personal trauma. His parents were trying their best to help him cope with the fact he was an adopted illegitimate child. But just as David advised him, Tommy's mom told him just cope with the terms of what has happened and stop. The two tried to make their date to the movies as normal as possible without any disruptions. They were cuddling up to one another and for Tommy, cuddling up with Kimberly was all he needed. After the movies, the two were walking around Downtown Angel Grove hand in hand.

"Okay Mr. Gloomy something's the matter," Kim replied in a concern voice, "You haven't been yourself all night. What's the matter?"

"You might have probably known the truth by now," Tommy sighed, "Even though I didn't notice you following me a couple of days ago when I met up with David, but it's okay. It didn't bother me that you followed me…but the latest shocker in my personal life did. You probably overheard me and David talking. That's why I feel like I need to open up to someone. It's been killing me for the last couple of days and I need to find some closure…with you to talk about it."

"_How did he know I followed him? Maybe he felt my presence or something," _Kim thought as she finally found her voice, "Tommy? What's the matter?"

"Can I ask you something Kimberly?" Tommy asked, "Who do you think I am? Who am I really to you? Who do you see me as? I don't know how to cope with all of this!"

"It wouldn't matter what I see on the outside," Kim said as she squeeze his hand, "It's what is what I see on the inside that matters to me Tommy. I wouldn't say it out loud and I know what you're going through."

"Just a couple of weeks ago I thought everything was normal. One minute your living life normally and the next minute you find out that not only you were adopted, but also an illegitimate child. I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I'm going to be known as Tommy Oliver or not? Am I going to be carrying this resentment towards my folks for the deceiving me from my true fraternity? I feel like all my life everyone has lied to me. I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"You want me to tell you who I see?" Kim smiled, "It wouldn't matter to me whether or not you are adopted or not. To me, I still see you as Thomas James Oliver, a black belt in martial arts, and a devoted leader of our team. Listen to me. I know this is all a big change for you and it's going to take some time to adjust. You have people you care and love you a lot. Even though you found out your true fraternity, it doesn't change who you are or the person you grew up to be. I still see you as the person you always were, and the person I became attracted to when I first you at the expo. Believe me when I say this…no matter who you are, in my eyes you will always be Tommy Oliver."

"It wouldn't matter…because at least you still see for who I am long before all of this and I'm glad of that," Tommy slowly smiled, "Let's keep this between you and me for now okay Beautiful? I know I can always trust you because you know what to say at the right time. I don't know what I'd do without you around? I'm glad to have you around."

"I will always keep my promise since the day at the lake," Kim added, "And if you're dark and moody…I promise to bring light to your day."

"And I promised you if you fall…I'll be there to catch you," Tommy smiled as he put her arm around her, "I will never let you fall down. I promised to keep you on balance."

"So what happens afterwards?" Kim asked, "What are you going to do? The truth is now out in the open. Are you…finally at ease?"

"Well…I know the truth of my fraternity…but it's only half the truth I know. Now I realize why I ended up here in Angel Grove…to find out the truth of my mother's past. If I figure out the truth, then I can get more answers to the truth of my fraternity. The first one being is I want to know who my real father is. I'm going to make it a vow to find out who my real father is…but I think he might be dead from what I heard from my mother."

"Why is it so important to find your father? If I were you…if it means this much to you to know who he is I suggest you find him. What can't stop from you from knowing who he is? Your parents must understand why you're doing this."

"My parents, or should I now say my adopted parents think that I already know too much Kim as it is. My mother is dead against of telling me more information on my birth parents. I think…I already said too much about my problems. I don't want to put a damper on our date Beautiful. I know I'm glad that I got you to talk to."

"You'll always have me to talk to Tommy," Kim smiled, "I assure you of that."

-----------------------------------------------------

After finishing talking about Tommy's issues at home, Tommy and Kimberly continued to walk around downtown Angel Grove on their date. Kim even insisted on showing Tommy the place where they were going to host her brother's wedding. The two ate out and did a bit of window shopping to Kim's insistence. Kim bought a record of Mi Lee Kang for Tommy as an early Valentine's Day gift. They found themselves near the central plaza of downtown where the two had some ice cream.

"I hope you like your present," Kim smiled, "I know it's early for Valentine's Day…but since it's my brother's wedding that day I decided to buy it since were here."

"I like it thanks Kimberly," Tommy replied, "I promise I will listen to it. You got the record for me…First Time. Now this will be added to my collection."

"At least I can start getting you to build your record collection," Kim said, "And I promise I won't tell anyone about it okay? It will be our little secret as usual."

"So do you still want me to come to the wedding on Valentine's Day?" Tommy asked.

"If you don't mind," Kim replied, "But it's no big deal if you come or not Tommy. But I would like it…if you did come. Just call me if anything changes."

"I got an idea," Tommy smiled, "Okay I'm going to ask you some questions just to get to know each other better and then you answer back and I'll do the same when it's my turn okay?"

"Alright," Kim smiled, "Fire away!"

"Let's see…huh favorite sport?" Tommy asked.

"That's easy gymnastics. What's favorite sport?" Kim replied.

"Martial Arts of course," Tommy replied, "What is your number one hobby?"

"Music and your favorite hobby?"

"I don't know…I really don't take up hobbies besides martial arts."

"This is getting boring Tommy," Kim sighed, "Ask something more personal."

"Okay…huh favorite color?"

"I have two…pink and white. How about you?"

"White…and maybe sometimes green. Let's see what else I can ask...huh favorite season?"

"It's winter…although I don't see much of it here," Kim smiled, "Alright let me ask you one, what is your favorite animal?"

"What?" Tommy replied, "You're supposed to answer first! What is your favorite animal?"

"Let's see…huh the crane," Kim replied, "Your turn…favorite animal?"

"My favorite animal," Tommy replied as his answer surprised Kimberly, "It's…a person."

"A person is your favorite animal?" Kim asked confused, "Who is it? Can you tell me?"

"Meet me here," Tommy answered, "Meet me here…on Valentine's Day and I'll tell you my answer. This way…at least I can give you a gift by then. Promise me you'll come?"

"It's the day of my brother's wedding," Kim said, "But…I promise I'll come and meet you. Will you tell me your favorite animal then?"

"I promise I will," Tommy smiled as he held Kim's hand, "I wouldn't break a promise to you anyways. Besides, have I broken any yet? Just meet me here at the downtown plaza if you can sneak out of the reception for awhile. I know the church is only 5 blocks away but I promise you…I'll be waiting for you and I'll come."

Looking at the clock, it was time for Tommy to take Kimberly home. When they arrived to Kim's house, they saw that Kim's mother was leaving. She informed the two that she needed to meet with Demi's parents for last minute preparations with the wedding. Unfortunately for Kimberly, Mrs. Hart left Courtney in Kim's care, but Tommy insisted on staying with Kim for awhile to watch Courtney. After Mrs. Hart left, the two went inside to watch Courtney as Kim called her cousin downstairs to introduce Tommy.

"Okay munchkin, aunt Caroline left me in charge of you tonight," Kim replied as Courtney stared at both Tommy and Kimberly silently, "Now you mind your manners and be nice to our guest. This is Tommy, and this is my cousin, Courtney Hailey Hart. What do you say?"

"I like him," Courtney smiled as she walked up to Tommy and hugged him playfully, "I want to keep him…and I'm going to marry him. I think you're cute."

"At least I'm well acquainted with your cousin," Tommy teased, "I got to deal with the affections of a 7 year old now. But it's nice to meet you Courtney. Kim has talked about you."

"I know because she knows I'm adorable," Courtney teased, "And people like me."

"I'll tell you what squirt," Kim said to Courtney, "I am going to feed this handsome young man some snacks and we're upstairs for a little while, if you behave I'll let you stay up past your bedtime as long as you don't tell aunt Caroline okay?"

"Fine," Courtney snarled, "I know you two are going to get mushy and smooch each other all night. That's what most teenagers do."

"Good girl," Kim smiled as she and Tommy went upstairs, "I'll feed you some snacks later."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kimberly took Tommy upstairs and she showed Tommy her bedroom for the first time since they started dating. It was a typical girl's room in Tommy's point of view. It mostly contained a lot of Kim's trophies and ribbons from her gymnastics competitions, her music stand and her guitar, furniture, a bed, and everything that makes a girl's room. They kept the door opened just in case Courtney was up to no good, but all they heard coming from downstairs is the 7 year old playing piano. The two then decided to head downstairs in the living room to relax when Courtney came in with a photo album while Kimberly was preparing some nachos in the kitchen for the three of them.

"Hey tiny what do you have there?" Tommy asked the little girl.

"It's Kimberly's family photo album," Courtney replied, "Aunt Caroline was showing me pictures in there earlier. I got to see pictures of Kimberly when she was small. No offense to Cousin Kim but she looked ugly when she was small!"

"I heard that Courtney!" Kim yelled, "You're unbelievable you little rugrat! When I'm finished with you, oh you wish you didn't mess with me!"

"Don't mind her," Tommy laughed, "She's just a little uptight!"

"I don't think she eats her vegetables unlike me and aunt Caroline yells at her for not eating her vegetables," Courtney laughed as she placed the album on the table, "Do you want to see how ugly she looks_?" (**AN: quote taken from an actual episode of Winter Sonata.)**_

"Okay why don't we take a look," Tommy smiled as he started flipping through the pages.

"So what are you showing Tommy this time?" Kim asked as she brought the nachos out.

"Just pictures of how ugly you are," Courtney teased, "That's all."

"Very funny," Kim sneered, "Ha ha ha Courtney."

The three of them were flipping through the photo album looking at various pictures of Kim's family. Some had pictures of Kim's first gymnastics competitions, and pictures with relatives, her mother and her brother Kenny. However, as Tommy flipped from page to page, he suddenly stopped at the second last page of the album and stared completely shocked and frozen at the picture right in front of him. It left him speechless as he come to realize it.

"That's one of my dad's old pictures of his high school days," Kim commented, "It kind of reminds me of the six of us now. I couldn't imagine that my dad was friends with Jason's father in high school. They all look so close. They all graduated as honor roll students. Jason's dad always used to tell me stories about what my dad Nathan Hart was like in high school.

"He met up with them about maybe 17 years ago my parent's wedding. Apparently that was the last time they were all together as a group…because some big fallout happened the last of my parents' wedding reception. My mom told me that dad's friends James and Rose got into an argument and so did my parents at the reception for the scene his friends caused. Mom took off for a few hours while my dad stayed with Rose to convince her to work things out with her husband James. "

"Who's that pretty lady?" Courtney asked as she pointed to Tommy's mother in the picture.

"I think she's a friend of my dad's but for some reason…she has her arm locked around his apparently," Kim said staring into the picture, "It seems like…they were pretty close or something. Mom said that she must have been dad's high school sweetheart before. But I find it odd that she has her arm around him like that."

"I want something to drink," Courtney asked, "Can we get some iced tea?"

"Yeah I was going to say," Kim replied as she and Courtney went into the kitchen, "I'll get you something to drink Tommy."

Tommy just stared at the picture speechless and shocked. He had just discovered the other half of the picture and the missing person…Nathan Hart, Kimberly's father. It was like all of a sudden everything around him started spinning. He finally found the missing piece of the puzzle, but unfortunately it was possibly in the last place he imagined…Kimberly's house. He had to come to grips that Kim had the other half of the picture…the complete photo and now everything was coming together. Now he was feeling anxiety and regret that he'll now be forced to live with the consequences of discovering his mother's vivid past.

"_It…can't be true? Not Nathan Hart?" _Tommy was thinking to himself, _"Kimberly's father…used to be mom's high school sweetheart? No way! He…can't be the one that Rose slept with? It means…I'm not going to think that! This is impossible!"_

"Here Courtney give this to Tommy okay?" Kim replied while they were in the kitchen, "It's iced tea so don't spill it?"

"Okay?" Courtney replied as she went into the living room only to find it empty, "Hello? Are you there? Tommy? Where are you?" She knocked on the washroom door, but no one replied and she looked all over the living room and upstairs floor, but Tommy was nowhere.

"What's going on?" Kim yelled, "Courtney?"

"He's not here," Courtney said in a confused voice, "He's gone."

"What?" Kim replied as she went into the living room to find Tommy gone, "Tommy? Tommy? Hello? Are you still here? Tommy, where are you? Where did he go?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Apparently Tommy was running to the bus stop still trying to come to terms with the revelations of the last couple of days. Now that he has seen the complete picture, all that ran through Tommy's mind were the images and memories that somehow pointed out being clues that eventually led him up to the events of tonight.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**(Angel Grove Park)**_

"_**Listen I already came for what I'm looking for," the man said as he quickly took off, "I don't want to jeopardize things as it seems. Its best you don't get yourself involved young lady because there are some things that shouldn't be kept a secret. I advise you Tommy is control that curiosity of yours. There are some things you don't know about your life…and your parents are not what they seem to be."**_

_**(The Library)**_

"_**I don't think…there is another reason of you being here in Angel Grove," Tommy suddenly said, "From a few days ago when we ran into you at the park…you said you were looking for someone."**_

"_**I don't think that would be something you shouldn't know," David said, "Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I came to Angel Grove…looking for my brother. My dad told me he survived the car crash that killed my biological mother, but after she died, the hospital arranged to have him put into a children's home. My biological father believed that he was killed 17 years ago in that car crash. From what my adopted dad told me…he'll probably be around your age by now. But there was one more thing he never told me about my brother…"**_

_**(Oliver Residence- Christmas Holidays)**_

"_**Well you could say that," David continued, "But although you're a bit too young and mother should be telling you this, not me. However, I will take up your request. Anyways your mother in fact was in love with a high school sweetheart long before she met your dad. Your mother met this guy who was also a friend of my parents, but I don't know who he is. From what I heard your mother was madly in love with this guy until he left her and married another woman. It left your mother devastated, but someone else was also in love with your mother too. The only difference is that it was a one sided love from the heart. After your mom's high school sweetheart left, my real parents married a few years later."**_

"_**I couldn't help but wonder," Tommy said, "You said you came to Angel Grove looking for your brother you haven't seen in 17 years. Why all of a sudden you want to find him now?"**_

"_**Because…I want to meet him and get to know him," David said, "Actually, the whole mystery behind our parents' past will also affect him too. My brother that I'm searching for is in fact…an illegitimate child my biological mother had. You see while my real parents were married, my mother had a one night stand by accident with one of her high school friends in the picture you're holding. My real father wanted to raise him as his own son, but also he wanted to know the truth my brother's fraternity. When my mother died, she left behind a bunch of entries in her journal that there was only one person who knew my real father believed knew my brother's true fraternity."**_

_**(Downtown)**_

"_**That's only half the truth," David added, "Whoever your real father is…he must have meant a lot to Janice a long time ago because your father was someone that Janice knew well. She kept Rose's secret because of the consequences of Rose's infidelity being exposed and your mother's involvement on keeping this secret. You already know the truth Tommy about your true origins…if I were you, just accept the fact of who you are. But looking for your birth father…that is one thing I shouldn't suggest. Our mom may have her reasons to keep him a secret for your own protection and our family. If you were to ever find out the truth…it would hurt you in ways you couldn't imagine.**_

_**(Kimberly's House)**_

"_**He met up with them about maybe 17 years ago my parent's wedding. Apparently that was the last time they were all together as a group…because some big fallout happened the last of my parents' wedding reception. My mom told me that dad's friends James and Rose got into an argument and so did my parents at the reception for the scene his friends caused. Mom took off for a few hours while my dad stayed with Rose to convince her to work things out with her husband James. "**_

"_**Who's that pretty lady?" Courtney asked as she pointed to Tommy's mother in the picture.**_

"_**I think she's a friend of my dad's but for some reason…she has her arm locked around his apparently," Kim said staring into the picture, "It seems like…they were pretty close or something. Mom said that she must have been dad's high school sweetheart before. But I find it odd that she has her arm around him like that."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

When Tommy arrived home, he went straight to his room and opened the record Kimberly got him for Valentine's Day. David was apparently right about one thing…the truth can lead to some serious consequences. As the song kept playing, Tommy thought to himself…was the price he was going to pay was his relationship with Kimberly? He was lying down on his bed thinking back a couple of days ago when he overheard the truth of his fraternity.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**_Janice he has a right to know about your past!" Thomas Oliver replied, "The more you keep this hidden from him…the more he'll resent us."_**

"_**Thomas you don't know half of the truth!" Janice replied, "If Tommy finds out David is actually his half-brother, it will tear him apart. Not only Tommy will discover he's adopted, but an illegitimate one too!"**_

"_**Do you think he has a right to know Jan?"**_

"_**He's our son…but he's also Rose's son too. If all of this didn't take place at Nate's wedding, none of us wouldn't have winded up in this predicament. For 17 years Thomas…I had to live with keeping my best friend's secret about her illegitimate child, our son."**_

"_**She was your best friend and you two were like sisters. I know how much your friendship with James and Rose meant to you."**_

"_**I couldn't bear if anything happened to Tommy on their account. Tommy doesn't know how much more complicated this situation gets. Why was our son so persuaded on coming back to my old hometown? It just brings back so many memories I want to forget. Our son can't ever know about my past, nor his fraternity Thomas for his own benefit and sake."**_

"_**Now he'll know he'll live with that burden of being an adopted and illegitimate child as a result of a one night stand?"**_

"_**Yes Thomas. I can't…never let Tommy find out the truth."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

After the record finally finished playing, Tommy went downstairs quietly and he picked up the telephone. Although they told him the truth about being adopted, Tommy couldn't bear to tell them about the events concerning tonight. He looked at the number next to the telephone. It contained a number to the hotel his dad was staying at in Manchester and waited for a dial tone until he finally spoke.

"Yeah dad it's me," Tommy sighed as he spoke into the phone, "I made a decision. I'm…ready to move to Manchester with you guys. Tell mom…I will go when she returns from the book tour. I'm ready…to leave Angel Grove now." After Tommy finished, he hung up the phone and he quietly sulked his head down thinking to himself about the one person that he'll probably hurt from all of this.

"Kimberly…I'm so sorry," Tommy thought to himself, "Please…god forgive me for what I do to her. Please understand beautiful…why I am going to do this."


	6. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Chapter 6- Suddenly Everything Has Changed

_**Author's Note: **Apparently, I might have freaked a few people out with the last chapter, but don't worry it's going to get better. I am not going to write anything that might offend people in a way. If anyone wants to question the content of my story, just write a review. But still I hope you guys just send me your reviews after each chapter. I like to hear what you guys think. On a further note, the following chapter will bring upon some tears to you guys. This will be a sad chapter I will just tell you The song in this chapter is Everything from Lifehouse and just for clarification…I don't own the song. Anyways here's chapter 6._

-------------------------------------------

Tommy tried to avoid Kimberly for the next few days. The minute Janice and Thomas came home Tommy informed her that he was ready to leave for Manchester, but the flight was scheduled on the night of Valentine's Day. Janice and Thomas were okay with the decision of their son finishing off High School in Europe, but they couldn't understand what suddenly caused Tommy to change his mind. On the day of Valentine's Day, Tommy couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his friends because they didn't know he was leaving. As they were preparing to pack up, Tommy went to the post office to mail out a package and at last minute, he decided to go to Kimberly's house.

He watched from a far distance as he saw Kimberly, Courtney, Kim's mom, some of the bridesmaids, and the bride Demi going into the limo. Tommy was admiring how beautiful Kimberly looked in her bridesmaid dress. It was a light rose colored strapless dress that was criss-crossed at the back. To him, he had never imagined Kimberly looking magnificent in anything and by staring at her, he suddenly felt something different. But he had to control his feelings now. Inside, he was aching at the fact that she maybe the reason he's leaving, but he cared about her too much. The dark secrets of his mother's past and the incident at Nathan Hart's wedding seventeen years ago had completely destroyed him. As he was about to leave, he was suddenly stopped by Kimberly.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kim yelled, "Tommy wait!"

"Kimberly," Tommy smiled, "Wow…you look beautiful."

"What happened to you the other day?" Kim asked, "It was like…you just got up and left all of a sudden. You had me worried Tommy…why did you leave all of a sudden? You didn't know how much you hurt me by doing that! Are you that inconsiderate Tommy Oliver?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you that badly," Tommy replied giving her a hug, "I didn't mean to have you worried so much. Something just came up that's all. Do you believe me?"

"I do…I know you wouldn't lie to me about anything right?" Kim asked.

"Why would I lie to you Beautiful?" Tommy asked, "This is the first time I've actually seen you in something formal. You look amazing Kimberly. I really love it on you."

"I'm going to be in this dress the whole entire day," Kim replied, "At least you get to see me in a bridesmaid gown for once." As Kimberly was trying to adjust the back of her dress, she accidentally elbowed Tommy causing him to drop his watch on the floor and break.

"Oh crap my watch!" Tommy yelled in shock, "Blasted battery broke again!"

"Tommy I am so sorry about your watch! I didn't mean it honestly. I was just trying to fix my dress…and I didn't know! I am so sorry! Listen…here take this! I owe you for this!" Kimberly took her wristwatch off and she placed it on Tommy's wrist.

"Kim…I can't take this! You need this more than I do!"

"Listen to me…you need this more than I do. Besides I can't wear it today, so I'm lending it to you. I suppose…judging by what you're wearing you can't make it today?"

"Yeah…something happened. There's a family emergency."

"I would have expected it. I'll tell you what…you keep my watch today and you can return it to me tonight. Remember?"

"That I wouldn't forget," Tommy smiled as he held her hand, "I…promised you I'll be there and I'll give you back your watch. But are you sure you still want to meet? It's your brother's wedding today."

"Tommy…we always keep our promises to each other," Kim smiled, "Remember you were going to tell me your favorite animal. I am also going to tell you something also. I'll be waiting for you. I promise I will wait for you."

"Okay…I promise I will come," Tommy said as he left, "If I don't come…wait, forget that. I will come. I'll know where to find you because of that beautiful dress you're wearing. I promise I'll see you wearing it."

"I'll wait for you," Kim smiled as she headed to the limo, "Where the stars go blue."

"I know where to find you," Tommy smiled, "Take care Beautiful." As Tommy saw Kimberly go into the limo to the church, deep down he knew one thing…despite everything that happened or the possible aftermath Tommy knew he can't leave tonight without seeing Kimberly one last time, but the question is how?

-------------------------------------------

The wedding at St. Matthew's church that afternoon was wonderful. Everyone from the bride and groom's families came to witness Kenny Hart and Demi Raymond join together in holy matrimony. To Kimberly, her soon to be sister-in-law looked marvelous in her wedding gown. She looked like a princess with the veil and donning the white tube-top wedding gown. She can see the look on her brother's face as his bride came walking down the aisle to join him.

Kimberly felt so happy for her brother Kenny and Demi as they were announced Mr. and Mrs. Kenny Hart by the minister. Kimberly's mother welcomed her new daughter-in-law Mrs. Demi Raymond-Hart into their family. Kimberly embraced her brother as she wished him the best of luck as a newlywed husband. She was hoping one day she cam having a fantasy wedding like her brother's in a church.

At the wedding reception, everyone watched the happy newlyweds share their first dance. But Kim's mind was off somewhere else that entire day. She didn't want to put a damper on her brother's big day since he finally married the love of his life. Kim's mother watched proudly at her son finally beginning a new chapter of his life as families and friends were at the reception talking about their favorite moments of the newlyweds and giving their congrats, including Kimberly. The whole wedding reception became an awakening for Kimberly. Watching her brother Kenny and Demi finally married and in love made her realize what she desired to do tonight. For most teenagers no one didn't have a common idea of what love is. But for Kimberly...it was something she didn't expect.

"_Am I sure this is what I want?" _Kim thought to herself, _"I wonder…if he's going to tell me? What does my heart tell me? I'm 17 years old and I'm...in love. Oh my gosh! I, Kimberly Ann Hart am in love…with Thomas James Oliver. But am I really in love with him?"_ Unfortunately, how was she going to tell him? She sat alone at the table and looked outside to see it was getting dark. Her new sister-in-law Demi came to check up on her.

"Hey teenager," Demi smiled, "For my new sister-in-law, you seem to be lost in thought at the moment. This is suppose to be a day of celebration. What seems to be on your mind?"

"Can I ask you something Demi?" Kim replied.

"Go ahead as my first act as sister-in-law I can start helping up my teenage in-law here. After all, we're now family."

"I know many will say I am too young and I don't know anything yet. But I assure of something…I know what it feels like now when you realize you're in love. Demi…how do you know when you love someone?" Kim asked, "If you love someone, how will you know it's real? How do you know that it's not puppy love, but it's the real thing? I've been thinking about it for quite awhile now…and after seeing you and Kenny get married, it made realize."

"That's the beauty of love Kimberly…you don't know when it happens until you realize it and feel it," Demi smiled, "You know you'll love the person if you know deep in your heart that you mean it and that it's real. You will realize you're in love if there is something special between two people. It's nice to be young and in love. I sympathize for you Kimberly. I know you'll find someone out there who will be your first love and he'll hold that special place in your heart. Look what happened to me today? I just married the love of my life."

"I can't believe…that I found my first love. At 17 years old…I realized what it's like to be in love now. Demi can you do me a favor?" Demi noticed that Kimberly was looking towards the window.

"You're…going to go meet your first love aren't you? I'm not going to stop a woman in love from the call of true love. I can cover for you teenager."

"Thanks…and I don't know what I'd do without having you for a sister-in-law Demi," Kim smiled as she got up and left, "Demi, thank you."

"No problem teenager," Demi said, "Kimberly, remember say what matters. Let it come from the heart. Don't be afraid and take that leap of faith in the name of love. Make sure you leave a good impression girl. Don't worry, he'll notice you judging by what you're wearing. Just say what matters in the heart. Good luck."

Kimberly headed to the Downtown Angel Grove Plaza as planned on Valentine's Day. She was still in her bridesmaid gown. As she sat in front of the fountain, all she had to do was wait. It was going to be tonight. This will be the moment of the night…where she'll declare her love for Tommy. She wanted to tell him for all these months. She finally found her first love...Tommy Oliver. Kimberly now knew what her heart desired and what she is feeling right now. This was going to be the biggest step she was going to take. As the hours passed, Kimberly just sat there and waited. As many of the citizens passed by, Kimberly soon began to wonder where Tommy was. _"I know he'll keep his promise,"_ Kim thought to himself. She had to made sure in her mind Tommy will find her and then she'll declare her true intentions. The hours kept passing as she sat there and waited. All she was hoping was for Tommy to come.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Olivers were already ready and packed to leave for the airport. After the last of the luggage was loaded, Tommy and his parents entered the taxi as they pulled out from the driveway. As they drove out of the street, Tommy looked back to see the house until it was completely out of sight. The whole entire duration of the car ride was silent. Janice and Thomas sat beside each other while Tommy just stared out of the window. Realizing that he was leaving Angel Grove behind made him feel sad. There are some things he couldn't forget. As he rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, he remembered…Kimberly's wristwatch…his promise to her. Looking at it, Tommy realized he couldn't leave Angel Grove yet...not without knowing his heart's desire. He didn't care about everything that happened recently, what mattered was what he wanted now. Whether if the truth is true or not, he was willing to take that.

"Mom, turn the taxi around," Tommy demanded, "Dad please ask the driver to turn back! I need to go somewhere quickly first!"

"What?" Janice replied shock, "Tommy what's going on?"

"Please turn the car back!" Tommy yelled, "I need to go somewhere quickly! I need to see someone first…it's important!"

"Is something the matter?" the driver asked.

"Janice!" Thomas replied confused, "What the hell is going on Tommy?"

"Nothing driver…don't stop," Janice demanded, "Just drive please straight to the airport! Just call them on the plane. We can't stop! We have a flight to catch in about 2 hours. We don't have time for detours!" As the car stopped at a red light Tommy couldn't wait any longer. Without saying a word Tommy got out of the car quickly. He saw another taxi across the street and quickly got into it before his parents could stop him.

"Tommy! Tommy!" his parents yelled, "Where are you going? Tommy! Thomas James Oliver come back! Tommy!"

"To Downtown Angel Grove Plaza!" Tommy yelled as he was in the other taxi cab, "Quickly please! I need to get there fast!" As the taxi arrived to the Downtown Angel Grove area, it was already traffic as it is. The roads were jammed from front to back.

"Just let me out here!" Tommy replied as he paid the driver and got out, "Thank you."

Back at the Plaza, Kimberly was still waiting on Tommy to arrive. It was coming close to about 11pm and soon her mother would probably discover she was missing. Kim began to worry as for the last 3 hours Tommy didn't show up yet. _"Tommy, where are you?" _Kimberly thought to herself, "_I'll be waiting…where are you?"_ Meanwhile, Tommy was desperately running through the streets to the Plaza to meet Kimberly. A little while ago, he got out of a cab that was suppose to be heading to the airport, but he realized that he couldn't leave without telling Kim how he really felt…that he loved her.

Whether or not the truth is true or false, he still felt she needed to know his true feelings. Tommy was running across the street nearly avoiding getting hit by speeding cars. He was about nearly 5 blocks away from the plaza. Suddenly as he stepped out to cross to the other side of the street, Tommy didn't see a truck coming towards him. Unfortunately it was too late for him to react as he suddenly began to see a white light blind him. Everything in my mind went from white to darkness as he began to lose consciousness. With all of that happen in Tommy's mind, his thoughts were only focused on one thing that mattered to him.

"_Kimberly…" _With that last thought, everything went completely black.

At the moment, Kimberly just gave up. She waited all night for Tommy to show up and he never came. For the first time…Tommy managed to revert back to his old self and forget about their meeting. Sadly, Kimberly just gave up and went back to the wedding reception. Luckily it was still going on until about midnight and the newlywed couple retreated to their hotel for their wedding night. After the reception was done, Kimberly went home with her mother and Courtney. They drove through Downtown Angel Grove, but they were caught in traffic. Kim just sat there quietly and she didn't even look outside to notice an accident on the road. But the accident caught Courtney's attention, but Kim didn't care. Later on upon arriving home, Kim went to bed with only one thought on her mind. _"What happened to you Tommy?" _She thought as she fell asleep, _"You promised to be there…where were you?"_

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Kimberly arrived at school a bit early. She wanted to see Tommy and ask him what happened last night. But she was afraid to ask her boyfriend, or even yet confront about the fact that she nearly spent half the night waiting for him for nothing. She was going through her mind rehearsing what she was going to say to him. As she entered homeroom, for some reason Kimberly found all of her classmates filled with glum faces, including her friends. She didn't know what was going on, but telling by the looks on their faces, it felt like something tragic has happened. She went to her seat and she saw her friends crying and for some reason, it troubled her.

"Hey…what's going on?" Kim asked in a concern voice, "Is something the matter? You guys look like as if someone died."

"You…don't know what happened last night?" Rocky sighed, "I guess…you didn't hear yet."

"It was my brother's wedding last night," Kim replied, "Someone…please tell me what's going on will you because I'm beginning to freak out."

"Kimberly…it's about Tommy," Adam sighed softly, "Something…happened."

"What about Tommy? Guys someone tell me. What…is this about Tommy?"

"Kimberly…Tommy's dead!" Kat cried out, "Tommy died in a traffic accident last night near Downtown Angel Grove! He was hit by a truck! I'm sorry but Tommy died last night!"

"WHAT? TELL ME…YOU'RE NOT JOKING ME?" Kimberly started sobbing, "SOMEONE…TELL ME THIS IS NO SICK JOKE? TOMMY…CAN'T BE DEAD? SOMEONE ANSWER ME! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"I'm…so sorry Kim," Aisha cried as she lowered her head, "Tommy's…dead Kim. Kaplan announced it…this morning right before you came in at the bell."

"I'm sorry…I need to get out of here," Kim started sobbing again as she ran out, "I…need to be alone…I can't be here." With that Kimberly ran out of the classroom but Billy followed her.

"Kimberly!" Billy yelled as he grabbed her, "Kimberly stop! Kimberly!"

"LET ME GO BILLY!" Kim cried, "LET ME GO PLEASE! I NEED TO BE ALONE!"

"I know it's hard Kim but you got to accept it," Billy sighed as he tried to comfort a distraught Kim, "I'm so sorry…but Tommy's dead."

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD…HE PROMISED HE'LL MEET ME! TOMMY WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET ME LAST NIGHT…HE PROMISED TO BE THERE! HE CAN'T BE DEAD….THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM! I SAW HIM YESTERDAY! HOW…CAN HE BE DEAD TODAY! HE…WAS ALIVE YESTERDAY!"

"I know Kim," Billy sighed as he hugged Kim, "I know…you miss him. I know it's hard to accept the truth of Tommy's death. I'm sorry Kim."

"DON'T SAY HE'S DEAD! YOU'RE LYING TO ME BILLY! STOP TELLING ME TOMMY'S DEAD! I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE TOMMY'S DEAD…BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T BREAK HIS PROMISE TO ME! I KNOW HIM SO WELL…OH GOD! I CAN'T…BELIEVE HE'S DEAD! GOD…I CAN'T BELIEVE TOMMY'S GONE! I…DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!"

"Just let it all out Kimberly," Billy sighed as the others tried to comfort a distraught Kim, "We'll be here for you. Don't worry…we'll help you see you through this. Just let it all out."

At school, Mr. Kaplan gathered the students into the gymnasium for a little eulogy in memory of Tommy. It was hard for the other Rangers, especially Kimberly to come to terms with Tommy's death. The others got note from Alpha at the Command Center that they informed Jason, Trini, and Zack about Tommy's accident. It shocked them all, especially Jason. Next to Kimberly, Jason was also close to Tommy as they were best friends. It was hard for the others to cope with not having Tommy around. Alpha informed the Rangers that Jason, Trini, and Zack were coming back to town. Neither of them didn't know where the actual funeral was going to be since the Olivers decided to host a private funeral in a dislocated area. The teens decided to host their own funeral for Tommy by the lake and make a little memorial in his memory. The only problem was…what were they going to do about Kimberly?

-------------------------------------------

Kimberly couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone for days. Ever since she found out about Tommy's death, she hasn't been the same. It was hard for the others to comfort her. They tried to visit Kimberly, but all Kim does is just locked herself in her bedroom and listen to "First Time." It was her favorite song…her and Tommy's favorite song. No one couldn't understand how hard it was for Kim to deal with Tommy's death. She didn't want to speak about it to her mother nor her cousin. Her family tried their best talk to Kimberly, but all she can do is cry. Realizing and trying to cope with Tommy's death Kimberly realized that she lost what she desired to have…her first love. Tommy was her first love…and she never had the chance to tell him that. It was hard for the others to get Kim to talk. They didn't know that Kimberly finally found her first love at 17 years old…only to lose him that suddenly. Inside, she now felt that empty void inside her heart…the one that will forever leave a scar.

Meanwhile, Jason, Trini, and Zack returned to Angel Grove to help out with the team's funeral service for Tommy. They wouldn't call it an actual funeral, but the team decided to hold their own private eulogy at the lake a few days later. The girls worked on a little memorial shrub for Tommy and planted it within the lake gardens towards the sidewalk path. They managed to prepare a plaque with Tommy's name next to the plants. When the day of the eulogy came, the Rangers gathered at the lake bringing with them a paper lantern boat, green and white candles, a lighter, and a few momentums that belonged to Tommy. They managed to convince Kimberly to come out…but she still wasn't herself.

"Okay…none of us here are good with words aren't we?" Trini sighed, "Usually…I'm not fond of proper burials, but instead this will be some sort of final sendoff for Tommy in the afterlife. I talked with Adam who found some sort of way to give Tommy a proper sendoff."

"Okay shall we get started then?" Adam asked, "First thing is first…we can start lighting up the candles." With that, each of the Rangers took a candle and they began to light it.

"Now what happens next?" Zack asked.

"I'm…not really good at this stuff," Adam sighed, "From my culture…the next thing we do is…if anyone has anything that used to belong to Tommy's we can burn as an offering or something like that. I'm…not sure how it works."

"All I got here is one of his old karate belts…I don't know if that will help," Kim sighed.

"I got some old study notes Tommy lent me," Jason said as he took out the notes from his pocket, "I…found them the other day in my room."

"We found one of Tommy's old patches," Billy and Zack sighed, "I think…it was from one of his karate outfits. It…might have fallen off so we kept it."

"That can do," Trini said as Rocky and Billy brought out an eulogy tub that the girls decorated for the memorial service, "I guess…we just put it in there and burn it. After that…once the fire dies out we'll release the ashes out into the lake."

"Okay," the others sighed as they placed all the stuff that they belong to Tommy in the bowl quietly, "Just…give us the signal to burn it." After a few moments of silence, they all surrounded the tub and carefully, they began to light it as the flames started engulfing all the items belonging to Tommy. Each of them just stood there quietly as they watched the stuff burn. Everyone was in tears, but Kat noticed that Kim just stood there quietly, without saying a word. The odd thing was…she wasn't crying.

"How can you cannot cry huh?" Kat yelled at Kim, "Tommy died trying to meet to you…and all you can do is stand there without saying anything! Can you be that thoughtless Kimberly? If Tommy didn't have risked going downtown on Valentine's Day…he would still be alive here with us, and even with you for that matter! Why can't you cry knowing that…you might have been the cause of his death? If you cared about his wellbeing…then maybe none of this might have never happened Kimberly!"

"Kat stop!" Jason replied defending his friend, "It wasn't Kim's fault for Tommy's accident! It was a bloody idiotic truck driver that was to blame for Tommy's death! Kim didn't know anything like this was going to happen…none of us did! Don't blame her for what happened to Tommy okay? She's just as suffering as much as we all are!"

"I didn't…mean it," Kat sighed, "Kimberly? I…didn't mean what I said."

"You should understand Kat that Tommy cared about Kim a lot," Jason added, "Tommy would have done anything for Kim. He meant something to her, as she meant something to him."

"Okay guys let's stop this," Aisha replied, "Let's finish this off and go home…it's getting a bit out here."

"Fine let's finish this," Trini and Adam sighed, "C'mon let's go stand by the lake and cast the lantern boats off. Just wait a few moments and once the fire in the tub burns out everyone collect some of the ashes and we'll release it into the lake along with the lantern boats."

"So is everyone ready?" Rocky said, "The fire is already out now. We'll just let the tub cool down and we'll cast it off. Let's go stand by the lake now and…give Tommy a proper sendoff."

"Okay," the others replied, "It's time…to send Tommy off." Trini and Adam had everyone make paper lanterns boats. Each of them lit it up a lantern and one by one they began casting them into the lake. The last lantern which contained a green and white candle was finally lit up. They had Kim cast the paper lantern boat represent Tommy off into the lake. Jason helped her push the lantern boat off the shore of the lake as the others started taking the ashes and scattering them into the lake. Everyone stared at the lanterns and the ashes being taken by the current of the water and the wind blowing the ashes towards the lake.

"Farwell Tommy!" the others started yelling, "We'll remember you, old friend!"

"Goodbye…Tommy," Kim quietly said, "I promise…wherever you are…I promise…you'll always have my heart with you."

-------------------------------------------

After the eulogy was finished, everyone quietly left and headed home. Jason offered to drive Kimberly back to her house. She didn't say much as he knew that she was still hurting. Now that they have given Tommy a proper sendoff, the hard part was yet to come…trying to move on with their lives. Jason knew that for Kimberly, it was going to be difficult. Although he had been away for months and both Tommy and Kim would write to him , Trini, and Zack on the status of their relationship, he knew that something about Valentine's Day night was suppose to something special for them. Kimberly didn't want to talk about it, but Jason was being insisted that she opened up about her feelings. Once they arrived at Kim's house, he pulled up the car into the driveway.

"Are you going to be okay Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"I…think I will," Kim quietly sighed, "I…think I'll be fine Jas. Thanks for everything."

"Kimberly…I know you've been through a lot," Jason added, "But I know how much you miss Tommy…so do I. He was my best friend and suddenly…he just left like that. It shows you how precious life can be. I know Tommy meant something to the both of us."

"He never knew…he'll never know now," Kim started crying, "Now I'll…never get the chance to tell him. Tommy…was my first love. That's why it hurts so much Jason. You don't know what it's like now to find your first love and suddenly…lose them just like that! I couldn't tell anyone this because they wouldn't understand. I loved him…and how can I go on now knowing that all I got left is a memory of him? I don't have anything of value I can remember him by! God I fell in love with him…only to have it taken from me! Now I'll never know how he truly felt!"

"It's okay Kimberly it's okay," Jason sighed as he started hugging her, "I understand how you're feeling. I can see now…Tommy truly was your first love. He would have felt the same way about you too Kim. Even if you two never had the chance to truly say it, you know because deep down you meant everything to him. Tommy said that you're the one thing in his life that couldn't live without. You were the one person that was missing in his life. He found solitary and happiness…through you. That's how you know he truly loved you. You were his first love Kim. He maybe gone but as long as you keep his memory in your heart…he'll never be gone."

"I…don't know if I can handle going on without him? It's like…now something is missing and all I got is this black void in my heart. How am I going to get through this?"

"You know you still got us Kim," Jason said, "No matter what happens…I'll always be here for you. Remember, you can always turn to me for help. I promise you Kim…we'll get through this together okay?"

"Will you promise me that? You're all I…got left I can talk to. Promise me Jason?"

"I promise…and I'll promise to look after you, for Tommy's sake. We'll keep that promise for both of us and for Tommy. He'll probably want us to for him."

"Thank you Jason," Kim sighed as she gave Jason a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be okay. I…can take it from here."

After Kim got out of the car, Jason pulled off from the driveway as Kimberly quietly walked inside. Kimberly slowly walked into her bedroom as she was getting ready to go to bed. She noticed that there was a package on her desk. She didn't know where it came from but it address to her and with that she began to open it. Kimberly found a wooden carved rose in there. Next, she found a Valentine's Day card from Tommy. She probably guessed this was Tommy's Valentine's present to her. It made her heart cry inside.

"God…I wish you were here," Kim quietly replied, "Tommy."

As she was about to put the package away, she noticed that there was a cassette tape inside the package. She didn't notice it. Kimberly took out the cassette tape and put it into her stereo as she listened to it. As she waited a few moments, she nearly broke down in tears again she heard Tommy's voice as she heard their song "First Time" in the background.

"_Hey Beautiful Happy Valentine's Day_!" Tommy's voice replied happily on the tape, "_I hope you're surprised to be hearing me do this! I know that this is a bit awkward of me but you know me…I like to keep a low profile. Kimberly, this is our first time spending Valentine's Day together. As you can see I'm playing the record you gave me and it made me realize something…I need to return the promise I made to you at the cabin."_

"Oh Tommy," Kim sighed as she continued to listen, "Why aren't you here with me?"

"_Kimberly, this is my surprise to you…I hope you like I," _Tommy replied on tape, _"All I ask from you Beautiful is one thing…I want you to be happy. You don't know how proud I am of having such a wonderful person in my life. You mean everything to me. No matter what happens…always know that I will be there for you. Always follow your dreams Kim and know…that I will support you every step of the way."_

"_Now here's my gift to you Kim," _the tape continued, "_It's my turn to serenade you for Valentine's Day. I know that this is the last thing you would expect from me…but believe me I managed to prepare myself for this. I always loved how your music serenaded me, it's my turn to serenade you. I wrote this song for you. I hope you like your present." _As Kim listened to the tape, she began to hear Tommy sing for the first time:

"_Find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again_

you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything  


_Chorus:  
and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah_

you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now 

_  
(Repeat Chorus x2)_

_  
You're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything(x4)_

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you   
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this(x3)"

"Oh God Tommy…thank you so much," Kim cried as she laid her head on the desk and started sobbing as she heard Tommy sing, "Tommy…you'll always be my first love. I can't…say goodbye now. What am I going to do…without you now?"


	7. First Day on a Brand New Planet

Chapter 7- First Day on a Brand New Planet

_**Author's Note: **To all the readers out there, finally we have reach the pinnacle of the entire storyline. Just a head's up on the timeframe of the story from this point on, it is now 10 years later. I'm not going to give away any details of the story right now, but if you read on there will be some things that will just surprise you. You can never know what else might happen in my story. So here it is…the next chapter of the story._

-------------------------------------------------------

_Ten Years later…_

By mid-afternoon, the construction workers at the building site have completed the last of the installments to the structure. The inspection of the project is being inspected by a 27 year old young woman with brown eyes and long brown-camel hair. The head contractor had the young woman fill out the last of the paperwork. After signing her signature, her mobile rang. _"Yeah I'll be there. I just finished right now so I'm leaving," _the young woman replied as she took off from work and headed for the bus. Luckily she managed to catch it just in the nick of time.

Ten years has passed and as Kimberly Hart stares out the bus window, she was thinking back to everything that has happened in her life. A lot has changed within the past 10 years for her and her friends. After graduation, Kim headed off to Florida with Kat to train for the Pan Global Games. Although she expected to get far and earn a permanent spot on the team, Kim was forced to give up gymnastics after her accident during the Olympic Trials. No one exactly knew what happened the day of Kim's accident, but she still never talked about it afterwards. After 4 years in Florida, Kim decided to pull out from the team and decided to attend college and work on her diploma in Architecture and Design. Kim managed to secure a few jobs with other contracting firms until she was offered a top position at a company called Polaris.

Kim still hangs out with the former Rangers. They are all tight as it is. Zack is now a DJ host at a local radio station while Aisha has opened her own veterinarian clinic. Rocky and Jason opened up their own dojo. She also found it ironic that Aisha and Rocky have been dating for over 3 years as with Billy and Trini. As for Billy and Trini, Billy is now a teacher at Angel Grove High School while Trini landed a job working in a boutique. Adam was funding an internship aboard somewhere in Korea for contracting. It was fortunate that Adam is back in the States, but he now resides in Stone Canyon. Kim hasn't heard from Kat in over 6 years after they parted ways in Florida. Although Kat tried out for the Diving Team on the Pan Global Team, Kat left a year before Kim did. The last she heard from Kat was that she headed to London to study dancing. In the end, everyone remained close with one another. Currently, Kim is sharing an apartment with Aisha. Kim finally got off the bus and headed straight to Rocky and Jason's dojo. She entered as Rocky and Jason finished up with today's class.

"So I see you guys are done for today?" Kim smiled, "How did it go?"

"Same as usual," Rocky replied, "We got a tournament coming up this weekend and we're trying to get the students ready for the tournament."

"It seems like you guys got your hands full," Kim said, "And what about you Mr. Scott? Are you doing your part to help out?"

"Of course," Rocky smiled, "He's the sensei so he has an obligation to his students."

"Alright you can stop trying to shine that spotlight on me Rocky," Jason teased, "If you don't mind Kim and I like a few moments alone? You still need to decide whose going to compete on the weekend. We can't take everyone you know that."

"Fine I'll you two your privacy," Rocky teased as he retreated into the back, "Gosh you two are always in need of some alone time. Why don't you guys get a room or something?" As Rocky retreated in the back, Jason smiled as he walked up to Kim and the two began to makeout.

"I thought he wouldn't leave," Jason smiled as he kissed Kim, "So…another 48 hours left until the day. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Why wouldn't I? We've known each other all of our lives and you have done so much for me within these last 10 years. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend around. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without anyone else…but you Jason Lee Scott."

"I know I couldn't spend my life without you Kimberly Ann Hart. Another 48 hours left…until we make our engagement legal. But as you see…we're already married within our hearts. I will say this once and I will say this again…all that matters to me is your happiness. You deserve so much in life right now. I know you've been through a lot but I'm glad you managed to pull through it all."

"I couldn't have done with you Jas," Kim replied, "I can't believe we're going to celebrate our engagement soon. In 48 hours…we're both no longer going to be single."

"That's the scary part," Jason laughed, "After 27 years…I can picture my parents saying this to me now. _"Jason Lee Scott…finally you found yourself a decent woman it took you awhile to do so son."_ What a mouthful I'm going to get from them."

"But it took you awhile," Kim smiled, "And you finally fished yourself a good catch. Listen why don't you head off to the jewelry store to give the finalize payment for our engagement rings will you? Besides…I need to drop off something at one of our potential contractors. We've been trying to negotiate a contract with them for an upcoming project. If I get this contract…you wouldn't know how much they'll be paying our company for. It can even support us for our wedding. All I'm just hoping is that they sign."

"Of course they'll have to sign Kim. You're one of the top contractors at Polaris. If they don't sign…then they'll regret working with someone as talented as you."

"I still figured out how it happened all of a sudden," Kim said as she looked at her leg, "That is the mysterious thing about life. You…wouldn't know what to expect. I thought I would be spending all my life doing gymnastics…but looking back to what happened 6 years ago in Florida, I realized that it doesn't matter. One dream may fail…but another opens."

"You still…never talked about what happened that day of the Olympic Trials," Jason said.

"Maybe some other time," Kim said as she left, "Anyways I got to head out. Don't forget to pay the jeweler. I'll talk to you later Jas."

"Okay see you Kim," Jason replied as she left out the door, "I know she's happy because I can see it…I know you'll be proud of her bro if you were hear to see it."

-------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly later on went by to visit another contracting firm called Mercian. For months, her company Polaris has been trying to negotiate a contract with Mercian to work on an upcoming project with them. Anyways, Kim has been trying to secure a deal with some of the top contractors and project managers of Mercian to fund a project involving renovations to the Northstar Ski Resort up at Lake Tahoe. Luckily for Kim, Mercian was willing to agree to fund the project as part of a joint venture with Polaris…but all they needed was a director from Mercian to oversee the project. Kim arrived and she saw that it seemed like they were moving some furniture into the office. She ran into one of Mercian's Designers, who she was surprised to see was her old friend, Adam Park.

"I see…you've gotten yourself a promotion Mr. Park," Kim smiled, "How's it going?"

"Not so bad… within the last 12 weeks since I got transferred to work here. Sorry about the mess right now," Adam replied, "It's just…we're trying to prepare for the arrival of the new director for the firm. Not only I'm overseeing the Designing Department but the company also has me assisting the new director. Right now I'm handling all the paperwork needed to the upcoming projects. Is that the contract for the Northstar Ski Resort project?"

"Yeah and it's ready," Kim added smiling, "Just call to schedule for the final negotiations. If the Director has any problems with the contract, just give us a call."

"I can do that for you," Adam said, "He's going to be here in a few days. The word has it that this new Director has hand picked by the board of directors to become the new boss for Mercian. He's been living aboard in Europe for nearly most of his life. It's his first time working for an American contracting firm. He's been ranked one of the top best in Europe."

"Have you met this guy yet?" Kim asked.

"Well…I did meet him at a contracting orientation we held in Seoul…but I didn't get a chance to know what his name was," Adam replied, "You'll probably get to meet him in a few days when he is already settled."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kim replied looking at her watch, "Oh shoot I got to head back home before Aisha does something to burns down the place. So are coming tomorrow night?"

"You know I wouldn't miss my best friends' engagement. So I guess…you got another 48 hours left? Are you looking forward to your engagement party?"

"What kind of question is that? I've known Jason all my life and we're finally taking the biggest step in our relationship…marriage. I can't be any happier than I am right now. Everything is going well right now in my life. I got a secure job, a well decent guy like Jason, family and friends. At the moment, I am satisfied with the way things are going for me right now."

After Kim left Mercian, she was walking by some of the movers when she noticed a tiny little puzzle piece on the ground. Not knowing what it's for Kim picked up the puzzle piece and put it into her pocket. As she was walking to the bus stop, she walked passed a guy with light autumn brownish highlighted hair with glasses. For some strange reason, Kim began to feel something inside that she haven't felt in almost ten years when that mysterious guy walked pass her. As she turned around, the guy was out of her sight. _"Okay that was strange,"_ Kim thought to herself, _"It felt like for a moment…I felt something very familiar near by."_ After Kim got on the bus, she finally headed back to her loft to find Aisha at home with Rocky and Jason deciding to crash by at her place.

"Hey guys," Kim greeted as she walked in, "Aisha you didn't tell me that we're cooking dinner for four tonight! It seems like everyday when I come home…we always have to entertain these two muffins!"

"Don't look at me!" Aisha teased as pointed to Rocky, "This one over here said he and Jason didn't have anymore food at their flat so they decided to bum some off of us!"

"And you think I'm only going out with you because I like your cooking?" Rocky laughed.

"Alright stop it!" Jason said as the table was set, "Why don't we all sit down as civilized people and have a nice dinner okay? Besides…it's been a long day and I'm starving." With that in mind, the four of them sat down to eat.

"I ran into Adam at Mercian," Kim replied, "Apparently he's been there for about 12 weeks now after they transferred him from his last company he worked at. He's overseeing the Designing Department for Mercian…plus he's going to be working with Mercian's new director."

"Sounds like Adam's been busy," Jason smiled as he pulled out the engagement ring, "Well here they are. How do you like them?"

"Jas I love it," Kim smiled giving Jason a kiss, "It's so pretty…let me guess is it sapphire?"

"It's only the best. It's about four to six karats. I thought it was an affordable enough ring but I hope…it's suitable."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. What is…your mother going to say about this? You know I'm still worried that your mom still disapproves of me marrying you. She can handle us going out together…but being engaged, it's another story. No offense Jas but…what if your mother hates me or can't contemplate the fact I'm going to become her future daughter-in-law? I feel like she never liked the fact that you and me have been going out for a long time."

"You know my mother Kim she is just looking out for my best interest," Jason said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let my mother's second opinions about our engagement or our relationship in general. She knows that we love each other and she wouldn't stand in the way of our happiness. My mother trusts you…besides she's known you all your life."

"She probably can put up with me for that long," Kim sighed, "Sometimes I get the feeling that your mother…has this idea that I'm not good enough for you. She thinks I'm going to end up hurting you. Look it's important for me to establish a good relationship with my future in-laws including your mother. I want to do this to show that I am worthy of being your wife."

"I know you are Kimberly and I know my mother would come around and realize that. My father knows that you're a kind hearted person and I know my mom will think the same of you. What matters is that I know you're worthy of having me because I love you."

"I love you Jason," Kim smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better."

"All I want is not to have any doubts such as my mother's disapproval to take the spark away from our day tomorrow," Jason said, "And also…I don't want to see my fiancée upset before our big engagement party. This is a time for celebration and besides, you deserve some happiness at the moment. I promised you…I'll always be there for you because I will always be your lifetime fan. Besides you're my best friend for life."

"As you are my lifetime fan and best friend for life," Kim said, "Besides…tomorrow is our day."

-------------------------------------------------------

The following day was the night of Jason and Kimberly's engagement party. Everyone came down to the banquet hall at Downtown Angel Grove for the party. Kimberly's entire family including her mother Caroline, her cousin Courtney, her brother Kenny and sister-in-law Demi came. Kenny's kids Nathan, Hailey, and Sonia also came. The others also came for the party and even Jason's parents came. Jason could see the look on his mother's face expressing that she is not fond of being here.

"I don't see why I have to be here," Tiffany Scott moaned, "Jason I still don't trust that girl of yours. I don't see why you want to marry her."

"C'mon mom you got to stop this," Jason replied, "Think about all the good stuff that Kimberly has done for you. At least try to be happy for her sake. She's worried that you don't like her."

"It's not that I don't trust her…it's just I'm worried that she might hurt you."

"I know Kimberly and she wouldn't do anything irrational," Jason said, "Besides…she's happy that you make it today. Anyways Kim is just at the salon getting her hair done. Unfortunately they accidentally booked her half an hour late. But she'll be there."

"At least some things don't change," Tiffany smiled a bit, "For a long time since she was a little girl…I always remembered Kimberly being a bit tardy. I'll give her a chance…but it doesn't change my opinion about your choice of fiancée."

"I can take that as a compliment. Why don't you go say hello to the Harts while I go chat up with my friends and besides dad is chatting with Kimberly's mother."

"Alright then," Tiffany said as she joined her husband Grant Scott to chat with the Harts. In all the while Jason went to join with his friends while they waited in anticipation for Kimberly.

"Kimberly called and said that she's almost done at the salon," Billy said, "She'll be here in a little while. It's just a bit traffic out there."

"Thanks Billy," Jason replied, "You guys did an amazing job on the set up."

"You owe us big time for this Jas," Zack teased, "There should be some cash incentive for paying for your best friend's engagement party and the massive expenses needed to coordinate this party."

"Oh stop it!" Trini and Aisha yelled together smacking Zack on the arm.

"Very funny Zack," Jason replied, "But it's still thoughtful that you kept us on your mind. I'm just hoping Kimberly gets her on time to see the setup for the party. I know she wouldn't miss her engagement party for anything."

Meanwhile, Kimberly was finally finished at the salon getting her hair done. She was dressed in a lavender spaghetti strap mini dress and she was wearing a cotton fleeced autumn dress jacket due to the slight windiness outside. The banquet hall was about a 20 minute walk from the salon. But as Kimberly started walking towards the banquet she suddenly stopped as she felt her eyes water up inside. She felt that same feeling again from yesterday; only accept now this was started bringing back sad memories and heartbreak. With that...just as from yesterday she saw the man with light autumn brownish highlighted hair and glasses. But it wasn't the attraction of the guy that caused her to stop…but the resemblance. Looking at him carefully, Kim was literally in tears as she nearly thought of one person she didn't dare to think about in over ten years. But was it just a ghost or someone that looked liked him?

"_It can't be…is it really…him?"_

But as she heard her mobile ring, Kimberly looked up but he was gone. She didn't even noticed she dropped her mobile phone as without any reason Kimberly started going after this mysterious guy. Something inside of her made her feel that dark void and emptiness in her heart. However, something inside of Kimberly made her forget about what was happening right now and her priorities at the moment. She was supposed to be at her engagement party to celebrate with Jason and their family and friends. She didn't care if her hair was beginning to get wrecked up from running the Downtown streets. It didn't matter if she was crying at all. All that Kim wanted to do was figure out if what is looking for right now is real or just a figment of her memory from her heart. As Kim continued to run all over Downtown Angel Grove she just let those 10 years worth of emotions finally get the best of her…to the point she was reduced to nothing but tears.

In all the while that Kimberly was out running about Downtown Angel Grove, Jason and the others were still waiting for Kimberly to arrive. They were becoming anxiously worried about Kim's whereabouts, especially Kim's family. The others tried to get in contact by calling her mobile but there was no answer. Jason looked at the clock with anticipation realizing that it's been over 3 hours. _"Kimberly where are you?" _Jason thought to himself a bit upset yet worried about her, _"Why aren't you here yet? What happened to you?"_ Jason had Zack, Adam, and Billy search for her while the girls anxiously tried to desperately reach Kim. Rocky suggested to Jason that his family and Kim's folks send the guests home, if the possibility that Kim doesn't show up by the end of the night. This was not exactly the engagement party Jason had in neither mind nor his way to celebrate it…especially when the future bride to be isn't here. But he could see the look on his mother's face when he announced to them to send the guests away while they try to get in contact with Kim.

As the engagement party was coming to a short close for the night at the banquet hall, out on the streets of Downtown Angel Grove, Kim continued to chase down the mysterious man with light autumn brownish highlighted hair and glasses. A couple of hours passed and she didn't even know what time it was in the night. Kim must have felt she's been running in circles the streets looking for this guy. The last thing she didn't want was for old wounds of the past to open up again. All she can do right now was just let it all out. After literally ditching her own engagement party to chase someone who might look like a ghost from her past, Kim finally gave up. She quietly decided to walk to the banquet hall to meet up with Jason and the others despite the fact she left them wondering where she was. It didn't matter to Kimberly at that moment if she made the others wonder what happened to her. All she can think about was what made her suddenly forget about everything that happened right now.

"_Was I see you again…or was it your ghost or someone...that looked liked you? I feel that emptiness inside again…in my heart. It was the one…I tried to heal for ten years. Are you still there? How is this possible?" _Kim thought to herself crying, _"Are you calling out to me? I…can't hear you…but I feel you near. Where are you? How do I know? Will…my heart tell me?"_

-------------------------------------------------------

Back at the banquet hall after the Harts and the Scotts finally sent the last of the party guests home, Jason and others met up in the lobby to see if there have been anymore updates on Kimberly. Jason didn't expect that his engagement party would turn out like this. The guys got back to the lobby with no luck.

"Has there been any luck?" Jason asked anxiously.

"Nothing," the guys replied, "No sign of Kimberly anywhere."

"We…could try to call the police to file a missing person report," Trini insisted.

"Okay…we'll do that then," Jason said, "Someone give me a phone I can use."

"Here use mine Jas," Rocky replied.

"Thanks bro," Jason replied as he started dialing, "I hope…she's okay." Just as Jason and Kimberly's families meet in the lobby, everyone stops to see an exhausted Kimberly walk into the lobby. Everyone looked on at Kimberly in shock. It looked like she was completely worn out and her eyes were red. Kimberly tried to catch her breath, but literally had a lot of questions as to where Kim was for half the night.

"Kimberly!" Everybody replied surprised, "Oh my goodness Kim!"

"Kimberly!" the Harts replied in unison, "Where have you been?"

"Are you okay girl?" Aisha asked in a worried voice, "Kimberly?"

"What happened to you tonight?" Jason asked, "Are you hurt? Are you alright Kim?"

"I'm…okay…nothing's wrong," Kim replied catching her breath, "I'm…well."

"So we'd worried ourselves for nothing?" Mrs. Scott sneered, "We wasted half the night worrying for nothing. Grant I like to go home now."

"Okay dear," Mr. Scott replied, "Jason…can you drive your mother home? The others will look after Kimberly for you okay?"

"Sure thing dad," Jason said as he escorted his mom out, "I'll come by later on Kim."

"Oh…okay then," Kim sighed as she looked like she was in a trance, "I'll see you."

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" Kim's mom yelled, "What happened to you tonight? Were the hell were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? What happened to you?"

"I…don't know," Kim sighed, "I…can't explain…I'm really…" But before Kimberly could finish she fainted from exhaustion. Everyone panic as they surrounded Kimberly with worry.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" everyone yelled in worry, "Are you alright?"

"Caroline it's best you take her home," Mr. Scott suggested, "She just fainted from exhaustion that's all. Don't worry about Kimberly she'll be fine."

The others decided to leave for the night after cleaning up the banquet hall. Rocky, Zack and Aisha accompanied Mrs. Hart on taking Kimberly back to the loft. The guys carried Kimberly to her bed and Mrs. Hart kept watch on her daughter while she rested. Aisha called Jason over a little while after and while they were waiting on the news of Kimberly's condition, Mrs. Hart was overlooking her daughter in bed. What was going through the minds of everyone was what was going on with Kimberly? It wasn't like her to act irrational to do something like not show up to your own engagement party without a reason. A few hours later, Kimberly woke up to find her mother sitting next to her bed.

"Oh honey you're awake," Mrs. Hart replied, "Are you feeling better? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay mom," Kim said, "I'm just a bit tired."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll be fine mother. All I just needed was a bit of rest."

"I am glad of that," Mrs. Hart replied as she looked at her daughter, "Kimberly…what is going on with you? What were you thinking doing that to Jason?" But Kim just sat there and stared into space.

"Why can't you answer me? What is going on Kimberly? Do you not realize the hurt you causing Jason, your family and friends? You had us worried! Where did you go?"

"I…don't know mother," Kim quietly sighed, "I…don't know what happened…I can't explain it."

"Then talk to me then! What is going on?"

"I'm…sorry mother…I don't know what to say. You…wouldn't understand." Upset with the fact that her daughter couldn't give a valid explanation for what happened, Mrs. Hart just left the room upset and confused by her daughter's behavior. Kim was still raveled in tears of the fact she couldn't come to grips with what she witness tonight, _"Why does…it hurt so much?"_ she thought to herself.

After a short while, Kim got up from her bed and she quietly pulled out her cassette tape that Tommy gave her on Valentine's Day. As she quietly listened to it she couldn't help but wonder if it was him Kimberly saw? She couldn't verbally think out but she found a notebook and she quietly put her thoughts down on paper.

-------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days since the incident of the engagement party. Kimberly tried to apologize to Jason's mother for missing the engagement party. But knowing that she literally disrespected her future mother-in-law, Mrs. Scott refused to talk to Kimberly, despite Jason and Mr. Scott's pleads to forgive Kimberly. Meanwhile, the others planned to help Jason and Kimberly celebrate their engagement. Jason eventually wanted to forget about the incident of the party and he wasn't entirely mad about it. The only thing that bothered him was he couldn't get Kimberly to open up about what caused her to forget about their engagement party? Jason thought that Kim wasn't herself as of lately after that night. He knew that something was wrong with her, but he didn't want to make it light to her he could see it. Jason was at the loft waiting for Kimberly and he decided to keep Aisha and Rocky company.

"She'll be here in a little while," Aisha replied, "Just keep yourself occupied for awhile."

"I suppose you two would want some quiet time?" Jason teased both Rocky and Aisha.

"Oh save it Jas!" Rocky laughed, "C'mon I deserve some time with my favorite girl!"

"Suit yourself," Jason smiled, "I'll wait in Kim's room." Jason looked around Kimberly's room and he saw it very neat and tidy. He headed to her desk and just glanced at the things she had on her desk. Jason noticed there was a notebook on Kim's desk opened. His curiosity got the best of him and he looked at the scribbles Kim wrote. But what he read made him realize something…the reason of why Kimberly didn't show up to the engagement party. The words in the notebook got to him:

"_Was it really you I saw? Or was it your ghost?_

_I felt my heartache again when I saw you on the street. It was like I felt myself being taken back ten years ago. Everyday for the last ten years I felt that void in my heart. The emptiness of you not being here with me…it felt like my heart wasn't whole without you in my life. All I wished was to go back to the days when we would be down by the lake and playing hooky. My memories of you are all I have to remember you by. I always dreamt about you every night and how I longed to be with you again. I felt my heart calling out to you waiting for you to hear me. I remembered the promises we made to each other. I promised you...if you were dark and moody, I would always bring light to your day. You promised you would never let me fall and you would be there to catch me._

_I waited for ten years…now I feel like my dream is coming true, or is it just a fantasy created from my heart? How do I know you're alive? Or was it your spirit I saw that night saying goodbye to me? I didn't want you to part from me...I needed you more than ever. I felt so afraid to say your name. Your name still aches everytime I say it. Sometimes when I look up at the sky at night, I feel you calling out to me looking down on me. I still think back to that night ten years ago where everything changed. I know in my heart, you are the only one that holds a place in my heart. The emptiness that is within my heart is that of you not being here with me. My first love…Tommy…Tommy…Tommy…how I longed to say your name. Tommy…Tommy…where are you?"_

"Did…you read enough to know why?" Kim asked as she appeared at the door, "I knew…I would expect this from you. I understand Jason if you're mad at me and…"

"Kimberly…you could have told me," Jason replied, "I would have waited for you. It hurts everyday does it? I understand Kim…I miss Tommy too. Not a day goes by and I wonder what life would have been like if he were still alive. I know…why you missed the party that night."

"It's not about that Jas. It's too…complicated to explain it. I don't know how to explain what I did that night…but my heart felt like something was calling me. You didn't…know the connection Tommy and I had ten years ago. It wasn't puppy love Jason…it was real love. But no matter what…Tommy will always be my first love…but I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid…I can't feel that love I felt ten years ago. I want to let you of the past because it breaks my heart everyday I linger onto it. I want to move on and feel that love again…but I can't do it without you. I need you more than ever Jason Lee Scott."

"I'll always be there for you Kimberly Ann Hart because I love you," Jason smiled giving her a kiss, "I promise you…that you will feel that love you had again in ten folds. All I want from you is to see you smile again. If you feel pain, let me feel that pain too to help you heal. I will see you through this. I will help you…stop the pain of your heartache. From now on, all you will have in your life is joy and happiness for all the days through. This is my vow to you."

"I promise to love you back Jason," Kim smiled, "My soul protector and my number one lifetime fan. Together we'll be there for each other. I wouldn't imagine my life without you and I am sorry for everything I put you through. I truly am sorry. Do you think the pain will go away anytime soon Jason? Will my heart heal itself?"

"Only time can tell Kimberly," Jason replied, "You know I will always love you. The healing process will entirely depend on you Kimberly. But I promise I won't let you go through this alone okay? We're in this together."


	8. How a Resurrection Really Feels

_**Chapter 8- How a Resurrection Really Feels**_

_**Author's Notes:** Just a little bit of modifications now the titles for each chapters from this point on will be bolded. Apparently a bit of people are confused by what is now going on. To benefit those who might have difficulty following the plot, I will from here on out post a quick recap of the previous chapter. Well I hope you guys keep sending in your reviews and…on with the story._

_**Recapping Chapter 7:** Ten years has passed and Kimberly is now working at a designing and contracting firm. Kim is now engaged to marry her friend Jason, but she misses her engagement party after following a man who resembles Tommy. Wondering why Kim missed her engagement, Jason discovers the truth after reading her notebook._

--------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was at work one week after the incident at the banquet hall. She was still having difficulty trying to seek forgiveness from Mrs. Scott, and she was still trying to wait on the deal with Mercian. All she knew was that the new Director of Mercian would be meeting her sometime in about a week or two. While trying to finalize the plans for the Northstar Ski Resort Project, Kim was checking her emails. Kim smiled as she found an email addressed to her and the others from one of their old friends that they haven't heard from in the last 6 years…Katherine Hillard. Kim hasn't heard from Kat ever since they parted ways in Florida. It was such a relief to hear from her friend again as she read the email:

"_Hey you guys!_

_I hope you haven't forgotten about little old Katherine Hillard. Anyways it's been far too long. I am glad to see that you guys are doing pretty well in life. I got good news for you all…I'm coming back home! If you guys haven't heard from Kim what happened I'll fill you guys in quickly. Since Kim and I parted ways in Florida I headed up to London to study ballet. I've been up in London for the last 4 years and I was offered a spot with the Australian Ballet troupe 2 years ago. The troupe recently decided to open up a dance studio up in Angel Grove and guess who is heading the dance studio…I am. I'm going to have my own dance studio to teach dance to young children up here. I just got back to Angel Grove a few days so I hope we can all get together and catch up. _

_Take care for now!_

_Katherine"_

"Hello?" Kim replied as she picked answered the phone, "Oh hey Jason. How's it going?"

"Just the same old," Jason replied, "I just finished classes about an hour ago and Rocky is tutoring right now one of our students. I'm waiting for my next class to start in about an hour so I decided to check my emails. I got one from Kat."

"Same here," Kim said, "Apparently she's back in from Australia and she's opening up a dance studio here in Angel Grove. She's actually teaching dancing now."

"Nearly half of us have gotten into the business of opening up schools here," Jason said, "But how are we going to get in contact with her?"

"I don't know," Kim smiled, "But I really want to hear from Katherine again. I want to hear about everything she's done within the last 6 years. I haven't seen her since Florida."

"I haven't seen her since graduation but she writes once in awhile. Listen I got to go now some of my students are beginning to arrive. Anyways Billy wants us to go to Angel Grove High School tomorrow. I don't what those guys are up to but yeah…he wants you and me to be there. They said they're going to help us celebrate our engagement."

"Huh Jason isn't the school closed on a Saturday?" Kim asked, "Why would Billy want us there on a Saturday?"

"Supposedly he told me that the others are going to help us celebrate our engagement," Jason added, "And where is the best place to celebrate it then where it all happened…our old high school. So are you going to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise you this time…I will be there," Kim smiled, "Shoot I got to go. I got a client on the other line here. I'll talk to you later."

"Same here," Jason replied, "Some of my students for my next class are beginning to show up at the moment. So I'll talk to you later."

"I love you," Kim smiled, "Catch ya on the flip side."

"I love you too," Jason replied hanging up, "I got to go. Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jason and Kimberly arrived at Angel Grove High just as Billy instructed. The school itself still looks the same after ten years. Being back at their old high school brought a lot of memories back, both good and bad. Angel Grove High held a lot of memories for Jason and Kimberly as it was during this time they had their run as Power Rangers. After graduation, they realized that it was time for them to experience living a normal life in the real world. The building hasn't changed except that the school has added a security system and upgraded the PA system to reach outdoors and indoors. Kimberly and Jason just waited outside by the baseball field wondering what their friends are up to. Meanwhile, Billy had the others set up in the school's audio room so they can broadcast Jason and Kim complete their engagement on the field. When the PA system was ready to go, Billy then got the broadcast going.

"Okay will you stop fooling around with the equipment Rocky?" Billy yelled as he was being broadcasted on the PA, "Gosh everyone just stop what you're doing and let me set this up."

"Billy you're already on!" Trini replied, "They can hear you as we speak!"

"Well they're looking at the camera get it going then Billy," Aisha and Zack replied.

"Alright then," Billy replied, "Attention! Jason? Kimberly? Can you hear me now? Alright welcome to Angel Grove High. As we all gather here, today we will celebrate the engagement of Jason and Kimberly. As you all may know Jas and Kim have known each other all practically their whole entire lives. You two have been through many ups and downs throughout your lives but now…you two are ready to take the biggest step in your relationship…marriage. As we all gather around here where the journey began for you two, today marks a landmark."

"Hey yeah Billy how do you increase the sound here?" Rocky asked.

"Oh shoot I can't find the track anywhere!" Adam replied.

"Will you all just shut up and let me finish!" Billy yelled in frustration, "You guys are ruining a beautiful moment here! Gosh! Just don't touch anything please! I should have just come alone this morning…but luckily I was the only one with a key to the school! Everyone please stop!"

"This is turning out to be some engagement ceremony," Kim laughed as she and Jason continued to hear their friends bicker on the PA system, "Poor Billy has his hands full."

"Either that or they didn't really rehearsal this broadcast properly?" Jason laughed.

"You could say that again honey," Kim smiled, "Can we get this going? We don't have all day!"

"Is the volume adjusted? Rocky please don't touch the volume adjuster," Billy replied, "As I was saying, today marks a landmark moment for both Jason and Kimberly. Jason do you have the rings? Okay the both of you face each other and we'll just sit back and watch a beautiful romantic moment being created. We'll play some nice music to set the mood and Jason…bro you can take it from here now." As they started hearing romantic music play in the background, Jason smiled as he took Kimberly's hand.

"Kimberly, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you," Jason smiled, "We've had our share of good and bad times…but no matter what happens, we always managed to get through them together. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. In my heart, I know you're the one I want to be with. Kimberly, you deserve all the happiness in the world. All I want to see from you fancy face is to see you smile. Kim, you are my best friend and no matter what happens in the long run I will always be your lifetime fan. From the bottom of my heart…I love you so much. I promise to love you and cherish you for all the days in life. Now that we have reach the pinnacle point of our relationship, I believe now we've waited for this moment to come." Jason bent down on one knee and presented the engagement ring in front of Kim as she smiled.

"Kimberly Ann Hart…will you marry me?" Jason smiled, "Will you do me this honor of accepting my proposal?"

"Yes…I will marry you! I will marry you!" Kim smiled as he put the ring on her and she hugged Jason, "I will marry you Jason Lee Scott! I love you!"

"I love you too," Jason smiled, "You don't know how happy I am at this moment." The two embraced for a few moments with complete silence until their friends broadcasted again.

"Jason and Kimberly," Billy replied, "Congratulations…you have now completed your engagement ceremony. Now you two are prepared to take the final journey…marriage. If you two will like to meet us in the old music room we'll be waiting."

"Thank you Billy," Kim and Jason replied, "We owe you for this one!"

"Hey you two don't forget about us…especially me," a familiar voiced replied, "You surely haven't forgotten about me did you? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Katherine!" Jason and Kim smiled as they headed into the music room. As they opened the door, their friends dosed them with streamers and confetti as they saw that the room was decorated and food prepared on the table, "Oh my gosh!"

"Surprise!" everyone smiled, "Hope you guys like it!"

"You guys I can't believe you did this for us!" Kim smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"I can't believe you guys went through all this trouble to do this for us!" Jason replied.

"You two deserve it," Trini added, "We promised you guys an engagement party and we wouldn't back down from our promise."

"Besides we want to make this party one that you will remember," Billy said.

"Don't forget…also one full of surprises," Kat smiled as she came from behind the door, "I didn't want to miss my best friends' engagement."

"Katherine!" Kim and Jason smiled as Kat embraced the both of them, "I can't believe it!"

"It shows you haven't changed one bit since we parted ways in Florida Kim six years ago but I'm glad I could be here to see you two get engaged," Kat smiled, "I want to hear what you all been up to in the last 6 years. Enough said…let's celebrate!"

"Right with you on that!" the others replied, "C'mon let's get this party started!"

--------------------------------------------------------

The others spent the day in the music room celebrating Kim and Jason's engagement. It wasn't really a fancy party that required semi-formal wear. All that matter to Kimberly and Jason was spending time with their closet friends, especially Kat. They all ate and talked for a long while chatting with Kat with everything that happened in the last 6 years. To Kimberly, she thought Kat was still the same old Australian girl she befriended over 10 years in high school. Both of them had dreams of being on the Pan Global Team, but their dreams somehow took them in different directions.

"So Kat what have you been up the last 6 years?" Kim asked, "What's new in your life?"

"Since we parted ways in Florida I traveled to London to study ballet," Kat replied, "After I didn't make the cut for the Diving Team for the Summer Olympic Games, I auditioned for a spot in a dance school in London. I stayed in London for about 4 years and I earned a spot in a small dance troupe back in Australia. After I finished my schooling in London, I went back to Australia with the dance troupe up there. I moved back in with my family for a little while after they decided to move back to Australia when my little sister graduated."

"You actually got into dancing?" Jason asked, "I thought you were going to become a professional diver for the Pan Global Team. What happened?"

"It didn't work out well," Kat said, "I wasn't…cut out to represent the team for the Summer Olympic Games. Just recently I got some money from the dance troupe back in Australia to open up a new dance studio here in Angel Grove. I'm actually going to be in charge of the school here in Angel Grove. Right now we're taking in applications for new students but when it's ready…you guys should stop by. Enough about me what you two? What have you been up Kim? Are you still on the Pan Global Team? Jason what's new with you?"

"Well Rocky and I opened up our own dojo," Jason replied, "It's been successful for the last 5 years. It's great teaching karate to kids, and even putting up with Rocky as a business partner and co-owner."

"Hey I pay for half the rent," Rocky teased, "You wouldn't have that dojo up without my signature on the lease for the building!"

"I see you're still teaching karate," Kat smiled, "What about you Kim? Did you make it as a gymnast on the team after I left?"

"Actually…it didn't work out either," Kim said, "I left the Pan Global Team…about a year after you left. They spent about a year or two trying to recruit more athletes for the Olympic Team and when it came time to recruit new athletes for the Olympic Gymnastics Team, I was qualified for the tryouts. Unfortunately…I was forced to pull out during the trials because of an accident. I tore one of my quad muscles really badly that on the day of the trials, somehow my landing went bad and it left me in a wheelchair for a year recovering. I couldn't walk well after the accident. I withdrew one week later from the trials and then a month after…I quit the team and studied interior design and contracting at the University of Florida."

"That's awful you actually close to earning a spot?" Kat asked with sympathy, "So how is your leg now? Is it healing?"

"It's okay now. I spent about a year trying to rehabilitate my leg and out of my wheelchair. I now work for a Design and Contracting company called Polaris. Right now we're working on a new ski resort project. The Pan Global Games didn't turn out as what we expected, but you always have other dreams to fall back on."

"That is true," Kat smiled, "Hey why don't we listen to some tunes."

"That seems like a good idea," Zack replied as he headed to the record shelf, "I still can't believe that they have all these records here."

"Hurry up and pick one out Zack!" Aisha and Adam said, "Pick a record out!"

"Get your butts here and help me pick one out," Zack added.

"Fine then!" Aisha replied as she and Adam picked an album out, "How about this one?"

"Yeah this one is a good one," Adam added, "Its "The First Time" by Min Lee Kang. Kim you remember this song? You always used to play it all day in the music room."

"Huh…can we listen to something else?" Kim sighed, "C'mon please?"

"Nonsense this was one of your favorites," Billy replied, "Let's all listen to it shall we?"

"It would be nice to hear it," Jason smiled, "I've never heard it…but if Kim used to play it a lot then it must be worth listening."

As they put the record "The First Time" on, everyone was listening to it. They listened to the song and thought it was heartfelt. But listening to the song brought memories for Kim. Inside Kim thought about Tommy because it was her and Tommy's love song for each other. This was probably the worse time for the others to play this song. For a brief moment, Kim was thinking back 10 years ago, around the time of Christmas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Yeah later Adam," Tommy replied, "See you later." Tommy continued to peer through the music room door watching Kimberly play. There was something about the song she was playing that made him want to hear her play more. The melody of it felt very emotional and although he never paid much attention to music, he was beginning to appreciate it. Kim managed to spot him spying on her when she looked up and then she stopped playing.**_

"_**Oh my gosh I didn't see you there!" Kim replied surprised, "About…how long were you…"**_

"_**Long enough to hear you play Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "You shouldn't have stopped."**_

"_**But I had to Tommy…I forgot how the rest of the piece goes. I only remember it by hearing it and then afterwards I keep the melody in my mind. Sometimes I can play it all…but then half the time I seem to forget the rest of it."**_

"_**But I liked it and I liked how you played it. Do you know what it's called?"**_

"_**I'm not sure...what the title of piece is called," Kim sighed, "I only heard it recently on the radio 2 weeks ago and I instantly liked it…only problem is I don't know who it's by and what the title of the song is. I wish I knew."**_

_**(Aspen Ski Resort)**_

"_**Kim, do you recognize it?" Tommy asked, "Are you surprised?"**_

"_**I'm…speechless Tommy," Kim smiled, "That's the song I was playing. How did you know?"**_

"_**I came by earlier yesterday and I recognized it when I heard it," Tommy smiled, "They had a sound check yesterday and Mi Lee Kang was playing First Time. I remembered the tune and I hope it would surprise you."**_

"_**First Time," Kim replied as they listened, "I like it. This has been such a wonderful night."**_

"**_I was hoping you would Beautiful," Tommy smiled squeezing her hand, "First Time…it's a nice title to a song."_**

_**(After the concert)**_

"_**Okay, our next request is from Tommy Oliver to his girlfriend Kimberly Hart for First Time as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas Tommy and Kimberly and here's an encore of First Time to all the couples celebrating Christmas together." With that she started playing "First Time" while Tommy, Kimberly, and everyone else listened.**_

"_**This has been the best Christmas ever," Kim smiled leaning on Tommy, "I'll always remember this one as being the best Christmas."**_

"_**Me too Beautiful," Tommy smiled giving her a kiss, "You want to know why…it's because it's the first time I'm spending Christmas with you."**_

"_**I know…and I love this song too," Kim smiled, "First Time…is my first Christmas with you. I know this song will remind us of that. I love it and sitting here with you."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh where is he?" Kat suddenly asked as she snapped Kim out of her daydream, "He promised he would be here soon! C'mon Luc where are you?"

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kim asked, "Kat are you alright?"

"Sorry I'm just waiting for Luc to arrive," Kat smiled, "He's supposed to be here by now. I hope he didn't get lost on the on the way." As the music room door opened a young man came into the room looking for Kat. But as he fully came in, everyone suddenly turned around and stop as they stared in shock and disbelief.

"Hey Katherine sorry I'm late there was a lot of traffic," the young man replied, "I hope I wasn't too late. Are you ready to go?"

"Thank goodness you're here Lucas," Kat smiled hugging the young man, "C'mon let me introduce you to everybody." Everyone stared in disbelief at the young man, but Kim just remained speechless but yet on the verge of bursting into tears. It was the same guy again she saw, the one she chased on the streets. It was man with light autumn brownish highlighted hair and glasses. However to everyone's discomfort, Kat's new acquaintance resembled someone that none of them haven't thought about in 10 years…Tommy Oliver.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Lucas Wicks," Kat smiled, "Lucas, these are my friends from high school. The ones that are celebrating their engagement today is Kimberly and Jason. Lucas and I have been dating for eight months. I met him while I was touring with the Australian Ballet troupe in Spain. Lucas has been living in Europe all his."

"It's nice to meet you all," Lucas replied as he shook hands with Kim and Jason, "It must be an honor for the both of you to celebrate your engagement. Congratulations to you."

"Where did you park the car?" Kat asked Lucas, "I'm ready to go now."

"In the front parking lot of the school," Lucas answered as him and Kat left, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go," Kat said as they left, "Listen you guys I got to run. Why don't you all swing by the dance studio sometime. Jason, Kim, just ring me up sometime if you need any help with the wedding plans. It was nice seeing you all again."

"Huh yeah…see you later," Kim said, "It was nice of you to come.

"Do any of you think that was odd?" Adam asked, "Don't…they look alike?"

"C'mon…let's clean up before we close up the school," Billy suddenly said, "It's getting late."

-------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, Kim had a girls' night in with Trini and Aisha at the loft. They were just watching television and hanging out. They haven't talked about the incident at the engagement party because they were worried about Kimberly's state of mind. Aisha and Trini thought it wasn't a great idea to invite Kat to the engagement party. The highlight of the day for them was when Kat's boyfriend Lucas Wicks showed up. The appearance of Kat's new boyfriend at the engagement party impacted not only Kim, but everyone else. It was very ironic that Lucas looked so much like Tommy. Many of them wondered how it was possible that this happened and the fact that Lucas and Tommy could look like twins. It bothered them not to talk about it, but they couldn't help thinking about it.

"Hey…what do you think about that guy that Kat brought to the party?" Aisha asked.

"It's kind of ironic...he looked so much like Tommy," Trini replied, "Somehow thinking about it gives me…this some sort of creepy feeling. Kat does know how to surprise people."

"What do you think Kim?" Aisha asked, "About that Tommy look-a-like guy Kat is dating?"

"Huh…what did you say?" Kim replied watching, "I didn't hear you two talking."

"Kimberly I know it's bothering you to think about it," Trini added, "You must have been shocked to see someone who resembles Tommy a lot show up out of the blue 10 years after his death. And to add insult to injury, the guy who looks so much like your high school boyfriend is dating Kat. Are you sure you're okay about it? Will you be able to cope?"

"What's there to worry about," Kim replied, "I shouldn't worry about anything. It doesn't bother me at all what so ever. So Kat is dating a guy named Lucas Wicks who happens to look so much like Tommy Oliver…big deal. Should I even care?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart," Aisha said, "We know for a fact…you can't lie! C'mon girl just admit it, I know deep down inside it hurts. Seeing someone resemble your high school boyfriend must hurt you inside. I know you want to forget about Tommy…but something inside your heart can't ever make you forget your first love. I know you might still miss Tommy and so do we."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? If you're trying to help me…don't even bother! The last thing I don't want to do right now is think about how much I miss Tommy. I'm engaged to be married and I couldn't be any happier that I could move on with my life. What do you want me to say huh? That seeing a guy who resembles Tommy so much will cause old feelings and memories to resurface? I can't bring myself to go through that again…because it will only show how much I think about him and that no matter what…I'll be forced to live with Tommy's memory in my heart. I miss him everyday…and the last thing I don't want to do is put Jason through the pain of battling with Tommy's memory in my heart." Kim started to breakdown and cry again thinking about the harbored feelings and emotions she's expressing.

"Hey we understand and we're sorry," Trini replied giving her a hug, "I know it's been tough for 10 years but you survived. Jason loves you Kim and knowing him he'll understand what you're going through. No matter what, just always remember you'll always have him to help you get through this. The two of you were the only people who were close to Tommy. I know Tommy's death affected all of us but not as much as you two. I know Tommy would have wanted you guys to be happy and move on with your lives. He would have wanted that."

"You're right…Tommy's dead and I have to move on," Kim sighed, "I had to let him go and respect his wish of moving on with my life. He…probably would have wanted that and he probably had Jason look after me. I'm glad of that…because it's his way of sending some sort of guardian angel to look after me on his behalf. No matter what Tommy will always be in my heart and I can never forget about him. Jason is the one…I must spend my future with. He's all that matters now because I'm in love with him and I'm engaged to him."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Aisha replied, "All I can do is wish you best of luck for your meeting tomorrow with the Mercian Director. I know things will turn around for you once you get the Northstar Ski Resort Project approved."

"Thanks Aisha," Kimberly smiled, "I need all the luck I could get. This deal is one I need to score for Polaris and they're counting on me."

The next day, Jason picked up Kimberly and he decided to drive her to work. The two of them were discussing about their upcoming date and how to break the news to their families that they are now officially engaged. Both of them weren't ready to discuss about wedding plans yet. Kimberly had a meeting scheduled at around 3pm and Jason thought it would be a good idea to take off from the dojo for a little while to drive Kimberly to her appointment. He didn't have a class until around 5pm and Rocky was looking after the dojo for him.

"So are you nervous?" Jason asked, "Today is the big day."

"Don't even get me started Jason," Kimberly replied, "I'm nervous than ever. Today I'm meeting the New Director of Mercian. If he likes this proposal then we got a deal. Do you know how long…it took me to work on this? It took over 9 months to negotiate a deal with Mercian. This company is one of the top ten contracting and design firms in the world."

"I know they'll be impressed. I know that they're pleased with the work you've done."

"Well I got the approval from the head contractors…but policy rule goes that the final decision will come from the Director himself. He's already in today at the office from what Adam told me and he's already busy with all the work that they're doing."

"So this is it Kim," Jason replied as he pulled up to the Mercian office, "I thought it would be a skyline building but…a small unit building seems reasonable. For a company that is ranked top ten they at least want to keep a low profile."

"Will you stop making me nervous," Kim smiled, "I have to make a good impression on this Director. Do…I look professional to you? Do I look like a proper business interior and design contractor? How are my clothes? Do I look okay?"

"Relax you'll do fine," Jason smiled as they kissed, "Besides…I'll be routing for you."

"I know at least I have my lifetime fan on my side," Kim smiled as she got out, "I love you."

"I love you too babe," Jason replied as he drove, "Good luck and try not to choke."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Jas," Kim smiled as she went inside, "Well here we go. I hope…I do well. Please let me not embarrass myself in front of the Director."

-------------------------------------------------------

Kim entered the Mercian Office waiting upon her meeting with the Director of Mercian. She wanted to see if Adam was around but the receptionist told her that Adam had to attend a seminar today. The receptionist led her into the Director's office to wait for him. She looked around the room and found it all neat and tidy. _"It seems so professional,"_ Kim thought to herself, _"This guy…must be a professional. But he's still new to the company I suppose. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself."_ Kim was going through her proposal and the outlines for the project. Mercian agreed to the joint venture, but all Kim needed to do was get the final signature to approve the work on the project.

As Kimberly looked around the room she found a puzzle framed portrait on one of the tables. She noticed that there was a piece missing from the picture. Kim thought to herself as she reached into her jacket pocket. _"Hey what do you know" _Kimberly smiled as she took out the puzzle piece she found a few days ago. She slipped it back into the picture and she smiled to herself as she completed it. But as she finished putting the puzzle piece in, she heard the door open. The Director of Mercian walked in reading a sheet a paper when Kim looked up and suddenly froze. The Director entered the room and he looked directly at Kimberly. However both of them were surprised to see one another again because Kim was shocked to see that the Director of Mercian was…Lucas Wicks, Kat's boyfriend. But looking at him not only shocked Kim but inside it hit her thinking again of how much he resembled Tommy so much.

"Are you Katherine's friend?" Lucas smiled, "Don't you remember me? It's me…Lucas Wicks."

"You're…you're the Director of Mercian?" Kim stuttered asking, "You're…Lucas Wicks?"

"Yeah and you must be Kimberly Hart," Lucas smiled sticking out his hand, "So you're the top contractor of Polaris? I heard a lot about you. You must have a lot of talent. I heard about the Northstar Project that our companies are working on. So I guess you're the representative for Polaris? Here I'll pour some coffee for the both of us and we'll discuss about the plans."

"Oh…okay then," Kim said as she set them on the table, "Huh…here they are…the project plans and outlines." Kim sat down as Lucas got the coffee out and placed a cup on the table for her. Literally Kimberly was shaking with anxiety and utter shock.

"_This has got to be a joke right?" _Kim thought to herself, _"Why did he have to be the director? He looks so much…no he looks a lot like Tommy. How could this have happened?"_

"Let's see here," Lucas replied looking at the project details, "Well this is really impressive I must say. You have done an outstanding job. The details of the project are outline as what the Board of Directors explained earlier. So the expedition sites are at their entirety and the renovation plans are what they are as they seem." Kimberly hardly said one word throughout the whole entire meeting. She was tearing up again but Lucas didn't notice.

"Kimberly, Kimberly Hart it has a nice ring to it," Lucas continued, "I like your name. I tend to come off being really outgoing and optimistic. Most of the clients I deal with think I'm too over punctual and free spirited. You might hear a lot of things about me, but I tell you it's not true. I'm not a tyrant and work slave most people perceive me to be. I'm a nice guy and caring."

"_He seems so different from Tommy," _Kim sighed to herself, _"He can't be Tommy because it's not like him to open up to people freely. But he…looks so much like him. It feels like somehow he's someone else…but it's like his spirit is reincarnated in someone else. They look alike and yet…it hurts so much. I can't help how much Lucas looks like Tommy so much."_

"By the looks of the details of the project and the reviews we could get this project started right away," Lucas replied, "I can get the finalized contract and we can sign for it as soon as we can. I'll have my secretary call up the contacts you've require to recruit and I'll get a hold of the builders and management up at Northstar." Kim just stared at Lucas and she began to cry again but at that moment Lucas looked up and just stared at her confused.

"Do you…always stare at people like that?" Lucas asked, "Are you alright? Do you…tend to cry by staring at people like that? I've never met someone who…actually cries by staring at people like the way you do."

"I'm sorry…but I got to go now," Kim cried as she got up and quickly left, "I'm…sorry for the inconvenience but I got to leave now."

"Miss Hart!" Lucas yelled as Kim ran out, "Miss Hart come back! Kimberly! I wonder what that is all about?"

Kimberly was running down the street and she quickly went on the bus. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Apart of her thought she just blew her deal with Mercian but another part of her thought it was a twist of fate that the Mercian Director had to be Lucas Wicks. It was hurting her thinking that she was able to get over this fluke predicament. He may have looked a lot like Tommy but she kept telling herself it can't be him. She knew Tommy died in that road accident ten years ago in Downtown Angel Grove on Valentine's Day. There was traffic in the area that night because there were ambulances and paramedics at the scene. Kim finally got off the bus and she found herself at Kat's dance studio.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jody I need to you to check over the registration list for all the students," Kat said, "We just need to double check if the applications are filled out properly. I want to make sure everything is set before we start classes next Monday."

"Okay Miss Hillard I'm right on it," Jody replied, "Do you want me to double check the payments made?"

"Can you do that?" Kat asked, "Just to make sure all students paid the full balance."

"I'm sorry madam but we're still closed," Kat heard one of her attendants, "Classes don't start until Monday madam."

"I'm here to Kat Hillard," Kim replied, "I'm an old friend of hers."

"Kimberly!" Kat smiled seeing Kim, "It's alright Deanna she's a friend of mine. Come in!"

"So you're starting classes on Monday?" Kim asked, "I see the studio is almost finished."

"Actually it is and all we just have to do is recheck the registration list," Kat added, "Did you have trouble finding the place? I guess…I probably know why you're here? It's about Lucas right? They do look a like don't they? I couldn't believe it at first because he looked so much like Tommy. I met him about eight months ago when I was touring with the troupe around Europe. We made a stop in Spain and I met him during a show. He was on a business trip."

"Kat are you sure you met him in Spain?" Kim asked, "Did he really spend most of life in Europe? Did he ever live in Angel Grove before? Are you sure he didn't go to Angel Grove High School? Is he related to Tommy?"

"And what is that of your business?" Kat suddenly snapped, "What right do you have of asking me? Kim…I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Listen Lucas doesn't know anything about Tommy. He's not related to him and he hasn't been back in the United States since he was a baby. He was born here but he was raised in Europe all his life. This is Lucas' first time here in Angel Grove."

"Kat I'm sorry about the interrogation," Kim replied, "It wasn't my right…to ask you about Lucas. I know I have no right barging into your personal life."

"I understand Kim I don't mind," Kat said, "Lucas is not Tommy. He may look like him but he's not. Remember Tommy died in that road accident ten years ago. I didn't start dating Lucas because he looked like Tommy so much I went out with him because of who he is Lucas Wicks. I fell in love with Lucas Wicks. I know Tommy's death must have been hard on you Kim. It was hard on all of us."

"I know it was Kat," Kim slowly smiled, "At least I got Jason now. He's my future now. I got…to move on with my life."

"You know what I should suggest to you Kim," Kat said, "Go to Tommy's memorial down by the lake and visit it. I know it can help bring some closure for you. I probably might have guessed…you haven't been to the memorial for years. Why don't you go visit it?"

After Kimberly left Kat's studio, she headed back on the bus home. As Kimberly was looking through her bag, she noticed that she still had the craved rose that Tommy gave her for Valentine's Day ten years ago. Kimberly used to bring it with her whenever she had big presentations. It was sort of her good luck charm although people thought it was a bit silly believing in it. Kimberly remembered receiving it ten years ago as a gift from Tommy…a few days after the accident. She sighed as she looked it. There were only a few things that she had left to remember Tommy, but then she suddenly got off the bus. Kim found herself by her favorite place…the lake. She it was literally sunset as she was thinking again.

**_FLASHBACK _**

"_**I promised myself that I'm going to get across every bench without any help," Kim smiled sticking out her arms out, "I'm going to do this to practice my balance. I'm not going to let anyone hold my hand even for that instinct!"**_

"_**Maybe you should be more careful," Tommy warned, "You might hurt yourself. Here, give me your hand."**_

"_**No way," Kim replied, "I'm not giving you my hand. I'm only giving my hand to hold for the person that will be my first love! That person will be the only one who holds my hand from then on! It may sound corny Tommy, but that's what I believe. I only give my hand out to the first person I'll ever love."**_

"_**I'm just saying you might lose your balance," Tommy replied as Kim began to lose her balance on trying to jump to one of the benches ahead, "Kimberly!"**_

**_At that exact moment, Kim was beginning to lose her balance as her arms began to wobble to regain control. Out of nowhere, Tommy reached out his arm and grabbed hold of Kim's hand to risk any further injury. "Why did I give him my hand?" Kim thought to herself. "Maybe…it just might be." Tommy just looked at her for a few seconds._**

"_**That was a close call!" Kim replied, "Maybe I should be…more careful."**_

"_**Are you okay?" Tommy said as he offered to help Kim back up, "Here, let me hold your hand so it can help you balance better. I promise…I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?" Kim just stood up on the bench for a few seconds thinking. Tommy had his arm out still. The next minute…she found herself surrendering her hand as Tommy was walking alongside in hand.**_

"_**I…trust you," Kim smiled, "Because I know you won't let me fall down. I know I'm supposed to give my first love my hand to hold…but instead you're holding my hand. Okay forget what I said earlier. Okay from now on there are only going to be two people I'll let hold my hand."**_

"_**And who are those two people?"**_

"_**My first love and…you Tommy because I know I trust you'll be there to catch me if I fall. Will you be there?"**_

"_**If you want me to…because we're friends," Tommy smiled, "If you fall…I'll catch you. I promise you that Kimberly….I won't let you fall down."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I know it's time…to move on," Kim said as she stood by memorial that they made for Tommy ten years ago, "I haven't been here in a long time…because I was so afraid and I even told myself that you were alive. But I realize…that I can't linger onto your memory in my heart forever. Tommy…it's been a long time since we last were here together. Just yesterday…we were playing hooky from school and we found ourselves here."

Kimberly pulled out the rose that Tommy gave her and she looked at it. She just stood there for a moment and with that…Kimberly placed the rose down in front of shrub. As she stepped back to her spot, Kim had a brief moment of silence before she was about to leave.

"Tommy…it's time for me to move on," Kim sighed, "I know that no matter what you'll always hold a place in my heart. But now I have a future to plan…with Jason. I know this had must be your plan of divine intervention for the two of us to be together and I'll honor that. You had my heart at one point…I was suppose to give you my heart. Now…I have to let you go now and give my heart to someone else. Goodbye Tommy…it is now time that I must move on."


	9. Always on My Mind

**Chapter 9: Always on My Mind **

_**Recapping Chapter 8: **The others decided to help Jason and Kimberly celebrate their engagement at Angel Grove High. Kat surprises Kim and Jason at the engagement. But everyone else is stunned especially Kim when Kat's new boyfriend Lucas Wicks shows up at the party as he resembles Tommy. To make matters worse, at Kim's meeting with the Director of Mercian she learns that Lucas is the new Director of Mercian making things worse._

_**Author's notes: **I'm taking a different spin of Tanya Sloan's character in this story. Although in the show she was the former yellow Zeo Ranger, in the story she is one of Kim's co-workers at Polaris. Second, I don't the copyrights to the song "There's Gotta Be More to Life" by Stacie Orico.Keep sending your reviews because I like to know what you all think about the story and enjoy the story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled. Kimberly turned around as she was about to head inside her apartment building. She saw Jason's car parked on the other side of the street, "I thought I might catch you here! Tanya said that they haven't heard from you since you left the Mercian office. They said you haven't called in all day."

"Oh Jas sorry I didn't see you there," Kim replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you forget?" Jason smiled, "Courtney's gig is tonight at the Youth Center. C'mon you didn't forget your cousin is performing."

"She gets her musical talents from her cousin," Kim teased, "I wouldn't miss the girl's performance for nothing. Too bad mom doesn't have time to swing by. Besides…it's my turn to watch her sing tonight. Kenny and Demi went last week."

"And this week it's our turn," Jason replied as he ushered Kim into the car, "If we don't get a move on, Courtney will blow!"

"Yeah she maybe a full grown teenager," Kim replied, "But…the girl is still a little bugger that moved in with us ten years ago. Let's get a move on."

The two of them arrived at the Youth Center where they saw that Courtney and her band were setting up. Kimberly decided to go backstage to check up on her cousin while Jason decided to find a couple of seats for him and Kim. Courtney was tuning her guitar and she smiled as she saw her cousin Kimberly greet her.

"For a minute there I thought you wouldn't show up," Courtney replied, "Aunt Caroline is working late so Sandra and Jamie are giving me a ride home."

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked, "Trust me you'll do fine. I've been to most of your gigs and you got a lot of talent. Try to relax Court and besides…you got the talent."

"But I learned it from you," Courtney added, "If it wasn't for your passion and influence of music on me, then I wouldn't have done it without your help. Even all those songs that I'm singing you wrote them. That songbook you gave me for my 15th birthday was what got me perusing my dream. I thought…you loved playing and you just suddenly stop."

"Things change Courtney," Kim said with an upset voice, "Times change and you got to move on with life. I gave you that songbook with all of the songs I wrote a long time ago. The reason of that is because I believe you can have some better use for them than I do. But that part of my life…I can't have it back but you, Courtney you got a gift that you can share with the world than I do."

"Kimberly…but you shouldn't ever turn away from the things you love. It's just I wish you could play again like you used to when I was small. I loved hearing you play and…"

"You're almost up soon Courtney…you should get ready. Hey, break a leg out there!"

"Thanks cousin Kim! You should head out to the front," Courtney smiled as she thought about her cousin for a minute, _"I wish you could play again like you used to Kimberly. Maybe it can bring some happiness again to your life."_

"So how is she?" Jason asked as Kim took a seat next to him, "Is she ready?"

"Of course she is," Kim smiled, "After all…she's a Hart. We're always prepared by all means."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Kimberly watched as Courtney and her band performed on stage. Kim just smiled at her cousin as she reminded her of herself as a teenager ten years ago…well what she used to be ten years ago before everything changed. Ten years ago Kimberly used to love gymnastics and even music. She thought that as long as she had those two things in her life she'll be fine. Unfortunately, seeing her cousin perform on stage made her think what life will be like if everything didn't change after Valentine's Day night? Courtney reminded Kimberly of how much she loved music and playing her guitar as she sang one of the songs that Kim actually wrote:

"_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_

Chorus  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

repeat chorus

I'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...".

repeat chorus x2

"Kim, is everything alright?" Jason asked, "Something is bothering you and by the look on your face…you seem upset about something."

"It's…nothing Jason that's all," Kim sighed, "I'm…okay honestly."

"Did something happen today with your meeting with that Director?" Jason asked, "Did he reject your work? He must have done something to upset you fancy face. Why is my beautiful fiancée down in the dumps?"

"It's something…in the lines of that," Kim sighed, "But it's a bit confusing. You see…that director he's actually…"

"Kim do not let him get to you," Jason replied, "Forget about Mercian. I'm sure there are other contracting companies that would want to work with you. It's their loss that they didn't want to work with such talent as you. Remember you got us who like the work you do…including me, your lifetime fan. I'm sure he didn't really reject the work did he? Is he giving you a hard time already?"

"I'm…not sure if I want to continue working with Mercian," Kim said, "He liked the idea…and they're drawing up the final contract to issue commencement on the project. Jason…I'm not sure if I'm cut out to work with them. It seems like…if I do work with Mercian…then I won't have enough time to spend with you."

"I know how much your job means to you," Jason smiled, "I don't want to be the one that stands in your way of missing out on an opportunity to work with a company like Mercian. I will support you fully on whatever you decide. My advice to you is…don't doubt yourself that you can't handle working in their league. You're one of the best contractors at Polaris and everyone here in Angel Grove knows you. Don't let that Director get to you and make you feel like you are not worthy of working with him. You can show them what you got."

"Promise you'll…support me with every decision I make? Will you be there in my corner and you think I'm good enough to work…with them?"

"I stand by everything I said Kimberly…you deserve it more than ever. This is an opportunity of a lifetime and I'm not going to hold you back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kimberly was at work reading over some inspection reports and building contracts that needed to be signed. Her co-worker, Tanya Sloan came in early morning and was greeted by Kimberly and their other co-worker Seth. The three of them were tending to business as usual trying to reach deadlines and review renovation blueprints for other upcoming projects they were doing.

"Tanya I need you to go to Mercian for me today," Kim replied, "I need you to get the final signature from Mr. Wicks so we can get this project on the way. I want you on board to oversee everything that is happening. There's a presentation coming up next week so I need you to prepare for it."

"I thought you were coming with me to Mercian today," Tanya replied surprised, "Why do I have to go alone today?"

"Because I need to meet up with the tenants of that new daycare they're constructing up in Stone Canyon today," Kim answered, "Apparently there have been some errors with the leasing contracts that were issued back in July. I need to go there and revise the contract and renegotiate another deal on the lease. Tanya will you do this for me?"

"Fine…but I don't see why you don't want to even take credit for the Northstar project? You did all the work…and I'm going to end up getting the credit."

"I'll be back by 5pm…just get the signature for me Tanya," Kim smiled, "I'm counting on you."

Meanwhile at Mercian, Adam decided to check in on his boss, Lucas Wicks for everything that is happening. It didn't bother Adam that his boss looked so much like Tommy and he didn't seem to notice it. Adam didn't know hear anything about the meeting between Lucas and Kimberly. All he knew was that Kimberly was the one that worked out the deal with Mercian and nothing else. He wasn't sure if she was going to come aboard to work with them on the project or not. He went into his boss' office and he found him observing the picture frame puzzle as Lucas noticed that the picture was complete.

"Hey Lucas I brought you some lunch," Adam replied as he approached him, "You know…I don't see why you like doing these things so much."

"I can't help it," Lucas smiled, "Every piece represents something that is either missing or needs to be put together. I like doing these things for some reason and I find them entertaining to work out. Hey…I know that look on your face. Many think I might come off as being a playboy but that's an example of deceived perception. First of all I'm not a playboy and second I'm already in a relationship as it seems."

"Yeah with my friend Kat," Adam smiled, "You better treat that girl well or else."

"Don't worry I wouldn't hurt her. Hey Adam can I ask you something? Have…you ever met a woman who suddenly starts to cry by staring at you? When a woman stares at you, is it her nature to cry for some reason?"

"What makes you think that man?" Adam asked confused, "I…don't think I've never met a woman who cries by staring at a man with a lot of curiosity. I know it's not my business to intrude on, but did something happen with your meeting yesterday with Polaris?"

"I don't know how to explain it…but she just ran out crying yesterday. I think…something must have upset her badly. I've meant a lot of women in my life…but this one, there's something different and intriguing about her. But I got to ask you…what do you think will cause a woman to just suddenly cry?"

"To be honest man I don't know how the psyche of a woman's mind works," Adam said as they heard a knock on the door and Tanya came in, "Oh…I suppose you're the representatives from Polaris?"

"Hello there…I'm Tanya Sloan," Tanya replied, "You must be Lucas Wicks, the new director of Mercian. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"I thought there were suppose to be two of you," Lucas replied, "What happened to Ms. Hart?"

"Oh she had to head up to Stone Canyon to deal with some business up there," Tanya said, "I was sent here on her behalf to finalize the deal. So this is the final copy of the contract for the Northstar Project."

"I see," Lucas smiled, "Here take a seat and let us review the contract." The two of them took a seat while Adam went to photocopy a couple of items for Lucas. Tanya signed the contract first and then she handed the contract to Lucas. He looked at it for a minute, but she thought there might be a problem.

"Mr. Wicks…is everything alright?" Tanya asked, "Is there something wrong with the contract?"

"No there is no problem," Lucas smiled as he looked at the contract and got an idea, "Actually there is one request. I will sign this contract under one condition…"

"And what condition is that?" Tanya asked.

Kimberly returned from Stone Canyon later on that late afternoon and Tanya came back to the office presenting the signed contract. Kim smiled as her and Tanya decided to go out to dinner to celebrate the launch of the Northstar Ski Project. They went to a sushi bar up in Downtown Angel Grove. Of course, Kimberly being the hardworking contractor she was trying to discuss about the plans for the project with Tanya.

"So how did it go?" Kim asked, "Was he actually nice?"

"Girl that guy is such a looker," Tanya teased, "He's so hot and charming. I don't know why you didn't tell me he was young. I thought he would be some old geezer or something."

"What would it matter? After all he has half control of the project."

"C'mon Kim you were the one that did all the work and I only got the credit for getting the deal done. Besides you're lucky that he reluctantly agreed to sign the contract under one condition. I'm not sure why there is a presentation coming up on Monday and I don't even know why Mercian wants us to do the presentation."

"Trust me it will be fine," Kim said as she though of what Tanya said, "Wait a minute…what condition are you talking about? Tanya is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well Mr. Wicks agreed to sign the contract under one condition," Tanya replied, "He said he'll only sign it…if you were the project manager for this project."

"Tanya you didn't…tell him yes did you?"

"I couldn't help it and besides…this is your work and this has you written all over it. I'm not good with presentations and he wants you to do the presentation on Monday at Mercian. You are one of the top contractors in this company and he actually requested to have you on board or else…he wouldn't sign. Kim…you're the only one in our company who can work to Mercian's standards. Kimberly c'mon can you do this?" Realizing that Kimberly found herself in this predicament, she had no choice but to agree.

"Fine…I'll do it," Kim replied, "I'll do the presentation on Monday…and work with Mercian on the project. But I am only doing this for the company."

"I knew you wouldn't back down," Tanya smiled, "Just make sure you're ready for Monday."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the following week, Kimberly already began working with Lucas and Mercian on the Northstar Ski Resort Project. Still, she was edgy about working with them because of Lucas and the fact that he looked like Tommy Oliver so much, but he wasn't Tommy. All that can keep Kim's mind in focus was her work and nothing more. She didn't want to gain in any personal relations with her clients, especially Lucas Wicks, but she was fortunate that Adam was there on board for the project. At least it was good for Kim to have someone she knew working aboard on this project. The last couple of days have been stressful and Kim found herself literally working at the Mercian Offices these last couple of days preparing to head up to the resort for an inspection of the site.

The presentation that followed on Monday went well and many of the representatives at Mercian were impressed by Kimberly. After spending nearly the entire morning in the boardroom discussing about the renovation plans and outlining the budget plan for the project, Kim found herself doing paperwork with Adam and Lucas. She spent the entire day in a board meeting, and working with Lucas on the renovation plans. Adam had to step out for a little while leaving Kim alone with Lucas. While he reviewed the plans, Kim sat across from him at the table in his office describing every detail, which he found impressive.

"I managed to get an estimate on this site here outlined on the bottom of the third page in that portfolio," Kim replied, "Most of the renovations will occur in this particular section. I will ask if you can assign a building inspector to that particular area of the resort. You can read the budget plans on the seventh page for this particular area and the estimated cost for expenses needed for the renovations."

"You seem to have this all memorized do you Miss Hart?" Lucas smiled, "I'm looking over these portfolios and you can describe in detail the outline plans without looking at the sheet. Do you always have things memorized word for word?"

"Mr. Wicks I just want to make it clear that if there is anything about my work habits that you may find offensive you are welcome to comment on them," Kim replied, "But if I do find anything about your work habits I intend to question I will openly speak up about it. I just want to outline the terms of our partnership with our two companies as joint ventures in the interest of fair business. I just want you to realize that us working together is just business."

"Miss Hart, or is it okay if I can address you as Kimberly," Lucas said, "Let's get something to eat together. C'mon why don't you and me go out to dinner and get to learn more about each other. What do you say?"

"I appreciate the invite Mr. Wicks," Kim replied, "But I don't wish to join you. I don't want this to interfere with our work. I do not see that it is necessary for us to be dining together."

"Do you want to know why people eat together? It helps them to build relationships with clients and get to know them well both on a business level as well as a personal level. People eat and dine together to get to know each other and learn more about each other. It teaches people how to open up on a personal level. We learn how to share with one another inside and outside of the workplace."

"Thank you Mr. Wicks but I want to make it clear to you about one thing. Our relationship in terms of this project is strictly business nothing more. I do want to tell you that my relation with you as of this moment is only business in terms of this project until we complete it. There are some things I do not wish to share with anyone regarding my personal life. I do believe it is not of your concern to share or even open up to anyone. I see it best that it is none of your concern to neither know about my personal affairs nor even share them with you. I may talk to you outside the office when I feel I'm ready."

"You seem to amaze me Kimberly Hart. You're not like most of the women I've met. I find you interesting but yet intriguing and I can't seem to figure out what it is about you."

"I better get going now," Kim replied as she got her stuff and left, "There are some things that people are better off not knowing about me. I'm not like most women Lucas Wicks and you better know that for a fact. I find it a bit appalling that you are addressing in a matter that you seem to know me well. I do not wish to continue this conversation and you can call me up if there are any problems with the project. Good night Lucas."

"Well then," Lucas smiled, "Good night to you Kimberly Hart."

Kimberly left the office and she was heading off to the bus stop when she was surprised to see Jason waiting for her outside. She shot a slight smile of relief to see her. Still, she hadn't told him about Lucas being the new Mercian Director. Not only that, but she was a bit concerned about telling him that the guy she was working with on this project resembled his best friend Tommy. It still gave here chills thinking about the whole irony of the situation.

"I thought I surprised you tonight," Jason smiled as he gave her a kiss, "Tanya told me you'd be here working on the project. How was your day?"

"Not too bad," Kim smiled, "But I'm glad you're here Jason. I'm really beat up and tired."

"I see what you mean. Are you still worried about that hard slave working Director you're working with? Is that new Director giving you a hard time again? Do you want me to straighten him out for you?"

"Jason I can handle myself," Kim replied, "I don't want you to cause problems…that may get me kicked off this project or worse…get me fired from my job."

"I know you're a big girl and you can handle yourself…but I actually want to have a word with this guy to see what makes him so intimidating for my fiancée to work with. I can tell him to stop giving you a hard time and get his act together."

"_Oh my gosh he's going to find out!" _Kim thought to herself in fear, _"Jason is going to discover that I'm working with Kat's boyfriend!"_ As Jason was about to walk towards the bottom of the stairway going to the main entrance they were stopped by Adam who just came out from the office. While Adam had Kim and Jason distracted, they didn't notice Lucas spying on them from a distance.

"Jason! Kimberly!" Adam replied, "You guys still here?"

"Hey Adam I didn't see you there," Jason smiled, "I came to pick up Kimberly. You work here too?"

"Yeah Kim and I are on board with the Northstar Ski Resort Project as well," Adam said, "At least I'm glad I know someone on board I can work with. Hey I got a call from Billy saying that he and Trini are meeting up with the others for some drinks. Are you guys up for it?"

"Sure I don't see why not," Kim smiled, "Adam you want a ride with us?"

"Okay let's go then," Adam replied, "But if Aisha goes through her drunken transformation again I'm going to up and leave. Rocky told me the last time you all went out Aisha got wasted up and spent half an hour puking in the parking lot."

"It wasn't pretty…but at least we all survived Aisha going through her drunken transformations as Rocky says," Jason joked, "So I suppose you're paying for drinks then?"

"You wish," Adam replied, "Unless I end up driving you home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kat was at her new dance school teaching for her first day of classes. The turns out was pretty impressive as Kat found herself teaching many various different dance classes from ballet for one hour, to jazz, to ballroom, to tap dancing, and even free styling choreography. Kat mostly found herself teaching beginner ballet and advance free styling. Her favorite class to teach was free styling dancing choreography but the class was very tough to the point she had applicants audition to be in the class of sixteen students. She spent about almost two hours teaching the class that night till she ended it when she spotted a guest.

"Okay everyone take it from the top," Kat instructed her class, "Ready? One, two, three and keep moving!"

She saw her class performing a routine as she examined them while the music was playing. One of her students in her free style choreography class was Kimberly's cousin Courtney, but she didn't know yet. Lucas came into the studio and examined the students dancing. Kat smiled as she spotted Lucas at the doorway and decided to end the class early after they finished rehearsing the routine.

"Alright class that will do for today," Kat replied, "I want you guys to rehearse for your free style dances next week with the songs I gave you. Remember, this will just show how well you guys can move and have fun with it. Courtney…I need to see you for a minute."

"Sure what is it Ms. Hillard?" Courtney replied, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah I was watching you earlier and I'm really impressed with your dancing skills," Kat smiled, "Pretty intense moves out there tonight. I want to change your song selection for next week's class. Will you be willing to do It's a Wonderful Night by Fat Boy Slim?"

"Sure…but don't get me wrong Ms. Hillard but it's difficult to find a steady rhythm and beat to come up with a free style to that song," Courtney replied as Kat handed her the tape, "But…I can give it a shot then. You sure I'm up for the challenge for next week's class?"

"Courtney…you'll do well," Kat smiled, "I reviewed your application and saw that you are quite multi talented in the arts. You must specialize in music, drama, dance, anything in that category? I think that's why you automatically got into this class with ease. Anyways I don't want to keep you long take care for now okay? And Courtney…just call me Kat."

"Okay thanks for the class," Courtney smiled as she left, "Have a great night."

"Pretty impressive for your first day," Lucas smiled as he came into the room, "You got a lot of talent out there…especially that girl."

"She stood out from the rest of them today," Kat smiled as she gave her boyfriend a hug, "I know she's about sixteen or seventeen. She's one of those talented girls I need to keep a watchful eye on. I'm surprised to find you here Mr. Director."

"I hope I would have surprised you. I got work early to see the most beautiful dancer in action on the floor. Would you mind showing some of those moves off the dance floor?"

"That may depend…will your feet be able to keep up with my rhythm?" Kat smiled as she put on some music and her and Lucas started slow dancing, "So…how was my sassy slick Director's day at work?"

"Tiring but I couldn't wait to spend time with my twinkle toes of a girlfriend. This new project is taking a toll on me. We got a joint venture going on with one of contractors to renovate this ski resort up near Lake Tahoe for the winter season. We got to finish it before the end of March. That means I got to drive up to the mountains during the snowfall and back to the sunshine city of Angel Grove for the next couple of months."

"Sounds like you got your hands full," Kat smiled, "Anything else you want to share?"

"Actually…there is one more thing," Lucas added, "There is this attractive young contractor that I'm working with on this project from our co-hosting firm."

"I beg your pardon?" Kat suddenly snapped, "Lucas Wicks…are you telling me that you are working with an attractive contractor on this project? Or are you doing this on purpose just to rattle me up?"

"You get jealous so easily Kat c'mon lighten up a bit," Lucas smiled, "She is somewhat of an interesting person I could say. She seems hard headed and she doesn't like to open up about her personal issues. But with a fiery attitude like that…there has to be some sort of a turn on to her. Do you want to know what her name is?"

"Okay lesson's are over," Kat snapped sarcastically turning off the music, "Frankly Lucas I don't even want to know who this new object of your infatuation is and I don't even want to bother with it. And thanks again honey for ruining the mood with your playboy persona once again. Just for that…don't try to call me tonight okay?"

"And that's what I get for rattling your cage then?"

"That's more than what you get from rattling my cage…you're just making it harder to get you know that," Kat replied, "I got a pet peeve for getting defensive every time you talk about some new bimbo you call the object of your infatuation and sooner or later you got to straighten up Lucas. We've been together for eight months and I cannot have one moment where you have to talk about some new chick you're hitting on in and out of the job. How would you like it if I started to go after a man in tights in the dancing profession? I think we're done for the evening…unless you learned your lesson you can call me up later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kimberly got a call from Tanya telling her that she had to fill in for her for the trip up to Lake Tahoe with Adam. Today was the day for do an inspection of the site at the ski resort. When she arrived at Mercian, she was expecting Adam but instead Kim found herself driving up to the ski resort with Lucas. _"Not what I expected,"_ Kim thought to herself. They decided to drive in Luca's truck to the ski resort. The drive was about maybe around 4 hours and luckily they arrived to the Northstar Ski Resort by midday. It was a bit chilly up near the area and thanks to Tanya's warning at advance she dressed a bit warmly. They walked around the grounds looking for the builders and constructers just to see the progress of the project.

"Your engagement looks nice," Lucas replied, "I can see it's a sapphire diamond. But…although the ring is shining I don't see the glow in your eyes."

"And is that any of your concern?" Kim asked, "I appreciate that you try not to peer into my own private life. I like you to respect the wishes of my privacy please sir. If you don't mind I like to get this inspection over and focus on the job at hand."

"You know what your problem is Kimberly…you seem too tense. It would be nice if you learn how to lighten up a bit. Remember…don't shut people out. It's okay to always open up to someone."

"_That's what I used to say once upon a time,"_ Kim thought, _"It doesn't matter anymore…it's all in the past." _

The two of them finally found the builders and constructors that will be working on the renovations for the season. Lucas went on to introduce Kimberly as the Project Manager for the constructing. They decided to survey the site and plan out where they were going to renovate. Kimberly brought her camera to take pictures of a couple of the sites and some of the scenery. For some reason she took a few pictures of Lucas. She was walking around until she spotted a snowman nearby. Kim didn't want to think about anymore memories of her teenage years nor her first love. But no matter what Kim did, the memories always tend to come back to her.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**The two of them spent the entire afternoon together skiing and sight seeing. At one point both Tommy and Kimberly were having snowball fights with each other and dosing each other in piles of snow. The whole winter experience was a first for them. It never snowed in Angel Grove and although they weren't home for the holidays, this was the next best thing. Later on the two ended up building a snowman together. However, despite it turning out to look like complete rubbish, it was still decent. They both sat on a table and each of them constructed their own miniature snowmen. Tommy found it funny that Kim's snowman had a big mouth but she replied it had something to say. It was cute when Tommy pushed the two together.**_

"_**I envy them," Kim teased, "Look at them Tommy! Those two are close together and it looks like they have something to say to each other."**_

"_**I find it cute actually," Tommy joked, "Those two are telling each other how they feel."**_

"_**Yeah but still…I envy them," Kim smiled, "But envy them in a cute way." Kimberly turned around gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't envy them anymore."**_

"_**Kimberly!" Kim turned around and with that Tommy gave Kim a kiss on the lips, "There…now you don't have to be envy at them anymore."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Here put this on," Lucas suddenly replied giving Kim an extra jacket, "I could see it's a bit chilly and you thought you dressed up warm enough. But I can tell by your lips it's a bit too cold. I insist you wear it."

"Lucas I can't…" Kim tried to plead but Lucas just placed the jacket on her, "I can't I'm fine…"

"The last thing I don't want is you getting sick," Lucas smiled, "And I don't want to be held accountable for getting Polaris' top contractor sick up here."

"Thank you," Kim slightly smiled, "I appreciate the generosity. So…this must be a really nice scenery don't you think? I always liked working on projects like this where there is lots of snow around. Don't get me wrong about Angel Grove. I love the weather but once in awhile I like a change of scenery. Have you ever seen snow before Lucas?"

"Rarely, except for that one time when we went to that chalet up in Iceland one time. But I rarely ever had the chance to experience winter. I spent most of my life up in Manchester England with my parents…until they separated."

"I'm sorry to hear. My parents also got divorced too…but soon afterwards my father died from lung cancer. Apparently it was my father who decided to end the marriage…because he didn't want to be a burden to my mother anymore just because he was dying. Till this day my mother sometimes is living with the regret of signing those divorce papers. If only she knew, then she wouldn't blame herself for the end of their marriage."

"I see what it's like to cope with the death of a loved one. You know my parents technically didn't get a divorce yet. I don't know how to describe what happened but I don't try to think much about it. That is why I always have to seem optimistic and my mind occupied in my work. I guess being here serves somewhat of a sanctuary from reality."

"Sometimes it's hard to escape reality," Kim replied, "But no matter what, you need to have some sort of sanctuary to run to and escape from life itself. You know when I was little, whenever I wanted to escape from all the problems I had in my life I always thought about my dream house. I imagined myself in my dream home and thinking about what I put in my house or where I would live. Have you ever…had a sense of imagination before Lucas?"

"I never thought of what my dream house would be like," Lucas smiled, "I always dreamed about living in a place where you get a clear view of the ocean or lake. I like some nice furniture in it that is comfortable. I would imagine having a terrace or a balcony to get a clear view of the water. It wouldn't matter to me who I build the house for, but all I know is that it was something made by my own hands. I want to build a home that gives a sense of security and sanctuary from life. How does that work for an imagination?"

"Pretty impressive I must say Mr. Wicks," Kim slightly smiled, "It is pretty detailed…your dream house. You want to build your own dream house which I got to give credit to you."

"What would your dream house be like Kimberly? You have to tell me at least in return what your dream house would be like…you owe me for that."

"I haven't come to thinking about my dream house since I started working at Polaris."

"What and you're a contractor and architect who hasn't formulated a floor plan for your dream house? What happened to the imaginative Kimberly thirty seconds ago? I thought you had a sense of imagination. I told you about my imaginative dream house you have to share too."

"I don't know…it might sound a bit corny for you," Kim replied, "You probably might think it would be a laugh out loud joke."

"Do you want to try me? C'mon whatever you say wouldn't be too corny…c'mon. I promise not to laugh. So tell me what would your dream house is like?"

"It wouldn't matter what my dream house would be like. I don't care if there is no furniture or decorations in the house. It wouldn't matter to me if the house is nothing but empty walls in the house. To me…my perfect dream house would be one that is built from the heart. It wouldn't matter to me if there is a house or empty lot…but what happens is the home you create in your heart. I couldn't say what I would want to put in my house but what I know I the feeling of my home would be that full of love. There…I told you it was a bit corny. I know you might think that is a bit too sappy but that's what I feel."

"I'm amazed actually," Lucas replied, "Pretty deep thoughts for a dream house."

"Thanks," Kim replied, "C'mon why don't we wrap this up soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After Kimberly and Lucas finished wrapping up with their inspection of the site, the two headed up to the old chalet to cool down. The weather was getting pretty cold outside and the two were examining the inside of the chalet. Kimberly was taking notes and getting an estimate for measurements while Lucas was at the ferniest trying to start get a fire going.

"The walling on the top here seems still durable," Kim replied as she was taking measurements, "This entire wall area by the bar needs a bit of more sanding and painting. You can restore the original texture for the flooring, but everything will be fine."

"You can stop working now," Lucas smiled, "I am already impressed as it is. C'mon I don't want you to overwork yourself. Here I got the ferniest up sit by the fire to warm up."

"Okay," Kim replied as they both sat around they sat around, "Thank you."

"Here put your shoes there to let them dry off. It gives our socks the chance to dry up from the snow. No offense and all but it will take a while for our feet to dry off. Listen you need to relax for a while and stop working. I don't want to be held accountable if anything happens to you on my watch."

"Fine by me then," Kim replied, "I'll sit for awhile."

"Kimberly?"

"What is it Lucas?"

"You…seem to amaze me today," Lucas replied, "I've never met any girl who didn't find me much of a brute or appealing. But you…you're different for some reason. With most people I meet the first time I get to know what kind of person they are by their personality and attitude. Most people who meet me find me intimidating or a looker. However you seem to be a different story Kimberly Hart. Most people who meet me always seem to ask me questions."

"I have my reasons. For one I don't really think there is nothing special about you Lucas and I don't think I find you much of interest. I don't feel I should open up about my personal life to people especially to people I'm working with. But still…don't take it the wrong way. I still think you're a very polite person Lucas Wicks."

"Do…ever wanted to ask me any questions? That's the one thing I noticed about you…that you don't seem to have any questions to ask."

"I don't want to ask anything because I don't have any questions in my mind. I seem to know that there is to know about you."

"Sometimes people assume that they think they know everything. Asking questions can bring the curiosity out of people. You may think you know a lot but not everybody knows everything about a person and hence they ask questions get to know them a bit better."

"There's nothing I don't want to know about you right now…maybe in another time."

"You probably…wouldn't tell me things like what is favorite color? What is favorite season? Do you have any hobbies or interests?" Lucas was asking Kimberly simple questions but she wasn't paying any attention to Lucas. But every time Lucas was looking at her, Kimberly can always imagine seeing Tommy in front of her. The way Lucas was acting reminded of the girl she was ten years ago…full of curiosity and with a lot of questions on her mind.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_**Tommy? You want to know why I like you?"**_

"_**And why is that Beautiful?"**_

"_**Because…you're the first person that I feel I can connect with. You also seem to amaze me so much that I want to thank you for being there for me. I seem to misjudge you Tommy Oliver. I never imagine that you admitted that you liked me. You were always there for me and if I figured out by the way you acted towards me, I would have figured out that you were interested in me. I had a feeling…you would find me."**_

"_**I promise I'll never let you fall and that I will be there to always catch you. You know I've always wanted to tell you for a long time how I felt about you…but I was afraid you would reject me or you wouldn't feel the same way about me. I thought about you a lot as of lately and you want to know a secret?"**_

"_**And what secret is that?" Kim smiled, "Is it something true?"**_

"_**If I had the chance to ask a girl out for the first time," Tommy smiled, "The first girl I want to ask out…is you Kimberly. You really mean a lot to me Kim and it would mean a lot if you will go out with me sometime."**_

"_**You drove all around town to look for me," Kim said, "No one has ever done that for me before and knowing your intentions…I believe you're truly sincere. I've always had a thing for you since the karate expo. The every first time I saw you there was something about you that really intrigued me about you. The way you were there to cheer me on during one of my gymnastics contest and I remember how you rebuilt my float and then you tried to cheer me up during a bad day. Afterwards, everything you did for me from then on, I knew it would mean so much to me. I like you Tommy Oliver and I will go out with you."**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Kimberly? Is there…something wrong?" Lucas asked as she began to tear up again, "Kim?"

"What…school did you go to?" Kimberly suddenly asked, "Did you go to Angel Grove High? Are you sure you spent most of your life aboard? Did you really live in Europe? Did you ever live in Angel Grove ten years ago?"

"Whoa settle down!" Lucas replied, "Where did all these questions come from?"

"Your glasses…can you take off your glasses for me?" Kim sighed, "Please…so I can see how you really look like."

"Kimberly settle down…is there a problem or something? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me," Kimberly sighed, "If I tell you something can you promise…not to laugh aft me?"

"What do you want to tell me?" Lucas asked, "What is it?"

"It's just...that you…remind me of someone…" Kimberly murmured, "Someone that…" But before Kimberly could finish, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you hold on a second that must be the food," Lucas replied getting the door, "I told them we were up here working." When Lucas opened the door he was surprised when he was greeted with open arms with a surprise visit from his girlfriend.

"Surprise!" Kat smiled as she hugged him, "Are you glad to see me?"

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, "How did you get up here?"

"Well I drop by your office and Adam told me that you were up here for work," Kat said, "I wanted to surprise you by coming up here."

"I see was the weather bad coming up here?"

"It was okay," Kat replied as she turned to find Kimberly, "Oh my goodness Kimberly what are you doing here?"

"Kimberly is working with our company on the project," Lucas replied, "She's one of the project managers. I'm sorry…I didn't tell you earlier."

"No worries," Kat replied, "It's nice to see you again Kim."

"You too Katherine," Kim replied, "Sorry for the inconvenience on my behalf."

"So you two…are actually working together on this project?" Kat asked suspiciously, "Are you and Lucas working on this project for business only?"

"I'm positive," Kim replied firmly, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh…no problem at all," Kat replied slowly, "I'm…glad you're working with Lucas on this project." Kat felt a bit uncomfortable seeing Kimberly up here with Lucas that she was a bit edgy with the concept of the two of them working together, _"Why should I be concerned about Kimberly working with Lucas? I don't know…out of all people how come Kimberly?"_


End file.
